Home to Me
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: SIB was about the small moments, the in between moments. MMH was about the challenges of loving while living apart and what it took to meet each other halfway. This is about what happens when they're finally together, finally home. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sawyer, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Brody, Sugar, Mercedes, Sam, & anyone I want.
1. Chapter 1: Every Moment Returns Again

**A/N: Okay here is the final installment of the SIB saga I didn't intend on this being a three part story but as I have said in the past; the story tells itself and I hope you all enjoy what I have left for Quinn and Rachel. **

**The chapters will alternate between book/author quotes, and song lyrics so that it combines the themes from SIB and MMH. Also they will still be in the same format of the school year even though they are no longer in school; it's just easier for me that way so each year will go from June to June and I'll do my best to make it not confusing because there will only be 6 to 7 chapters each year; also the chapters are shorter around 5k words. **

**I put this in the summary but after the nightmare that was MMH I feel the need to say this one final time. (And I promise it's final) In this verse Puck did NOT rape Quinn; he is a part of their lives and will continue to be. If you don't like it- I will not be offended if you do not read it. Without further ado I bring you the conclusion of this verse.**

**Thank you all and Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Every Moment Returns Again**

"_It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson; Emerson in his Journals_

_/_

Rachel held onto Quinn's arm as they followed their group of friends and family into _Beth's Hideaway_. It wasn't officially open as there was still a load of work to do before it would be ready. However it was just as good a place as any to celebrate Rachel's Broadway debut; and subsequent engagement.

Engagement.

She still couldn't believe she was- finally- engaged to Quinn Fabray.

She knew way back in high school that Quinn wanted to marry her someday because Quinn told her so; but she also knew that Quinn was waiting until her Broadway dreams came true because even though she wouldn't have; Quinn didn't want to stand in the way by having Rachel promise herself to her…

Not until now.

When her dream was coming true.

And her other dream was beginning again.

Once everyone was piled into the room and Sawyer was behind the bar pouring champagne into glasses while Puck was handing them out; he stopped in front of Rachel and Quinn holding glasses out for each of them to take.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," he said sincerely and she pulled him into a hug. They held each other tight and both knew that this was a small goodbye and another small moment in their lives.

All of their lives were going to be very different now that their lives were finally beginning and they'd see less and less of each other. Rachel thought back to Quinn's valedictorian speech where she talked about how they'd grow up and apart. Rachel knew that Noah; as well as everyone in the room with her would always matter in her life and would always be important to her.

But she also knew that they wouldn't be in her everyday life as much as they had been over the course of the last eight plus years. She would miss them.

But it was exciting… this new chapter, and she looked forward to every single second of it.

Once Noah pulled out of the hug he turned to Quinn and smirked. She took the glass from him with one hand and tugged him into a hug with the other. As he hugged her back he thought about how much having these two girls- women- in his life had changed his life in the most spectacular ways.

He thought about how they were standing in a building that he owned, as the love of his life made everyone drinks. He thought about how the people that saved his life in high school were-mostly- still around him. And tonight they all were here.

He thought about how his daughter was not only in his life; his bar was named after her. He hugged Quinn tight as he thought about all that they had shared together.

Including loving the same woman.

In very different ways.

"I'm proud of you Q," he whispered and felt her nod. She was hugging him just as tightly as she let the events of the evening sink into her brain. She knew things would be different from this moment on but just like always… every moment returns again in time.

So even though it would be different.

It would remain the same… at least in some way.

"Alright enough of the gay love fest," Santana bellowed. "I want to hear Berry make a speech about how awesome we are."

"How awesome_ we_ are?" Kurt wondered and Santana looked at him with a _well duh_ expression, and she nodded.

"Uh yeah," she snapped with an eye roll. Rachel merely laughed and looked over at Quinn with a wink before she made her way to the stage. Once on the stage, she looked around at all of her friends. Mercedes and Sam were cuddled in the corner with his arm draped over her shoulder and Rachel thought about junior prom and how Mercedes just wanted a boy to dance with who would tell her she was beautiful.

And she certainly found that in Sam.

Her eyes then moved to Artie who sat next to them and she hoped the boy who put his own fears and disappointments aside in order to help Quinn with her injuries… she hoped he would one day find a girl that loved him for all that he was in spite of the awful hand that life had dealt him.

She then looked over at her new but still very good friend Brody as he stared longingly at Sugar; there was a part of her that thought nothing good would come of this but then she saw the way that Sugar was looking back at him and she realized that maybe-just maybe Sugar Motta was the one for him. Maybe she always had been… which would explain why none of his relationships had ever worked out. She winked at Sugar who giggled.

When her eyes landed on Tina she couldn't help but beam at the girl. Tina was the single most unselfish person Rachel had ever known and if it wasn't for Tina she may have never made it to NYADA. She thought back to how Tina convinced her to go after Carmen Tibideaux and ask for another chance.

A chance that she got.

A chance that saved her dream.

And then her eyes darted to the boy- the man- that had loved Tina completely and unconditionally for almost as long as she and Quinn had loved each other. She thought about how Mike put his own dreams and desires aside without even a second thought after Quinn's accident and not only helped keep her grades up but also helped her walk.

She would never forget Michael Chang and how he chose his friends over everything else time and again… just like they all did.

They really were the best people she had ever known. She winked at her smiling friend and her eyes moved to Kurt and Blaine. She loved them both like brothers and knew that their relationship was very much like her own with Quinn. They fought for it, and they proved that sometimes love is enough. She winked at Kurt and that was when her eyes landed on Finn Hudson.

There were times- many in fact- over the course of the years in high school where she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

And she did a few times.

But then he grew up and became a man and as she looked at the man standing before her in his full Army uniform she knew that it was all worth it. Everyone has to forge their own path along this journey of life.

Her path was forged beside Quinn.

And Finn's was a bit more difficult but here he was still standing beside her; just like he did many times over the years as her male lead.

And this time; he finally understood that friendship was all they were ever meant to have together.

Her eyes landed on Noah again; as he was hugging Sawyer close to himself and she could only grin. She knew that Noah deserved the kind of love that she and Quinn had found… and she was so happy that he did find it. He was so in love with that girl and Rachel would always be happy and grateful to Sawyer for loving him back just as much.

Then her eyes moved to Santana and Brittany who were in a similar position, and she smiled. For all of Santana's garbage she knew without a shadow of a doubt that without this girl in her life she would not be standing here today, so she put up with all of Santana's garbage because she knew.

She just knew… that was Santana's way of loving her back.

And Brittany, she thought back to freshman year and how Brittany was the very first person to be nice to her in high school. She hadn't forgotten that and she never would… Brittany with her quiet acceptance of everyone and everything.

And also how she gave Rachel the courage to stop being afraid of Quinn and talk to her.

Of course it took a whole other year before that happened… but that is another story all together.

Then she found her parents… all of them.

Rachel thought that growing up with two fathers made her special; and it did. But what young Rachel Berry didn't know was that having four dads and two moms might actually be better… and make her even that much more special.

Paul was new to this family but he was every bit as important because he was the man that made her mother happy. Shelby was staring at her with love, pride, and adoration in her eyes. Rachel winked at her mom and then moved over to Richard and Judy.

Richard was more of a man and more of a father than Quinn's actual father had ever been and she was proud that she would one day call him her father-in-law; and Judy… well there wasn't much to say about her except that she was just an incredible woman, mom, and mother-in-law.

She loved them all.

And that was when her eyes met the loving eyes of the two men who had done everything in their power to get her to where she was standing and she felt like she could burst with the amount of love she had for them. And she knew they felt the same way, she could see it in their eyes.

Then her eyes landed on Quinn.

And then, there really was no words…

Because there were literally not enough words to describe how Quinn made her feel but if she had to choose only one… she'd pick… home.

Quinn was home.

She always had been, and she always would be.

"We don't have all fucking day Berry!" Santana shouted breaking her out of her thoughts. "Stop staring at us and talk… or sing," she made a gagging motion as she said that. "Because you always have to sing every- fucking- thing." Rachel giggled.

She hadn't intended to sing but that was actually a really good idea and she knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here for me today. It means the world to me that you put your lives on hold, and some of you took a trip across the country just for me," she felt the tears coming on but held them back. "I love you all so much and even though things are going to change and we'll start to see less and less of each other as the years pass," she could see that everyone was now fighting the tears as well. "I want you all to know that every moment returns again in time, and this isn't goodbye because goodbye isn't something we'll ever say to each other… as least I won't," she bowed her head and wiped the tears away.

She didn't have to see everyone to know that most of them were wiping tears away as well. When she looked back up she smiled.

"And now as per request from my good friend Santana," she heard Santana groan. "I'm going to sing for you all… technically speaking this is meant to be a love song, and it does pertain to Quinn and I… but aside from the love it's about how I feel for all of you… because there are many different forms of love." Santana may have been grumbling but once Rachel started to sing- without music accompaniment- she stopped grumbling and just basked in the moment.

A small moment.

A big moment.

A moment that would have to be cherished because once upon a time she would see these people every single day of her life, sometimes three and four times a day, and now it may be days, weeks, months… and even years before she would see some of them again.

And suddenly she was just as emotional as Rachel was as she sang.

_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_  
_You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_  
_I've found with you ... Through the years_  
_I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made_  
_And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you_  
_Through the years_

_I can't remember what I used to do_  
_Who I trusted, who I listened to before_  
_I swear you taught me everything I know_  
_Can't imagine needing someone so_  
_But through the years it seems to me_  
_I need you more and more_

_Through the years, through all the good and bad_  
_I KNOW how much we had, I've always been so glad_  
_To be with you ... Through the years_  
_It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away_  
_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_  
_Through the years_

_Through the years, when everything went wrong_  
_Together we were strong, I know that I belong_  
_Right here with you ... Through the years_  
_I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out_  
_I've learned what life's about, by loving you_  
_Through the years_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_  
_You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_  
_I've found with you ... Through the years_  
_It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away_  
_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_  
_Through the years..._

/

Once the song was over and everyone had cried.

The party really began.

Rachel found Brody and Sugar who were locked in an embrace; Quinn caught up to her and they stared at their friends. After a few uncomfortable minutes where it appeared that Brody and Sugar had no intentions of stopping Rachel finally cleared her throat and Brody pulled out of the kiss.

Well he tried to, but Sugar cupped his cheek and pulled their lips back together.

"Really Sugar?" Rachel was annoyed. It was not only obvious by her tone but also by her hand on her hip. But this time the kiss did end when Brody laughed into the kiss and Sugar pulled away.

"Oh please Rachel… you and Quinn never once cared if anyone was around all through high school so shut it!" She shouted and Rachel huffed and then looked at Brody with pleading in his eyes.

"Really Brody? Her?!" He laughed and hugged Sugar tighter.

"Really Rach," he told her and she knew he was already falling for the girl he only met a few hours prior.

"Okay," she said with an exaggerated huff. "But please be careful I-"

"Oh fuck off Rachel… I know I annoyed you a lot by teasing you about Quinn but I am a good person and I-"

"I know Sugar," Rachel cut her off this time and Sugar looked up at her. "I meant that for both of you," she waited to see if Sugar was going to interrupt her again. When it was clear she wasn't going to; she continued. "I think you're great Sugar… despite you always hitting on my girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Quinn spoke up and Rachel looked at her with giddy excitement in her eyes and even let out a little squeal. "Sorry continue."

"Sugar you're great and a much better choice than anyone that he has _ever_ dated," she saw Brody frown and Sugar's smile widen. "But you've known each other for only a few hours… all I'm saying is Brody," she met his eyes. "You have a tendency to fall hard and fast," her eyes moved to Sugar. "And you… well you're kind of nuts," Sugar giggled. "All I'm saying is please just take your time, and get to know each other because really… now that I think about it. You guys would be great together."

"Thanks Rachel," Brody said with love.

"Yeah thanks Rachel."

"And plus… with him, maybe you'll stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Fiancée," Quinn cut in again with a dopey grin on her face.

"Right fiancée," Rachel yelped and Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss. Sugar rolled her eyes and got off Brody's lap.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Rachel," she said with a grumble and walked away; Brody followed.

Quinn and Rachel continued to make out.

* * *

As the night wore on Rachel wasn't drinking too much as she had a show the next day.

And she got excited all over again every time she thought about it. Every week for the foreseeable future she would be lighting up the Broadway stage to packed crowds.

It was overwhelming.

And incredible… and a dream come true.

And then her eyes met Quinn's across the room and she thought about the other dream that was also coming true.

"Hey," she heard Finn's voice behind her and it broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," she said with a grin and pulled him into a hug. "Have I told you how happy I am that you're here?" He nodded.

"Yeah only like a few thousand times," he replied with his signature grin. "But it's cool Rach, there was no way I'd miss this."

"What are you going to do until you have to leave again?"

"I don't know… I was thinking maybe you could show me around New York… until you have to leave for work that is," she was nodding before he even finished talking.

"I'd love that… so tell me Finn what have you been doing since we last met? We haven't had a chance to talk much."

"Well I got married."

"What?!" She shouted which effectively caught everyone's attention and all eyes landed on them as Finn held up his left hand. And yup there was a ring on it.

"What the fuck?!" Santana shouted as she rushed over and grasped Finn's hand. "Who the fuck married you?" She said and watched as hurt crossed his face. She smiled realizing how mean that jab sounded. "I-I mean who um… who is she?"

"Yeah Finn, and don't you think this is something that maybe you should have led with," Rachel reprimanded.

"Well I uh… I thought nothing was more important than you on this day," he told her and she smiled while Santana crossed her arms over her chest, waiting- not so patiently.

"That's true," Rachel said with a lip bite that had Finn flashing his dopey grin. "But seriously Finn why'd you wait so long… this is big."

"I just," he shrugged. "We were celebrating you… a- and Quinn too." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and for a brief second Rachel saw the boy he used to be, but it was brief and then before her stood the man he had become.

The wonderful man he had become.

"Okay well… tell me everything," she tugged his hand toward the center of the room so that everyone could hear; as they were all interested.

"It's about fucking time," Santana said following them.

"We met on base," Finn began. "Her name is Gena, and we met in basic training, she's in the Army too, well she was…" he said and didn't notice that everyone was giving him strange looks as to why he said that. "Anyway, we hit it off right away."

"Yeah right," Santana cut in and Finn blushed. He always hated how well Santana knew him.

"Okay well she didn't like me at first because I wouldn't take no for an answer," he waited for Santana to laugh but was surprised when she didn't. He met her eyes and she knew what he was thinking so she just shrugged; and he continued. "But one day she was getting yelled at pretty hardcore by our D.I. and I saw her fighting tears and taking the punishment. Later on, as she was running I caught up to her." He shrugged again and could see that everyone was riveted. "I just ran alongside her and didn't say anything. I wanted her to know that I was there for her even if it was just company. A few weeks later, I was the one doing the running after getting yelled at and this time she joined me. We didn't say anything but I knew she was returning the favor."

"Aww," Rachel cooed and Quinn smiled at her girl.

"Shut it Berry," Santana waved her off and Rachel smirked at the fact that Santana was genuinely interested in the story. "Continue Finnocent." He smiled at one of Santana's many nicknames for him; he kind of missed hearing them.

"After that was when I shot myself," he heard Santana sniggering but ignored it. "When I returned she wanted to know what had happened and why I disappeared. I asked her if she was worried about me. When she answered with a smile, I asked her out again. This time she said yes-"

"Aww," Sawyer and Quinn said at the same time. Santana curled her lip and Finn just smiled at all of his amazing friends. He really did miss them sometimes… most of the time. "We've been dating ever since and last Christmas I asked her to marry me, she said yes, and we were married New Year's Eve on base."

"But why?" Puck's voice rang out and Finn looked at him.

"Because I love her."

"Yeah man I got that… but what I meant was why the rush," he met Finn's eyes knowing there was more to the story. "Why not wait until you're discharged in a few months and have a big family wedding?"

"Because in the Army, you live for today… you never know what tomorrow will bring," Finn said and could tell that everyone bought it.

Well almost everyone.

"Bullshit," Puck shouted and saw Finn's face blush.

"What?"

"I call bullshit… there is more that you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about man."

"Puck," Sawyer tried to stop him on whatever mission this was but Puck gently pushed her off.

"It's cool babe," he told her and stepped away from her; closer to Finn. "Earlier you said she's on leave of some sort. So what is it bro?"

"Yes you did… you said she's was in the Army with you, so why isn't she anymore?"

"She's pregnant okay," Finn blurted out.

"What?"

"Oh MY GOD!"

"That's so great Finn," Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel said respectively; which was pretty much the consensus of the room. Puck held out his hand and Finn looked at him oddly before he shook it.

"Congrats bro… and word of advice, never… ever be ashamed of your kid."

"I'm not… I-I wasn't I just-"

"You what Finnessa?" Santana cut off his stammering.

"I just didn't want you guys to think I only married her because she's pregnant… I mean I love her, and I wanted to marry her, I was just waiting for the right time and when she told me she was pregnant I knew it was the right time."

"And why'd you think, we'd think less of you?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I…"

"You stepped up as a man to take care of your child Finn," Quinn told him taking his hand into her own. "There is nothing about that, that you should be ashamed of," he smiled his dopey grin at her and they had a moment where they were sharing the same thought.

This wasn't the first time Finn stepped up when there was a child involved.

"You're going to be an amazing father Finn," Quinn told him before pulling him into a hug.

"I agree," Rachel said and hugged them both.

"Same mentality… so yeah, it might work." Santana said catching Finn's eye over Quinn's shoulder. She mouthed the word _congratulations _and he nodded accepting Santana's way of doing things.

They celebrated each other well into the night before Rachel finally told everyone she needed to get home and get her beauty rest.

"Yeah you'll need all the help you can get," Santana shouted as she and Quinn exited. Once they were in the taxi on the way home, Rachel let her tired body finally relax against Quinn.

"Tired?"

"Mm," Rachel hummed. Quinn rested her head against Rachel's head. "But don't worry babe I'm not too tired to let you congratulate me properly and to celebrate our engagement with what we do best," Quinn giggled.

"Rachel, I wasn't asking because I want sex."

"You so were," Rachel said with a giggle and Quinn blushed bright.

"Did not?"

"Did too… face it babe you're a sixteen year old boy with a hard-on sometimes," Rachel said and to that Quinn pushed her off. "Hey," she whined but Quinn was already crossing her arms over her chest with her lip out in a pout.

"I take it back… the engagement is off," Quinn grumbled and Rachel gasped. Rachel knew she didn't mean it so she continued teasing her.

"No it's not… I have the ring."

"I'll say you stole it."

"You wouldn't," Rachel tried and then she saw Quinn's fierce HBIC glare land on her and she was instantly turned on.

"Try me," Quinn growled.

"Baby," Rachel moved closer and tried to tug Quinn's arms out of their crossed position; but Quinn didn't budge. So instead she rubbed as much of her body against Quinn's as she could in the tight back seat of the taxi. She leaned close to Quinn's ear and felt the girl shudder at her words. "I didn't say your teenage boy boner was a bad thing," Rachel then cupped Quinn's hot and very wet center; and Quinn let out an involuntary moan. "In fact your sex drive is one of my favorite things about you," she started to rub circles over Quinn's clothed center. As Quinn's breathing became ragged she started to suck on her neck.

"O-O-One o-of your… um… favorite things?"

"Mm hmmm," Rachel dragged out the moan.

"What else?"

"Hm."

"What else is your favorite… oh fuck," she whispered as Rachel continued to slowly set her on fire with her words and her fingers.

"There is your ass."

"Mm."

"And those loooooong fingers," Rachel continued as Quinn's hips started to jump under her manipulations.

"Mmmm… oh fuck," she whispered again. If they didn't get to their apartment soon she would be coming… probably very loudly in the back of this taxi; Rachel knew this… but that didn't stop her one bit.

"Also the fact that you want to spend your life with me baby," Rachel said sweetly and met Quinn's eyes. Quinn finally opened her arms and pressed her lips against Rachel's.

And Rachel muffled most of her moans when Quinn fell apart.

And the driver didn't know at all.

At least they didn't think he did.

* * *

After having sex all over the apartment; including Quinn finally getting her wish of eating Rachel out on the kitchen counter that she had been denied for so many years after her cockblock of a mom walked in on them.

They finally collapsed into the bed.

Both of them were exhausted beyond belief; they knew they should be sleeping as they had a big day the next day. It would involve having breakfast with all of their parents before sending Quinn's mom and dad, and Rachel's dads back home on a plane. They also agreed to spend some time with Finn before he had to get back.

They found out that he was going to be discharged in the fall and would be home in time for the birth of his son.

They were tired, they had a full day ahead of them, but they were both still thrumming with arousal and excitement over what happened during the course of the day and as Rachel cuddled close to Quinn to listen to her heartbeat slowly going back to its normal speed; she knew Quinn's mind was on overdrive as it often was.

"What are you thinking?"

"That today was one of those big moments," she said and Rachel lifted her head so that they could see each other. "We always talk about the small moments, the ones that are in between the big moments… and those are my favorites. But there is something to be said for the big moments as well," Rachel could do nothing but smile at that.

"I know what you mean."

"I mean, you performed on Broadway tonight Rachel," she said with bewilderment and astonishment and for the first time all day, Rachel felt it.

Like really felt it.

She had made it.

She was a Broadway actress.

"I know," she said giddily.

"When I saw your name up in those lights baby… on that fucking street-"

"The greatest street in the world," Rachel cut her off and Quinn could only nod.

"When I saw your name I felt like crying… you've made it baby and I'm so glad it's me that gets to be the one on your arm… I'm glad I get to be the one that watches it happen. I'm so proud of you Rachel."

"I'm so in love with you Quinn," Quinn sucked in a breath and pressed her lips to Rachel's in a kiss that said so much more than _I love you_. When she pulled out of the kiss she pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm so in love with you too Rachel," she felt Rachel nod. They stayed that way for several moments; both just reveling in the other's touch.

And knowing that there was no greater feeling in the world than this.

After several moments of comfortable silence Quinn pulled back, looked deep into those eyes, and spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I want to start planning the wedding right away," Rachel said and watched as Quinn's eyes lit up and a smile took over her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Quinn… I mean we will have to wait a while because of Broadway and stuff but yeah I want to plan this… I am so ready to be your wife," with that Quinn kissed her deeply, sweetly, and quickly.

"Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray?" Quinn wondered and Rachel nodded wildly.

"Yes Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray," and with that Quinn was kissing the hell out of Rachel again. And even though she knew that they'd be dead tired with all that they had to do the following day. Rachel couldn't bring herself to stop kissing Quinn.

She had never been able to resist Quinn.

And she hoped that would never change.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song Rachel sang was Through the Years by Kenny Rogers and the title of the chapter comes from the song Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins.**

**I hope you all enjoyed what I have planned for this story as Rachel and Quinn journey into being married, and motherhood, while also keeping their careers on track. There will be good times, sad times, fun times, and new hellos as well as old goodbyes. I hope you all join me and enjoy the next five years of Rachel and Quinn's life story.**

**Also I will be updating once a week on Sunday's until I finish the last three chapters of the story. But once it's done I will go back to updating every Sunday and Thursday as usual. Thanks again.**

**Stay tuned…**


	2. Chapter 2: I Was Made for You

**A/N: I wanted to address something that was brought up by a reviewer; I was asked what I am going to do about Finn and since 90 percent of this story was already written when Cory sadly passed away I decided that since this is fic; and since I don't follow canon anymore; I don't have to change it the way Glee unfortunately does because of the awful and tragic loss of Cory. I am going to give Finn the ending that I was originally going to give him. So in this AU story Finn lives happily ever after. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and I hope enjoying the story thus far.**

**Warning: Mild sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Was Made for You**

"_You are my best friend, and you are where my heart is. And I know at the day's _

_end, I get to come home to you."_

_-John Michael Montgomery; "Home to You" lyrics_

_/_

Rachel and Quinn didn't intend for their wedding planning to become the least of their worries. In fact right after they got engaged they were both very excited to move forward as soon as possible. They had every intention of starting to plan the wedding they had always dreamed of; but life got in the way.

Between Rachel's hectic schedule which could only be matched by Quinn's own crazy days. They were both so busy that they barely had time to talk; never mind plan a wedding. They didn't intend to push it aside but it happened anyway.

It was as if each new day got them further and further away from what they wanted to be doing… as far as their personal lives were concerned anyway. Professionally they were both happy, and thriving, and loving every second of it; which unfortunately caused their personal lives to pay the price.

In the past this kind of struggle to find time for each other would have also created drama and insecurity; and both girls were fighting against those fears because honestly by now they knew better. If there was one thing that Rachel and Quinn were finally confident in; it was that they would make it through any and everything.

They were made for each other.

They also both knew that this distance wasn't anything that either of them was doing wrong; it was just the circumstances of the moment.

They were busy.

They were busy in the best ways possible as each of their careers were soaring.

Rachel was shining on Broadway just like she… and everyone else… always knew she would. During the months following her debut on the stage she had been getting nothing but rave reviews for her role as_ Evita_ and she was singing to packed houses for eight shows a week.

It was thrilling.

It was perfect.

It was her dream come true.

But it was also incredibly draining; and it was taking a toll on the equally important plans for her wedding. She and Quinn were doing their very best to make sure that it wasn't also taking a toll on their relationship… and so far they were winning that battle; so far they were on solid ground.

As solid as they have always been.

And that made it easier to be so busy and consumed with their professional stuff.

Quinn was also extremely busy at the moment.

She was not only filming her show which had been successfully picked up by a major network; but she was also working on another screenplay that she hoped would get sold and made into a film.

So it seemed that whenever Rachel had any free time; Quinn didn't and vice versa.

So the wedding planning became the furthest thing from their minds.

It was sad and both girls knew it but at the moment there was nothing either of them could do about it; except let it happen.

/

Quinn was sitting in the living room with her laptop on her lap and she was typing away furiously. Her screenplay was very close to being finished and she just wanted it done so that she could edit it, get a copyright, and try to sell it. She also wanted it done so that it would be one less road block on her road to planning her wedding.

She just wanted to be married to Rachel already.

To be her wife.

And as if on cue; Rachel stormed into the apartment and threw her purse clear across the room before letting out an angry growl.

And Quinn soaked through her panties.

In that moment; she was reminded of the first time that she and Rachel made love. When Jesse St. Fuckhead had made Rachel so angry that she stormed into her bedroom and threw her backpack across the room; leaving Quinn just as turned on then as she was right this second.

And Rachel looking just as hot as she did on that day.

And then Quinn was fantasizing about that day.

Rachel noticed this and fought a smile. She growled again which effectively snapped Quinn out of her daydream.

"Sometimes I really fucking hate men," Rachel screamed and Quinn arched her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side; meeting Rachel's eyes.

"Only sometimes babe?" She teased and was met with Rachel's annoyed glare. "Okay relax baby… I was just teasing," she quickly saved her document before she closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She got to her feet and approached Rachel who was already beginning to calm down. She stopped inches away from the girl and placed one hand on each bicep. She felt Rachel relax instantly; but she saw in her eyes that she was also incredibly turned on.

"So tell me why you hate men?" Quinn wondered but as she waited for Rachel to answer she knew that whatever had upset her was suddenly the furthest thing from her mind. A fact that was proven a moment later when Rachel was pushing her back toward the couch. "Babe wh-" her words were cut off when Rachel pushed her and she fell back to the couch. "What is-" Again her words were lost in her throat because Rachel was now hovering over her.

"I want you Quinn," she husked and Quinn's mouth went dry.

"H-H-Have me," she stammered as the arousal spread throughout her body; from her finger tips to her toes. And then Rachel's mouth was on hers, all thoughts went straight out of her mind, and she could only focus on Rachel's mouth…

And Rachel's tongue.

And Rachel's hot body all over her.

Then she felt Rachel's fingers tugging on the tie to her jogging pants.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned out loud when her fingers came in contact with Quinn's hot, wet, center.

She had been having such a shit day. Her co-star was being a first class asshole for the entire day and she was pretty sure that it showed during the performance; she had hoped that no one noticed, and it seemed as though no one had; at least as far as the audience was concerned.

The show's producer's however…

Well they were a different story.

Both she and her co-star had gotten pulled aside backstage and were told that if they couldn't get along with each other better than one or both of them would be recast. This made her panic and she needed to fix it as soon as possible. So as soon as the producers left them alone Rachel had turned to co-star and offered her apologies for anything she might have done. But instead of accepting her offer of truce, her co-star curled his lip and walked off the stage.

So in short; sometimes she really hated men.

But with Quinn quivering beneath her she forgot all about her bad day, all about her co-star, and her sometimes distain for men was suddenly the furthest thing from her mind.

"Baby," Quinn moaned. She was getting impatient; Rachel had been teasing her for a few moments too many and she just needed to feel her. Rachel took this as a way of teasing her even more.

"Yes baby," she said casually before pulling her lip between her teeth and nibbling gently.

"Please touch me," she said with a slight whine and Rachel's lips curled up into a naughty smirk.

"But I am touching you Quinn."

"Please Rachel," Quinn begged and covered Rachel's hand with her own. Rachel was rubbing very slow circles with her fingertips over Quinn's clit but if she didn't feel those fingers inside her soon she was going to scream. She tried to push Rachel's hand lower and she let out an audible sigh of relief when Rachel didn't stop her but instead let Quinn guide her hand over her wet and swollen core. Rachel moaned when Quinn pushed her finger as well as her own finger deep inside herself.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn said loudly and then sucked in a deep breath. She used her own hand that was still covering Rachel's to push both of their index fingers inside herself. It was an amazing feeling.

New… very new.

But amazing nonetheless.

And after a few minutes of this Quinn was coming loud and hard around the two fingers inside of her.

"That was…" Rachel began but stopped to watch Quinn's body still shaking with an intense orgasm. "That was fucking hot babe," Rachel tried again and Quinn giggled; she was still coming down from that amazing high but Rachel was right.

It was outstanding.

"We should do that more often," Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"We should do that to you," Quinn finally could speak and Rachel nodded. "No… like right now," Quinn finished and again Rachel smiled evilly and nodded. It took Quinn another few moments before she could feel her legs; but as soon as she could she flipped Rachel back against the other side of the couch.

Rachel gasped at Quinn's sudden movement as she felt herself falling to the other side of the couch but any fear of the sudden movement was gone as Quinn hovered over her.

"You need to feel this baby… it is so good," Quinn promised and then she took Rachel's hand and slid both of their index fingers through Rachel's center over her clothes. Rachel quivered at the manipulation. That was all Quinn needed to see.

She all but ripped Rachel's skirt and panties off and then grabbed her hand again. This time when their fingers went through Rachel's center, they both moaned at the wetness they found there.

"Oh wow Quinn," Rachel hummed as her eyes rolled back.

"It gets better," Quinn promised again before she pushed their fingers into her.

"Oh my fucking wow," Rachel said as her hips bucked at the feeling. "It's… it's…"

"I told you," Quinn said and Rachel's lust filled eyes locked on hers.

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded.

"Always."

And then she kissed her.

Rachel slid her free arm around Quinn's neck and held on for the ride as Quinn used both of their fingers to bring her to ecstasy and like always.

It was perfect.

* * *

"So tell me," Quinn cooed as they lay tangled together on the couch; hours and many orgasms later. "Why do you hate men?"

"Huh?"

"Before… when you came home… you were upset," Quinn tried to remind Rachel of why she was so upset earlier. She saw as Rachel finally remembered.

"Oh… yeah right, um… it's just Keith," she saw Quinn's eyebrow quirk up. Quinn knew that Keith was her co-star and that he was kind of a pretentious jerk, and she also knew that Quinn's protective instincts were kicking in right now and that made her smile. "He… he um, he's just been being a real dick lately and I don't know why."

"What's he doing exactly?"

"Nothing really mean or anything, he is just treating me like I don't or didn't deserve this role and it's starting to affect our performance."

"Oh no," and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah… I mean the audience didn't notice but the producers did and they spoke to us about it after the show. They said if we couldn't get along they would have to replace one or both of us."

"Oh god!"

"Yeah."

"What'd you do?"

"I tried to talk to Keith about it but he just walked away," she saw worry spread on Quinn's face and it warmed her heart to know that this was seemingly happening to Quinn too. She loved that they shared everything.

"I'm worried Quinn."

"Well," she took a deep breath. She didn't really know what to tell Rachel about this so she went with her gut. "I mean what can you do, you tried and he didn't respond well… it's not your fault."

"Yeah I know but-"

"But nothing baby," Quinn cut her off. "You're amazing and no one deserves this role more than you do and I'm sorry that for some reason Keith is butt hurt over you getting it," Rachel giggled at that. "But I don't like that it's affecting you like this, he's not worth it."

"No… but the show is."

"Okay, then go out there and put your feelings of worry aside and just perform. Pretend he's Finn or something," Rachel giggled again. "No seriously, how many times were you annoyed with Finn during our performances in glee," she saw Rachel's smile widen and a slight nod. "Just go out there and perform the way Rachel Berry know how and the producers will see that the problem lies with him."

"Yeah but I don't know what I did to make him mad."

"Who cares?"

"I do," Rachel said sadly and Quinn frowned.

"I know baby," she cupped her cheek and forced Rachel to meet her eyes. "What I mean is… you have always had people hating on you and resenting you… sometimes it was even our friends," Rachel nodded knowingly. "And now that you're a big Broadway star, it's going to start happening more and more often." Rachel nodded again. "So just look at it that way, he's jealous of you for whatever reason and you need to go out there and prove that he has a reason to be," Quinn finished with a smug grin and that alone caused Rachel's to smile her megawatt Rachel Berry smile.

"I love you," she said simply and this time Quinn's smile widened.

"Yeah well… I love you too. I mean I was made for you," Rachel nodded again because well _Duh_- of course she was.

"And I was made for you," Rachel told her and Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips. It was meant to be sweet, it was meant to be chaste.

Instead it was very heated and lust filled. Rachel pulled off of those amazing lips for a moment to meet those equally amazing eyes.

"Make love to me Quinn."

"Always," Quinn promised before crashing their lips together again.

And like always… she did.

* * *

Quinn was waiting at the restaurant for Santana; who had called and asked her to join her for lunch; to which of course Quinn agreed. When Santana finally arrived she sat down across from a glaring Quinn.

"Look I'm sorry okay… I couldn't get out of bed today."

"Santana it's noon!"

"Oh whatever Q! I mean it's not like you and Berry even know us anymore," she saw Quinn's glare soften and a small pout cross her lips but she continued anyway. "I mean ever since you bitches got yourself a nice fancy apartment all to yourselves you fucking forgot where we all live."

"Santana, you know it's not like that."

"Do I?" Santana glared and Quinn met her eyes. She could see that maybe Santana was teasing her a bit but the underlying truth was that she- and maybe everyone else too- felt neglected by her and Rachel. "I mean you and Rachel have never done this before but I don't know," she shrugged before continuing. "Maybe you don't need us anymore."

"Of course we still need you… we need all of you."

"Look all I'm saying is that it doesn't seem like it anymore. I mean after you proposed things took off for you guys. I mean Rachel's fucking owning Broadway and you're filming this TV show… a fucking television show Quinn! And…" she took a deep breath. "It's like you guys don't have time for the little people anymore."

"We barely have time for each other San," Quinn told her honestly and saw Santana's eyes lighten up a bit at those words. "I mean it's a struggle, but I promise that we're not ignoring you or anyone else on purpose… we're just ridiculously busy," Santana nodded.

"Yeah I get that… I mean it sucks, but I get it."

"What about this? How about I promise that Rachel and I will make time to hang out with you all once a week," Santana scoffed.

"I don't give a single fuck about the rest of those losers all I care about is me Q… and I needs my best friend," Quinn giggled.

"Okay… I get it, how about we make time once a week for our friends and you and me, we make sure we have a lunch date once a week," she saw Santana's smile widen and knew she had made her best friend happy.

"That sounds good," she nodded. The waiter arrived at that moment and took their orders; once he was gone Santana met Quinn's eyes.

"But really Q… things are okay with you and Rachel right?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded but then she shrugged.

"You're lying…what's wrong?"

"No, I mean yeah… things are fine with Rachel and me," she saw Santana arch her eyebrow. "No they are… things are fine with us. It's just that… the wedding plans have sort of stalled out; well actually they have sort of died out completely. I mean we don't even mention them anymore and I'm just worried that maybe Rachel doesn't want to marry me now."

"Well that is the stupidest thing you have ever worried about."

"San-" Quinn started with a whine but Santana cut her off.

"No," Santana shook her head. "Just no… I mean I thought you and Berry were finally done with all of your fucking worrying about losing each other once you promised yourselves to each with that ridiculous sign of ownership, otherwise known as an engagement ring." Quinn shook her head with a laugh at her friend.

"Look I know it's ridiculous Santana, but it's to the point where I'm almost afraid to ask Rachel about the wedding plans because I'm afraid of what she might say."

"And don't you think that maybe Rachel is thinking the same thing?" She saw Quinn mulling her words over and knew what she was thinking. "I mean you and the hobbit practically share the same brain," Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "So I'm certain that she is probably just as freaked the fuck out about this as you are."

"You're probably right."

"There is no probably here Q… I mean you and Rachel pride yourselves on having the healthiest fucking relationship I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing but seriously you two need to get the fuck out of your own heads sometimes, and just talk to each other. I mean isn't that what you two do best… besides rubbing against each other at the most inappropriate times of course," by now Quinn was full on giggling, and also feeling better about the wedding stuff.

This is why she loved that Santana was her best friend.

Because Santana just got her.

Better than anyone ever…

Except for Rachel of course.

"You're right," she said and Santana held her hand up and wore an _of course I am_ expression.

"I knew you'd get there Q… you always do," Quinn smiled at her for a few moments before she spoke again.

"And I am sorry if Rachel and I have been too busy lately, but I do promise we will make a conscious effort to remember that we have such an incredible support system at our disposal should and when we need it.

"Damn right you do," Santana smacked her hand on the table. "Now enough about you… let's talk about me."

"Okay," Quinn agreed; but just as Santana was about to start talking about the gig she had the other night Brittany came running over to them.

"Guys… Oh my god!" She sat down next to them and caught her breath before speaking again. "I have been looking all over New York for you…well not all over because New York is fucking huge but I have been looking everywhere I could think of… and I couldn't find you and then Rachel told me that you were meeting here for lunch and-"

"Breathe babe," Santana cut her off and saw her girlfriend's adorable mouth spread into a blinding smile.

"I got the best news today."

"You're pregnant?" Quinn teased and she held back a giggle when Santana's head whipped around so fast she may have gotten whiplash.

"Don't ever fucking say that again Fabray!" Quinn laughed harder.

"No not that," Brittany said calmly as if that was something that could actually happen. "Better," she looked between her two oldest friends and couldn't control her elation. After a few moments of this Santana couldn't hold in her patience any longer.

"Well what is it?" She shouted… she didn't mean to shout she was just anxious. Luckily Brittany understood how she was feeling and didn't get her feelings hurt by the shouting; she only smiled wider.

"My agent just called and I got offered the choreographer job for this year's Academy Awards show."

"Oh my god," Quinn shouted at the same time that Santana got to her feet.

"Baby," she said and then pulled Brittany into a tight hug. She could feel that Brittany was shaking with excitement; and that made her pride swell even more. When she pulled back a bit she met those sparkling blue eyes with her own. "I'm so proud of you Brittany."

"Thank baby," Brittany managed to say before Santana's lips crashed into her own. Quinn ignored her friends making out by pulling out her phone. She tapped out a quick text to Rachel.

From Quinn: _Hey babe Brittany just got some amazing news; I was wondering if you wanted to go out to celebrate with Santana and Brittany after your show tonight?_

She only had to wait a few moments for Rachel's answer.

From Rachel: _That sounds wonderful, I'm in. What was Britt's news?_

From Quinn: _She got offered the choreographer job for this year's Oscars._

Quinn laughed when Rachel replied.

From Rachel: _What!? Quinn that is amazing. Maybe she'll win an Emmy._

Quinn had to read that text twice before she remembered that the Emmy Award's are given for choreography.

"Hm," Quinn hummed quietly to herself wondering if Brittany new that. Another text from Rachel broke her out of her thoughts.

From Rachel: _Are you going to the show tonight or are we meeting somewhere after it?_

From Quinn: _I'm going. You know I watch you perform as often as I can._

* * *

Rachel read the text as she leaned against the bar of _Beth's Hideaway_ and replied.

From Rachel: _I know :) Sometimes I just like to make you say it._

From Quinn: _I love you._

From Rachel: _I love you back xoxo_

"Yo' Jew babe, are you going to help or not?" Puck's voice brought her out of her head and she looked up at him.

"Yeah Noah," she said softly and was tucking her phone away when another text from Quinn came through.

From Quinn: _See you later beautiful xx_

From Rachel: _Later ;)_

She tucked her phone away and slipped the work gloves back on her hands. She lifted a 2x4 onto her shoulder and walked toward Noah.

_If only her co-star could see her now._

"What's Quinn up to?" Puck said knowing without asking who Rachel was talking to.

"She was telling me that Brittany got a really awesome job and that we're going out later to celebrate."

"Oh nice… what'd Brittany get?" He motioned for Rachel to hold the board that he was working on. She did and he grabbed the hammer and started to hammer in some nails as they talked.

"She's going to choreograph the dance numbers at the _Academy Awards_ this year."

"No way," Puck said with shock and pride as his mouth dropped open; Rachel nodded.

"She did… isn't it great Noah?"

"Yeah… and she could win an Emmy," Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise this time. _How in the hell did Noah Puckerman know that?_ She shook those thoughts away and was just happy that he did; it didn't matter how.

"Yeah wouldn't that be great?"

"Hell yes," he held his hand up and Rachel gave him a high five before she shook her head at the fact that Noah would always be a little boy at heart.

And it was wonderful.

"So is anyone invited to join the celebration?"

"Yeah… I mean I don't see why not," Rachel answered honestly.

"Good," he stopped hammering and met her eyes. "I feel like I never see you guys anymore."

"Noah, I am here as often as I can be helping you," she reprimanded.

"No I know… I didn't mean just you, I meant everyone. I feel like I never see you guys anymore; especially Quinn."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean that like it sounded," he continued; seeing the guilt spread across her face. "I know you guys are busy and dealing with your own shit… I am too," he held his hands up motioning to the half-done club that surrounded them and she smiled. "I guess I just miss it sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah," she said sadly because she did know. They all knew that once they graduated college and got involved in their careers that things would change between them.

It was just sad.

It's one thing to know it… another to live it.

"I miss you all too… I just feel like I am being swallowed by my career right now," he looked up to see that she was frowning.

"Is it not everything you thought it would be?"

"No it is… it's everything I thought it would be and more. It's just sometimes, especially right now. I feel like it's all I have."

"You have Quinn."

"I know."

"And you always will," he continued.

"I know," she bit her lip and met his eyes; he could see a sad, fearful look in her eyes.

"You do right?" She arched her eyebrow in confusion. "You and Quinn… you guys are good right?"

"No, no," she waved her hand. "We're fine… it's just we have all but stopped planning our wedding. We're both putting our careers ahead of our wedding and it's fine."

"But?" He waited because he knew there was more to it.

"But… I'm just worried that one day we're going to put our careers ahead of each other and I never want that."

"Rach," he said and put the hammer down. He moved over, and leaned against a nearby saw horse; crossing his arms over his chest. "I get that… I do."

"But?" This time she waited.

"But you and Quinn are fine… you're always going to be fine… because there is no love greater than the love you two have for each other… and that is coming from a guy who is hopelessly in love with the girl of his dreams." Rachel couldn't fight the smile those words brought. Noah always did understand what she and Quinn had.

Better than anyone else.

Except for her and Quinn obviously.

"This is just an adjustment," he shrugged. "You'll get through it, I have no doubts."

"Yeah neither do I," Rachel agreed. "It's just nice to hear someone else say it," he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.

"You want to plan your wedding, plan it. Because the Rachel Berry I know wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she wants… not even her life long dream come true."

"Quinn's my other dream come true."

"Of course she is," he said and stepped away. "Now come on… let's finish this wall before you need to leave to go get glamorous."

"I am always glamorous Noah."

"I know babe… I know," he picked up the 2x4 that she had brought over and walked toward the wall. Rachel followed.

And she was feeling better.

And she was ready to talk to Quinn about their wedding planning.

* * *

After spending the night partying with their friends Rachel and Quinn had drunken sex all over their apartment before finally making it to the bed where they had one last round before cuddling against each other.

Rachel was so glad she had the next day off and could sleep in; for the first time in a long time.

After a night of drinks and good times with the best people she knows she would need to rest and relax.

But she had no intention of wasting her whole day.

No she had a plan.

"Quinn," she called softly.

"Hm," she felt Quinn's tired voice hum against her ear as the girl spooned her from behind.

"I want to start working on the wedding planning again… starting tomorrow," she felt Quinn smile against her shoulder. "I-If that's okay?"

"That is perfect babe," Quinn whispered and pressed a few soft kisses to her shoulder. Rachel then turned in her arms and cupped her cheek.

"I am so sorry if I let work get in the way of us."

"It's okay… we both did it," Quinn assured her and could tell that Rachel was on the verge of tears. "But I want this… I want to make the time to work on it, even if it's only an hour a day."

"I want that too," Rachel said with a slight hiccup.

"I just don't want it to get lost in the shuffle as our worlds become busier and busier."

"Quinn Fabray, you are and have always been the most important thing in my life and no matter what; I want you to know I put you first… I'm putting us first."

"Me too," Quinn said before leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss. "I was made for you Rachel." She smiled when Rachel giggled sweetly.

"Well that is good because I was made for you too Quinn," with that Quinn kissed her again and pushed her back against the bed; and then hovered over her.

"You were amazing tonight by the way," Quinn said after breaking the kiss.

"I'm amazing every night," Rachel teased.

"Right, how could I forget," Quinn pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "You are the most arrogant girl I know."

"Con- fuck- confident, Quinn," Rachel stammered as Quinn's lips moved lower and Quinn's mouth closed around her hard nipple. Rachel fisted Quinn's hair and held on as Quinn nibbled and bit her nipple and then turned her attention to the other one.

"Arrogant," Quinn mumbled before she moved to her other breast and Rachel wanted to argue she really did but… with the way Quinn's tongue was flicking her she couldn't think clearly she just dropped her head to the pillow and held on for the ride.

After a moment Quinn released her nipple and moved ever so slowly down her body leaving soft pecks along the way. Once she was nestled between Rachel's thighs where she belonged she looked up at the best view in the world.

A smiling, lust ridden, turned on, and completely hers Rachel Berry.

"What?" She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You know damn well what Quinn," Rachel said and tried to push Quinn's head where she needed her most; but Quinn fought it. "Come on baby," Rachel whined. "Show me how amazing you are."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"And I'm the arrogant one," Rachel smirked.

"Well you have your thing," Quinn's eyes landed on her wet sex. "And I have mine," she said before covering Rachel's center with her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned and her head fell to the pillow again; her eyes rolled back, her fingers twisted in Quinn's hair and she bucked her hips into that amazing mouth.

Quinn was arrogant.

But she had every fucking right to be.

Her mouth was made for Rachel… just like every other inch of her was.

"Oh god baby… you're so good, make love to me," Rachel said between pants.

And Quinn did.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song The Story by Brandi Carlile/ Sara Ramirez.**

**How do you like it so far? I know it's a slow start but look forward to a wedding, babies, and career successes for everyone; also a few goodbyes as well. Stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 3: Listen to Yourself

**A/N: It's not very realistic for all of the characters that are trying to pursue a career on Broadway actually make it so with that said I'm going to give a few of them different but also amazing career paths. Kurt's starts in this chapter. **

**Now as for realistic I realize that this is highly unlikely but also not completely impossible; and I also took my cues from Glee on this one… I just hope I made it a bit more believable than they did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Listen to Yourself**

"_When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat."_

_-Chuck Palahniuk; The Invisible Monster_

_/_

Rachel was pressed against the railing of the balcony off of her and Quinn's bedroom. It wasn't as public as the balcony that overlooked Times Square but it was still very public.

And it was the middle of the morning.

But with Quinn on her knees in front of her and slowly- annoyingly so- removing her panties she just couldn't bring herself to stop the girl. Even though anyone with a view of their apartment could now see her naked ass.

She hoped that no one could tell who she was from this angle and then she shook her head at that ridiculous thought.

And then Quinn's mouth was on her and all thoughts were completely gone from her mind and she gripped the railing of the balcony.

Then the doorbell rang and Quinn didn't stop, then it rang again… and again Quinn didn't stop.

However on the third ring…

"Oh for fuck's sake," Quinn shouted and got up off of her knees and wiped her mouth. She looked back at Rachel whose expression was a cross between agonizingly turned on and innately pissed off. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered before the doorbell rang for a fourth time and Quinn threw her hands in the air.

"FUCK OFF!" She shouted across the apartment at the offending door ringer. "I will be there in a minute!" She screamed before going into the bathroom to wash her face_. If that bell rang one more time_- she thought- and then she chose not to finish that thought.

Luckily for the bell ringer he didn't ring it again because he heard Quinn bellow. Once Quinn was cleaned up; she made her way to the door and opened it to see a sheepish looking Kurt standing before her.

"Whatever I interrupted I'm so, so… so sorry," he said as he took in her aggravated appearance. "I just really need to talk to Rachel.

"Yeah well I needed to do what I was doing too… how does it feel to need Kurt?" She said pinning him with a fierce glare.

"Quinn," Rachel reprimanded as she entered the room. "There is no need to be rude, Kurt obviously didn't know what we… what you… wh-what was-"

"Please for the love of Barbra don't finish that sentence Rachel," Kurt said and with that Quinn giggled and met her friend's still nervous eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kurt," she relented and he nodded.

"Yeah well I'm sorry that I… you know," he blushed and this time Quinn nodded. Rachel walked over to her friend. Sure she was slightly annoyed with him for interrupting what he interrupted and when he did so; but she could tell that something big was weighing on his mind.

"What's going on?"

"I just… oh my god! So many things happened today that I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning Kurt," and that was when he walked into the living room and started to pace the floor. Rachel followed him and then once Quinn shut the front door she joined Rachel on the couch where they both watched Kurt pacing in front of them. He still hadn't said anything and they were- not so- patiently waiting for him to get his thoughts together.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted. She had never been any good at waiting for things. Quinn rubbed her shoulders.

"Baby, give him a minute."

"Okay," he finally spoke and he also stopped pacing. He stood in front of his two most trusted friends; besides Blaine and he could feel the panic setting in again. "So what do you do when everything you always thought you wanted to do with your life was no longer what you want… or at least you don't think it is and then something you always enjoyed but never thought about doing; not seriously anyway is presented to you… gift wrapped, and in your lap?" He took several breaths after that because he had been channeling Rachel and he said the whole speech in one breath. Meanwhile both Quinn and Rachel sat stunned.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

"Don't make me say all of that again."

"You don't have to say it all again," Quinn told him. "Maybe just elaborate a bit."

"Okay," he ran his fingers through his hair which both girls found odd since Kurt never messed with his perfect hair. Then he sat down in the chair opposite the couch where they were sitting. He took a deep breath and explained the whole story. "So Sugar came over to my place about a week ago and asked me to help her with something for work," Quinn nodded. This was starting to make a little more sense as she and Rachel both knew that Sugar worked for Vogue; she had gotten the job shortly after graduating from the School of the Art Institute in Chicago. "So I helped her and I thought it was the end of it, but no… no, no, no boy was I wrong," he was on his feet and pacing again.

"What are you freaking out about Kurt?" Rachel asked and got to her feet as well. "I mean just tell us."

"Okay," he puffed out a heavy breath and sucked in another one before he started another Rachel Berry-esque rant. "So she apparently gave me all of the credit when her bosses asked her about the outfits that she had placed together for her project and when she did that they asked to meet me."

"Oh my-" Rachel began with an elated smile on her face but Kurt cut her off as he continued his rant.

"So they brought me in and offered me a job on the spot as a fashion consultant for one of their firms."

"Oh my god!" This time it was Quinn and she was on her feet.

"You have to do it Kurt," Rachel told him.

"I know, I know," he ran and his fingers through his hair again met her eyes. "But it's not that simple Rachel."

"And why not?"

"Because…" there was a very long pause before he continued. "What about Broadway?"

"Oh," she frowned. She knew all about Kurt's Broadway dreams.

They were very much like her own dreams.

"But this is Vogue. Fucking Vogue!" He shouted and his voice squeaked at the high pitch. Quinn held back a chuckle.

"Look Kurt… I know you love Broadway, I get it… but no one loves fashion as much as you do," he nodded. "Even Sugar and she went to school for it."

"I know but what about my NYADA education… my father will kill me."

"Kill you for working for Vogue… yeah I doubt that," Quinn said.

"And seriously Kurt your dad doesn't care what you do, he only cares that you're happy."

"Okay you're right but…" he started pacing again. "But what about Blaine?"

"What about him?" Rachel asked the question that she and Quinn were both thinking.

"Oh right… I didn't tell you," he met first Rachel's and then Quinn's eyes. "The job is in Paris."

"Oh," they said simultaneously.

"That changes things huh?" Kurt asked rhetorically and saw both girls' happiness for him wane a bit.

"Look Kurt," Rachel finally spoke after several minutes of silence. "Listen to yourself… only you know what is the right choice and if the right choice for you is to go to Paris then you just have to give Blaine a choice of his own."

"I can't leave him," Kurt said.

"Then say no," Quinn said and in that instant they both- actually they all- knew that the choice had already been made.

In his heart anyway.

"It's like a coin toss Kurt," Rachel said bringing his attention back to her. What Quinn just said to you was basically a coin toss," she told you to not choose Paris and you were devastated by the idea. It's like when you throw a coin into the air to make a choice and you're hoping for heads because that is the choice you want to take." She could see the realization on his face. "Flipping a coin is never about making a choice it's about confirming the choice you have already made," he smiled sadly and nodded. She could see his eyes swimming with unshed tears and suddenly felt bad that he had to make a choice like this.

Both choices were wonderful.

And she couldn't ever imagine having to choose between Broadway and Quinn.

So she understood. She pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back.

"Listen to yourself Kurt… and you'll make the right choice," she felt him nod into her neck and his tears seeping into her shirt. Quinn walked away to give them a moment of privacy as Kurt fell apart in her arms.

When he had calmed down Quinn returned with a box of tissues and handed it to him. He let out a humorless chuckle and took it.

"Thanks Quinn," he smiled warmly at her and then directed his eyes back to Rachel. "Thank you both."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Quinn wondered and he shook his head no.

"About this choice no… but I'm taking Rachel's advice. I'm going to go home and lie in my bed, and listen to myself. I'll make the right choice, I know I will… but either way neither of the choices will be easy."

"I know," both girls said at the same time and this time Quinn pulled him into a hug.

"You'll do the right thing Kurt."

"Thanks," he said and pulled out of the hug. "Thank you both so much and I'm sorry for interrupting what-" he stopped talking when Quinn- thankfully- waved her hand to show it wasn't a big deal. Kurt leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek before he leaned over and kissed Rachel's.

"I um… I'll call you tomorrow," he said before turning and leaving the apartment. Quinn looked at Rachel and could tell that the girl was clearly stunned.

"Are you okay?" It took Rachel a moment to register what Quinn had just asked but once it did she turned and looked at her.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… I just… wow!"

"I know… it's going to be a tough choice either way."

"Yeah that and… I'm really going to miss him."

"He didn't choose yet Rach."

"Yes he did," she told Quinn. "You saw it, I saw it… when you said to say no he looked like he got punched in the stomach. The choice has been made he just needs to justify giving up Blaine for his career."

"And you think Blaine won't follow him there?"

"You think he will?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know if it was you… I would," Rachel smiled at that and it was in that moment that she realized that Kurt and Blaine were a lot like her and Quinn and then her smiled turned into a frown.

"But I wouldn't let you give up your career and life's passion for me," Rachel said with a frown and Quinn stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"What if Kurt is more important to Blaine than anything else… I mean Blaine deserves to flip the coin too, doesn't he?" Rachel nodded.

"Of course he does… I just hope Kurt gives him that choice."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Rachel said after thinking for a moment. "Aw, I'm really going to miss them."

"Me too," Quinn said and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. And Rachel held on for dear life as they both let the realization that two of their best friends would probably be moving out of the country.

* * *

It was a month out from the presentation of the Academy Awards. Santana and Brittany would be leaving in a week; along with Brittany's dance team; to fly out to Los Angeles for the show and the preparation for it.

But right now Brittany was hard at work on some of the final rehearsals for the show's dance numbers. While she was hard at work, Santana was sitting in the audience. They weren't in the theater where the show was to be held but she would be.

In a month's time she would be sitting amongst Hollywood's heaviest hitters as they all watched Brittany's amazing talent and dedication.

But for now she was happy that she was the one getting to see it; and she was watching with pride as the dancers worked on the steps of the routine choreographed and taught to them by the only girl she had ever loved.

It was interesting to sit and watch as the routine came together; knowing that she would also get to see the final and finished performance; along with the rest of the Hollywood elite as well as the millions of people watching all around the world.

In short; Santana was beaming with pride for her girl.

"UGH!" Brittany's annoyed grumble broke her from her thoughts. "You guys suck… SUCK! Now get out of my face," she screamed at all of the dancers who looked at her with an array of different expressions ranging from shocked to frightened. When no one took even a single step… or even a breath; Brittany let out another frustrated puff of air. "MOVE… go, please for the love of my sanity go take five," she finally begged but they still didn't move and that caused the HBIC in her to come out in full force. "GO. AWAY!" She bellowed, and finally they all scurried away.

Santana was laughing by this time and when the dancers were all gone from the stage; she got out of her seat and joined Brittany on said stage.

"Babe… they were doing fine," Santana tried to reason with her but when Brittany's angry glare landed on her she cowered and decided that shutting up as quickly as possible was her best course of action.

"Yeah… yeah they were fine," Brittany finally said after calming down quite a bit. "It's just that I am feeling the pressure," she took a heavy breath. "It's a lot of pressure and I don't think I can handle this, I mean it's the Academy fucking Awards!"

"Of course you can handle this Brittany, you were born for this," she said and Brittany smiled sweetly at her. Then Santana stepped closer, gently wrapped her arms around her waist, and pressed herself against her. "Listen to yourself babe; you know yourself, and your instincts better than anyone. So listen to your heart and what your instincts are telling you and you will shine."

"Thanks San… but-"

"No buts, you're brilliant Brittany… especially when there are dance steps involved." Brittany blushed slightly and Santana's smile grew wider at the sight. "Look inside yourself and you will find that there are not that many people who know the art of dance as well as you do. Follow your gut and you can't fail, I believe in y-" her words were cut off by Brittany's lips pressing against her own in a heated kiss. When Brittany's tongue entered her mouth it took everything she had inside her to pull out of the kiss.

But she had to.

"Babe-"

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany cut her off with a whine and Santana could see that her eyes were still shut tight and her head was still angled to the side. Santana chuckled internally at the adorable sight.

"Because I thought we could take this somewhere more…" she trailed off and looked around the room; when she looked back at Brittany she saw those amazing blue eyes- that she constantly got lost in- locked on her. "Private," she finished lamely as her voice cracked a bit under Brittany's taunting gaze.

"Listen to yourself baby… I mean big bad Santana _Lima Heights _Lopez is afraid that someone might hear her."

"No," Santana said with her signature snark. "I'm just afraid that someone might hear _you_ and ruin this big break of yours," Santana said arrogantly with a wink and Brittany merely giggled.

"Challenge accepted," Brittany told her before reaching for Santana's hand; Santana took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "We have five minutes… do you think you can get me screaming in that amount of time?"

"Challenge accepted," Santana repeated her words and then she led Brittany off the stage and into a nearby dressing room.

And she did scream.

And it took just under five minutes.

Santana did always love winning.

And Brittany was completely fine with that… as it was always incredibly beneficial to her.

When she finally got back to work; she was much calmer, much more patient, and she took Santana's advice and listened to herself.

This worked, of course.

And- of course- Santana continued to beam with pride as she watched her amazing girlfriend do what she was born to do.

* * *

When Blaine got home from work he found Kurt sitting on the living room couch with his head in his hands. He pulled his messenger bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor by his feet. He walked toward Kurt and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

He wasn't sure why.

But he had a feeling that whatever was going on in Kurt's head would change his life.

He had no idea how right he was.

"Kurt," he said softly and when his boyfriend's tear stained face locked on his he let out an audible and pained gasp. He rushed over and sat next to Kurt. "What is it babe? What happened?"

"I got some really exiting, but incredibly terrifying news today?"

"Is- Is it Burt?"

"No," Kurt waved his hands and watched his boyfriend's face relax a bit… not much but a little bit. "No, it's nothing like that… it's not even bad news, it's great news actually but it could and will change everything if I do it."

"Okay Kurt you're freaking me out here… can you just say it," Kurt could see that this was scaring Blaine so he decided to tell him quickly and explain later; kind of like ripping a Band-Aid off.

"I got an amazing job offer to work for Vogue-"

"Oh wow!" Blaine cut him off excitedly.

"In Paris," Kurt finished lamely and watched the realization settle on Blaine's face.

"Oh," was all he said and then it was quiet for several moments as both men let the realization of what this meant for their relationship sink in. "S-So, so what… I mean…" Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. He was trying to be supportive but being a little confused and a lot sad was really messing with him.

"Look Blaine," Kurt started but Blaine held his hand up and he stopped talking.

"I'm just confused Kurt… c-can you explain more?" Kurt nodded and then started to explain.

"Do you remember when I helped Sugar with her project for work," Blaine nodded. "Well her bosses really liked my work, wanted to meet with me, and offered me a job as a fashion consultant in Paris… I know it seems a bit unrealistic and insane but that is exactly how it happened."

"A-And that is amazing Kurt but um… what about Broadway, don't you want that?"

"I did… I mean I do," Kurt took a deep breath and when he felt Blaine's hand cover his own he knew that his amazing boyfriend was honestly just confused and not angry in any way. "Look Blaine, I have thought about this a lot over the past few days and what I realized is I have always loved fashion just as much as performing," Blaine nodded with a slight smile on his mouth. "Maybe this is a dream that I didn't even realize I had… and it's literally a dream come true."

"Well if this is what you want Kurt I won't stand in your way… but um, what about us?"

"That is where my reluctance lies… I have pretty much made up my mind as far as work goes. I love Broadway, but I have never had the same kind of love and dedication that Rachel has for it… and we both know that she has what it takes; while I don't."

"But you do-"

"I don't," Kurt cut him off shaking his head. "Talent like mine is a dime a dozen on Broadway and yes I have the talent to shine but I don't have the drive. And that is what it takes," Blaine nodded. He wasn't exactly agreeing with Kurt but he was showing that he understood. "And as far as us," he turned and faced Blaine fully. "I will never stand in the way of your dreams either Blaine."

"But-"

"No wait… just listen," when it was clear that he had Blaine's full attention he spoke again. "Do I want you by my side as I conquer Paris… absolutely; but do I want that at the expense of your own dreams and your own passions… never," he could see the tears swimming in Blaine's eyes.

"But what about us?" Blaine's lip was quivering.

"I'll wait for you forever Blaine," Kurt answered and he was now crying right alongside his boyfriend.

"Wh-When d-do you have to tell them?"

"Soon," was all Kurt said.

"Do I have the same amount of time to decide?" He asked with tears in his eyes and pain in his voice. Kurt nodded.

"You have as much time as you need Blaine…listen to yourself… listen to your heart and then decide. And even if I leave and you decide in a month or year from now," Blaine nodded. "I'm always going to be yours Blaine but this is something I can't say no to," Blaine nodded again and tears overwhelmed him. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug; knowing exactly how he felt and how he himself struggled with this decision; even though his mind was pretty much made up the moment he was offered the job.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said through tears and into Kurt's neck.

"I love you too Blaine… you are the man of my dreams and that won't change no matter how many miles are between us."

"It won't change for me either," and with that he cried harder, and Kurt held him tighter.

And even if this meant goodbye.

Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would not be for good.

If Rachel and Quinn could handle long distance for four years so could he and Blaine… and he knew they could handle it for as long as it took.

He was Blaine's and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Or ever.

* * *

Puck was hard at work painting the walls of _Beth's Hideaway_ when Sawyer walked in and stopped in her tracks. She just stood leaning against the bar with her arms crossed over her chest while she watched Puck work.

She had never fallen so quickly and so hard for anyone as she had fallen for this man and even though it was one of the scariest things to think about she knew that this is the life…and this is the man she wanted to spend her life with.

It was inevitable.

It was fate.

It was what she had always wanted for her life; even though she'd never admit that out loud.

When Puck noticed her leering he let out a loud chuckle; effectively breaking her out of her thoughts and her eyes landed on him.

"What?" She asked with a bite in her tone and he merely laughed more.

"Like what you see?" He waggled his eyebrows and she shook her head no.

"Not when you act like a caveman," she shot back and walked closer to him. "But normally… yes very much," as she got closer he hopped off the ladder and swept her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from the hug, only to meet his eyes. "This place looks amazing Noah," his smile got wider.

"You think?"

"I know… all of your hard work is showing and this place is going to be amazing… just like you are." He let out and audible sigh and her eyebrow lifted. "What?"

"I just love you, is all."

"Well I just love you too," and then his lips were on hers. After a sweet, albeit extremely heated kiss he pulled back and met her eyes.

"And you think this is the life for you?"

"Of course," she was confused and he could tell by her tone; so he elaborated. "I mean when I met you Sawyer, I promised you a life of rock and roll fortunes as our band made it big and now… I'm a bar owner… are you sure this is the life you want to share?"

"Listen to yourself Noah," she said and he was confused now. "You say that like it's a bad thing… owning and running a successful business these days is nothing to be ashamed of."

"No I know… I just meant that when we met I thought I was going to be the next big thing in the rock world… and how do you know it's going to be successful?"

"Well first of all," she toyed with the short hairs on the back of his almost bald head. "You are going to be the next big thing in the rock world… it'll just be in the form of a night club owner that has a packed house every night," his smile widened. "And second of all I know it's going to be successful because it's you running it… and I'd put my money on you every time," with that he crashed his lips into hers in a much more passionate kiss this time.

He couldn't believe his luck in finding this incredible woman.

This is the woman he thought he'd never find even though Quinn and Rachel always promised him that he would.

And boy were they right.

And as if on cue; he heard the very familiar sound of his two best friends as they made fun of him.

"That's gross Puck," Quinn's voice sounded from behind them.

"Yeah you should keep that behind closed doors bro," Rachel teased as well. As Puck pulled out of the kiss he looked over at them.

"This from the two people who could never… and probably will never be able to keep their hands off of each other to find somewhere private." Rachel and Quinn both laughed. "I mean how many times did you two fuck in the bathrooms at McKinley?" Both girls blushed at the question because the number was far too high to even try to think of.

"Yeah and shut up because we were behind closed doors," Sawyer added. "You two barged in here like you own the place," Sawyer winked to show that she was teasing; as if Rachel and Quinn didn't know that already, but she wanted to be sure.

"We came here to help you bitch," Quinn shouted.

"Yeah we figured we'd help paint and then maybe christen the bathroom again," Rachel said with a wink at Quinn. "I mean painting is such an aphrodisiac isn't Quinn?"

"It sure is babe," Quinn told her as her mind went back to the time that she and Rachel painted her bedroom at her apartment with Santana and Brittany. And then again when they painted in their own apartment.

"That's fucking gross you two," Santana's voice broke Quinn out of fantasy land and she and Brittany entered _the hideaway_. "Keep that shit to yourselves," she turned her attention from Quinn and Rachel to Puck and Sawyer. "And if you two start rubbing on each other Britt and I are so out of here… and you bitches can paint this shit all by yourselves."

"No one said you had to help Satan," Puck shot at her.

"Fuck you Puckerman," Santana shot back and Puck could only grin.

Some things never changed.

And he hoped they never would.

He walked over to Santana and handed her the paint roller he had been using.

"I ain't fucking touching that," she shouted and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I thought you were here to help?"

"Yeah by offering my opinions… not by actually working… Britts and I leave next week for sunny L.A. and maybe we won't come back."

"You'll come back," Quinn said and Santana only acknowledged it with eye roll and then she looked at Puck again. "Anyways… I'm getting my body ready for the sun and the sand. So no… I won't be working."

"Oh right… I should've known," Puck said sarcastically.

"Yes… you should have."

A few moments later; Tina and Mike entered followed closely by Sugar and Brody, and then Kurt and Blaine.

"We came to help," Tina said taking off her jacket and Puck smiled at all of his friends as they each grabbed a paint roller or brush and got to work on helping him.

He was so grateful to these people back in high school.

And now he was even more touched by them… these are the greatest people he could ever hope to know; and he hoped he would know them forever.

"What are you thinking babe?" Sawyer's voice came from beside him as she watched him take in the sight of all of his friends helping.

"How lucky I am," he answered honestly and she smiled because she just knew.

/

Quinn was painting around the door frame when Rachel approached her.

"I'm going to miss him," Rachel said leaning up against the ladder.

"Miss who?" Quinn wondered and looked at her girlfriend; who was looking adorable with paint smeared across her cheek.

"Kurt," with those words Quinn's eyes drifted over to where Kurt was sitting at the bar taking a break and as he sipped on his water Quinn could see what Rachel was talking about; then her eyes drifted to Blaine and she could see a sadness hidden behind his smile as he joked around with Mike.

"M-Maybe he hasn't decided yet," she said hopefully even though she knew he already had.

"Come on Quinn… he's practically already gone," Rachel said sadly and Quinn nodded. "I mean I am so happy and proud of him but what will our lives be without Kurt and Blaine in them?" Quinn nodded sadly.

"They'll never be gone… not really," she said and this time Rachel nodded knowingly. "But how do you know Blaine is going… I mean look how sad he is?" Rachel did look because she already knew.

"Which is why I know he is going… there is no way that he is not following Kurt to wherever his heart leads him."

"But what about Blaine's dreams?"

"I don't know Quinn… but I do know that there is nothing that would stop me from following you to Paris if I was faced with not having you here."

"Not even Broadway?"

"Not even Broadway," Rachel said flatly and Quinn's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Well there is nothing that wouldn't keep me right by your side either Rachel Berry," Quinn told her as she pulled her closer; she held her tight as their eyes drifted to the boys in question.

"Kurt's heart is already in Paris… but a part of him will die if Blaine stays here," Rachel said.

"And Blaine's heart is with Kurt and a part of him will die if he doesn't go with him," Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"When did the future become a threat?" Rachel wondered and she felt Quinn shake her head.

"I don't know baby… I don't know."

They both felt for their friends as they struggled with the choice they were faced with.

And both were silently thankful that it wasn't a choice they had to make.

Or would ever have to make.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Welcome to Wherever You Are by Bon Jovi**

**Up next: the conclusion to the choice that Kurt and Blaine were both faced with.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught in Your Gravity

**A/N: For all the people that want to see more Faberry I do apologize. After writing over one million words about them in this verse it's very difficult to make this all about them and since it's been an ensemble story since the beginning it's going to continue that way. With that said; I do promise that there is still plenty of Faberry to look forward to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Caught in Your Gravity**

"_You're like a Sunday morning, pleasing my eyes. You're a midsummer's dream, _

_under a star soaked sky. That peaceful easy feeling; at the end of a long, _

_long road. You're like coming home."_

_-Lonestar; "You're Like Coming Home" lyrics_

_/_

Rachel was in the kitchen making some popcorn for all of their guests when Quinn came up from behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby."

"Hey," Rachel cooed lovingly, leaned her head back against Quinn's shoulder and just took in the feeling of having her favorite girl in the world pressed against her.

"Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding me, Quinn? How long have we been dating?" Quinn giggled at Rachel's question and the fact that she seemed completely appalled that Quinn would even ask that. But otherwise she didn't answer, and after a few moments Rachel continued. "Anyway in all the years you have known me, how excited do I get for the Oscars?"

"About half as excited as you get for the Tonys," Quinn relied with a giggle and Rachel merely shrugged.

"Yeah well that goes without saying… but seriously Quinn, you have been to my family's Oscar parties you know how I feel about award shows."

"I know," Quinn agreed before she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "But I meant the fact that we get to watch Brittany's hard work… one of our best friends, choreographed the dance numbers of the show, and that is very exciting."

"I know," Rachel shouted with glee and then turned in Quinn's arms. "I am so very excited and also incredibly nervous for her… but I know she will do brilliantly and I am so… so proud of her."

"Me too," and with that Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel and just as the kiss started to get more intense they heard someone clear their throat behind them. The kiss broke and both girls looked over at Kurt who was standing there; looking a bit scared.

"They um… they said the dance number would be on after the commercial break," he said and Rachel squealed. She looked back at the microwave and the popcorn that was still popping. Quinn smiled at her.

"Go on," she told Rachel. "I'll be in as soon as this is done," Rachel squealed again and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. And then she was gone. Kurt smiled at Quinn before turning to follow Rachel. "Hey," Quinn said softly and he turned back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said softly but she saw through that in an instant. And he knew she saw through it.

"Are you really?" It was a simple question but it held so much weight.

"Yeah… I mean," he sighed and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, Blaine is still unsure of what he wants and I don't want to pressure him at all but it's starting to drive me crazy." He could see Quinn nodding and knew she understood. "I mean Vogue gave me a few months to move and start a new life in another country… I guess I just hoped that Blaine wouldn't take the entire few months to decide, you know?"

"Yeah I know… but maybe you should talk to him."

"I can't," he said quickly. "I mean, I can't rush him on this; that would be unfair and I feel that I am already being unfair. I'm asking him to choose between his two greatest loves… that is not fair and I did it anyway."

"I know… and I understand your guilt over this… but all I'm saying is that if this was me and Rachel, there wouldn't even be a choice."

"And maybe there isn't for Blaine either," Kurt told her. "Maybe he just needs a little time to figure that out… and he deserves that time."

"You're right, he does… but you're allowed to be frustrated with waiting… and you shouldn't feel bad about that. You deserve to be worried Kurt," Quinn turned toward the now finished popcorn. She emptied the bag into the bowl and when she turned back to Kurt she could see that he was thinking her words over.

"Look, all I am saying is that you being frustrated isn't something to feel bad about and if you need to talk about it with someone that isn't Blaine, you can talk to me," she passed by him and as she did she heard him quietly whisper.

"Thank you Quinn."

"Always Kurt," she replied before walking into the living room just as the show had begun again. Kurt followed behind her.

Quinn watched as he took his seat next to Blaine. She could see that Blaine seemed just as stressed and worried as Kurt was.

She hoped that they would come to a decision soon.

For both of their sakes.

And then she felt Rachel tugging her arm and pulling her to sit next to her as the dance number began and they all watched with bated breath as an original Brittany S. Pierce dance number was performed on the Academy Awards show and they were all beaming with pride when it was over.

And it was perfect.

Quinn's phone beeped a few minutes later.

From Santana: _Did you see that? Did you fucking see that brilliance?_

From Quinn:_ I did and I'm so proud of her. Please tell her that we all watched it and we're all so proud._

From Santana: _Will do. After this we're going to the after party and I might get to meet some celebrities. They're fucking everywhere dude. Meryl Streep walked by me earlier and I almost passed the fuck out._

Quinn laughed when she read that and she saw that Rachel was looking at her so she showed her the text; Rachel laughed too.

From Quinn: _I don't blame you. But go enjoy your time there and celebrate Brittany the way she deserves._

From Santana: _Oh I will :p_

From Quinn: _Something tells me you meant that in a naughty way._

From Santana: _Oh Q… you know me so well ;) talk to you bitches later. I'ma go get my drank on._

From Quinn: _Okay and ew._

From Santana: _Fuck you Fabray!_

With that Quinn put her phone away, cuddled with Rachel, and watched the remainder of the show with her family.

And it was wonderful.

And just like always she was caught up in Rachel's gravity.

But there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

Brittany was backstage, congratulating all of the dancers on their amazing performances when her phone beeped. In fact, it beeped four times. She ignored it briefly in favor of talking to her dancers.

"You guys were amazing, I am so proud of you all and I couldn't have asked for better work… thank you all so much."

"So I guess we don't suck anymore," one of the male dancers teased and she rolled her eyes knowing he was teasing but she still felt the need to apologize.

'I'm sorry again about that I-"

"Relax Brittany," one of the female dancers cut in. "We were just kidding. We knew that was just frustration on your part. You're an amazing teacher and we couldn't have done this at all never mind as well as we did, without you," Brittany's eyes were full of tears at those words and she was engulfed in a group hug by the entire group of dancers.

"Excuse me," a male voice behind them had the dancers backing away from Brittany and when they did she saw that it was one of the producers of the show. All of the dancers scurried off at the sight of him. "Was it something I said?" He asked with a chuckle and Brittany laughed as well.

"No they're just… well yeah, maybe you scared them a little," she was nervous and he could tell so he quickly told her what he had come to talk to her about.

"Well there is no reason to fear me, I'm harmless," with that she let out another humorless chuckle and he decided to put her out of her misery. "Okay well I don't know why you're so worried I just came back here to tell you that your work was brilliant and your dancers were flawless."

"Thank you sir," she said with a huge grin.

"We would be happy to have you back next year if you're willing," she nodded her ascent before he even finished talking. "Well okay, we will be in contact with your manager sometime in the near future."

"Okay," she managed to stammer out and the man smiled. As he turned to leave he looked back and met her eyes.

"Oh and Miss Pierce," she looked up at him.

"Hm."

"I think that routine was brilliant, flawless, and award winning," and with that her smile grew even bigger than before. He left her then and she practically floated to the dressing room. When she got there she pulled her cell phone out and read her four texts in the order they had come in.

The first one was from Santana.

From Santana: _I am so fucking proud of you baby and I am so proud that I get to be on your arm today… and every day. I love you!_

She smiled and opened the second one.

From Mom: _Your father and I have never been more proud of you baby._

She smiled again and read the third one.

From Quinn: _Everyone is here at me and Rachel's house and we just watched the show. So I speak for everyone when I say that you were amazing and incredible and we are so proud._

Her smile widened. She loved her friends so much. She opened the last one and it was from Quinn again.

From Quinn: _Oh and Rachel said that she sees and Emmy in your future and even before she wins one._

Brittany laughed at that and then she replied to each text saving Santana's for last.

From Brittany: _Thanks mom and tell daddy I love you both so much._

From Brittany: _Thank you Quinn and please thank everyone and tell them that I wouldn't be here without them… literally_

From Brittany: _I wouldn't be here without you Santana. And I mean that in every sense of the word. You saved me, time and again. I am caught in your gravity baby and there is nowhere else I'd rather be. I love you too._

A moment later she sent another one.

From Brittany: _On the next commercial break meet me in the ladies room where you can properly congratulate me ;)_

It wasn't even a second later when she received replies from everyone… all at once.

From Mom: _We love you too._

From Quinn: _We're a family and that's what families do, they save each other._

She knew Quinn was referring to her thanks to them for helping her graduate because it was true she wouldn't be there without every single one of them.

And the last text was from the only person she had ever, and would ever love.

From Santana: _I'll be there and if you get there first, don't start without me._

She laughed again and tapped out a reply.

From Brittany:_ I make no promises ;)_

And she did get there first.

But she didn't start without her.

* * *

Rachel was going out of her mind.

She was trying to listen to what the wedding planner was telling her but the man was speaking so quickly that she was having a hard time understanding him.

_She_ was having a hard time.

_Rachel Berry_… was having a hard time understanding someone that was talking way too fast. And that fact alone was blowing her mind, also it was distracting her. Another thing that was distracting her was the fact that Quinn was not there.

She understood- of course she understood- Quinn was at work filming her television show which was set to premiere as a mid-season replacement after another show had been cancelled. It would air six episodes and if it did well the network was going to air the rest of the episodes the following season. So basically they had six episodes to sell themselves as a worthy show. And Rachel was nervous about that as much as Quinn was.

But then again she wasn't worried about Quinn herself.

She always knew the girl would shine in the spotlight; just like she always had.

And then the wedding planner was calling her name and she snapped out of her thoughts of Quinn.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uhhh… I uh umm…" she stammered because the answer was yes; she had definitely heard him. But was she listening? Not so much… and even if she had been, could she understand him?

That was a defining NO.

So instead she stammered and stumbled over her words and was so thankful… more thankful than she had ever been when Kurt's voice rang out in the crowded coffee shop.

"How's it going Rach?" He asked as he sat down next to her; and she finally breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt would help; Kurt would hopefully understand this guy's incessant and way too quick talking habits.

Kurt had understood her for years- after all.

And in this moment she was so glad she had texted Kurt for help.

And then the guy started to talk again and again she panicked because if the look on Kurt's face was any indication; he couldn't understand this guy either.

_Oh for fuck's sake_- she thought.

"I'm sorry sir," Kurt cut the incoherent mumbling man off. "But Miss Berry is not going to be in need of your services after all."

"What?"

"Um, what?" The man and Rachel asked at the same time and consequently it was also the first thing she understood from him since meeting him.

"Yeah um… she will gladly pay your for your time today but we have decided to go in another direction."

"But-"

"Thank you for your time," Kurt cut him off again. And with the appalled man got to his feet, grasped his belongings and stormed out of the café in a huff. It was very Rachel Berry-esque and Kurt giggled at that.

"Um, excuse me," Rachel said and he could tell she was angry. His laughing stopped and his smile all but disappeared. "What was that Kurt?"

"Look you don't need him."

"Don't I?"

"No you don't… you couldn't understand him anyway," Rachel couldn't argue with that. In fact she was calming down quite a bit. She switched seats and took the seat the wedding planner had been sitting and faced Kurt.

"Okay so what then? I mean I can't plan a wedding Kurt… I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"No you wouldn't… but do you know who would?"

"Who?"

"Me," he said flatly and Rachel couldn't fight the smile that idea brought to her face. He was right; he was the perfect choice. Her mind immediately flashed back to Burt and Carole's wedding and what an amazing job Kurt did putting that together; and with a meager budget at that. She and Quinn would have much more to spend as both of their careers were currently thriving.

But then all of her excitement suddenly vanished.

"But… But Kurt, you're leaving."

"I know," he was still just as excited as he was when he first told her.

"But how are-"

"Rachel… I don't leave for a couple months. I can help you come up with a plan. And power point," he saw her eyes light up as soon as he said those words and he held back a laugh. "We will have everything planned out to perfection before I leave and then you and Quinn will just have to follow the steps by the deadlines given," her smile grew as he talked so he continue. "And if you run into trouble I will only be a phone call away… more than happy to help," she nodded.

"And I will also find a suitable replacement planner to help deal with the day to day crazy Rachel that I am sure you will become," she shook her head and beamed at him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kurt," she battled the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I know," he covered her hand with his own. "I am going to miss you too. I'm going to miss everyone but this is a dream come true… and it was a dream I didn't even realize I wanted until it was laid at my feet," she nodded her head.

"Yeah I know that feeling," she said as she thought back to the first time she saw Quinn, and then to the first time she spoke to the girl. She had always been in love with her but she never thought that dream would come to fruition until that fated day when Quinn revealed her own feelings.

_Don't stop believing_- she thought with a wistful grin.

She shook her head and focused in her friend who was going to help her as much as possible up until the day he would be leaving to move an ocean away; and suddenly she was sad. To fight those feelings she asked Kurt about the one thing she knew was still weighing on his mind.

"And Blaine, has he-" she stopped talking when he shook his head no.

"No," he told her honestly and she could see that it was definitely something that was heavy on his mind and in his heart. "I mean I get it… it's huge but it's driving me insane. He's not even really talking to me about it and I wish he would you know."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "H-Have you asked him?"

"No, because I don't want him to think I'm pressuring him. I just wish I knew where his head was at?"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She asked and he shook his head no again.

"No, I appreciate the thought Rachel but I don't want him to think I sent you… and he knows us both so well that he would know," she nodded in agreement. "No, I just need to be patient and wait for him and hope for the best. I mean, worst case… he doesn't go, but that doesn't mean we have to break up right?"

"Right," she told him. "I mean look at Quinn and I… we did it. It wasn't easy but we did it," she was trying to keep the negativity out of her voice so that he wouldn't go to that place but she knew he did anyway.

She could see it.

"But you and Quinn could at least visit every other weekend," she didn't say anything.

She didn't have to.

They were both sharing the same thought. Which was that if Kurt went to Paris alone it would most likely be the end of relationship with Blaine.

Kurt shook his head and wiped his tears.

"Enough about me… let's talk about this wedding," Rachel's smile widened. She was happy to try and get Kurt's mind off of Blaine even if it was only for a few hours. "Where do we start?"

"You tell me… you're the expert," and with that his smile appeared again and they began looking through wedding magazines for ideas of where to start.

And it was kind of wonderful.

A few hours without any worries.

A few hours… for two old friends to re-connect again.

It was perfect.

/

"Hey Quinn… thanks for meeting me," Blaine said as he handed her a cup. She sat across from him at the Starbucks near the studio. "I know you're busy right now and-"

"It's fine Blaine," she cut him off. She could tell he was worrying and the last thing he needed right now was to add more stress onto himself; he was stressed enough. "We get breaks, it's fine."

"Okay," he said quietly and then the next few minutes were filled with nothing but silence as he thought about what he had wanted to ask her. She waited patiently because the last thing she wanted to do was push. So instead she just sipped her coffee and waited.

Finally he spoke.

"How do you know what the right choice is?" He didn't have to elaborate any further for her to know what he meant. She smiled and covered his hand.

"You just know," he met her eyes. "I know that seems a bit cliché and kind of like a cop out," he nodded as that was his first thought. "But it's the honest truth. You just know Blaine. Look, it's actually very simple."

"There is nothing simple about this," he cut her off as he felt the stress rising again. "I mean I have done nothing but stress out about this decision since Kurt told me. I mean I even lost some hair in the drain of the shower this morning. This is the single most stressful thing I have ever had to think about… and there is nothing simple about that."

"Okay," Quinn said realizing that maybe she worded it wrong and tried a different approach. "Look I didn't mean the decision was simple," she told him and when he looked up she knew she had his full attention. "I meant the concept is."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means... you need to imagine both choices. Put your mind into a position where you have chosen your career over Kurt, and then do the same with the choice being Kurt over Broadway… and then decide from there."

"I'm confused."

"In each scenario, you have to live without something that is important to you right?" He nodded. "Well which one can you see yourself being happy without having and then the choice will be obvious," she watched as his mind played over her words. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem," she got up from her seat. "I have to get back… I hope I helped."

"You did… thank you." He said and he got up to hug her. Once she was gone he sat back down. From the doorway Quinn watched him as he continued to think about what she had told him to do.

And he didn't know it yet.

But she did.

She knew his choice from the moment she told him; she could see it on his face.

And she sure would miss him.

Both of them.

* * *

The next day all of Kurt's worries flew out the window as Blaine found him at home after work.

"Hey," he said carefully having seen the look on Blaine's face. He looked adorable- albeit a bit crazy- but still very adorable.

"Hey… listen I'm sorry for shutting you out Kurt I just needed to-"

"It's okay I understand."

"I talked with Quinn and she helped me see things-"

"It's fine Blaine… you don't have to decide right away we have time and I can wait."

"But I have-"

"Blaine."

"Stop interrupting me," Blaine said with a low frustrated groan.

"Sorry," Kurt said with fear in his tone. He could feel a slight panic washing over him. This was the moment he had been waiting, and begging for, and suddenly he felt like he wasn't ready to hear Blaine's choice.

Maybe he never would be.

Blaine could see the panic in Kurt's eye and decided to end his worrying.

"I'm caught in your gravity Kurt," he said with his voice trembling and Kurt stepped closer to the boy of his dreams who somewhere in between it all became the man of his dreams. "I have been… ever since that day you walked down those stairs at Dalton and though I didn't know what it was in that moment, I knew you had changed me. There is no amount of fame and fortune that could or would ever compete with that."

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt began and then the tears overwhelmed him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this, I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure and that I wouldn't wind up resenting you if I followed my heart."

"And you won't?"

"No," Blaine said proudly and Kurt could tell that he meant it; but he still wanted to be sure.

"And how can you be sure?"

"It's simple actually… I pictured my life on Broadway as a successful male lead but without you in my life," Kurt nodded. "And then I pictured myself in Paris with you and not performing on Broadway."

"And?"

"Well in only one of those scenarios I was giving up the only thing that I couldn't live without and that certainly wasn't Broadway."

"Oh god," Kurt said again and the tears slid down his cheeks.

"I can see myself living happily without Broadway Kurt… but I cannot see myself living happily without you." With that Kurt kissed him. It was deep, it was passionate, and it was full of love and desire and when the kiss broke Blaine knew he had made the right choice.

Because never once had performing filled him with as much joy as kissing Kurt did.

And so the choice was easy.

In fact, it had never even been a choice at all.

"Are you sure though?" Kurt's voice broke him out of his thought and he met the beautiful eyes of the man he loved. He nodded once. "But Blaine I know you say you won't resent me but-"

"There are no buts Kurt… this is my choice and I know it's the right one because it's making me happy… if I chose Broadway… a choice that doesn't even guarantee my happiness I would've chose wrong."

"But what are you going to do?"

"I'll find something… you found a dream come true that you didn't even realize was what you always wanted right?" Kurt nodded. "Well maybe Paris is where I'll find mine too."

"I love you," Kurt said happily and dreamily. He was going to get everything his heart desired and the feeling was overwhelming.

The best kind of overwhelming though.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered before he kissed him. And as they kissed both men knew that the right choice had been made.

They weren't sure how they knew.

They couldn't explain it, they could only feel it.

Like gravity.

* * *

The week ended much like it had begun.

Everyone was scattered around Rachel and Quinn's living room. But this time Brittany and Santana were there as well.

And this time, they were celebrating Quinn.

Her television show was about to premiere and she was so excited and thrilled to be surrounded by such amazing people as they once again gathered to support each other. She wasn't sure exactly when or exactly how the glee club had become a family.

But they had.

And she was once again, so glad for that fact.

The popcorn bowls were on the table, everyone had a beer in hand, and Quinn leaned against the doorframe between the living room and kitchen… and watched them all.

Her friends.

Puck, Sawyer, Brody, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel… always Rachel.

They were all here.

And the friends back home and all over the country were in her heart and she knew they would be watching too.

She knew without a doubt.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel's soft voice brought her back to the present and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a contented sigh. "I'm just thankful for you all." Rachel smiled and stepped closer; wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and hugging her tight.

"We're all proud of you, you know." Quinn nodded because she did know. "Especially me… I love you so much Quinn and I am so proud of you, and proud to be with you."

"Me too baby… you're like," she trailed off as her thoughts ran wild. There were so many different words that she could use to describe what Rachel was to her. But one word summed them all up perfect. "You're like coming home," Rachel beamed at that and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss.

After a moment, Rachel stepped out of her embrace and tugged on her hand.

"Come on… it's time," Rachel said excitedly and dragged Quinn over to the chair that they had been sharing earlier.

"So Q," Santana said and Quinn looked over at her. "Are you going to be fat from the first episode?" Quinn laughed at the fact that Santana would never change.

And she'd never want her too.

"No… my character doesn't even find out that she's pregnant until like episode four," Santana nodded and Quinn knew she was thinking of another inappropriate question.

"Okay so does she know she has a raging lady boner for other ladies from the beginning or not?"

"Pretty much from the moment she sees the girl of her dreams," she answered and then her eyes locked on Rachel's as they once again relieved that amazing moment from their past. The first of many small moments they have shared, and will continued to share.

The sound of Santana's scoff brought them out of their staring contest.

"Wait so what you're telling me is… this show is basically recounting you and Berry's relationship."

"Pretty much," Quinn said with a giggle.

"Oh for fuck's sake, wasn't once enough?" Santana shouted with a grumble while Quinn just laughed. Once the show began everyone was quiet as they did in fact start to relive the journey that she and Rachel made together.

And it did make for great television.

Like she always knew it would.

And everyone was glued to the television as the episode played out… even Santana.

It was in that moment that Quinn knew her labor of love was a success.

And she didn't need the ratings to know that… she could feel it.

And then Rachel leaned her head back and whispered in her ear.

"Small moments," two words that brought the biggest smile to Quinn's face.

"Another of many," she replied and kissed Rachel's cheek before they both turned their attention back to the screen; where they became just as enthralled with the show as everyone in the room was.

Just as the rest of the world was.

Small moments indeed.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Everything is Different by Stellar Kart. **

**Up next: The gang says goodbye to Kurt and Blaine the only way they know how, stay tuned…**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Different Roads

**A/N: This is the chapter where Kurt and Blaine leave for Paris; they'll still show up from time to time but they won't be a huge part of this story going forward. **

**There will be three songs in this chapter with multiple singers so their names will be before the part they sing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Taking Different Roads**

"_Home wasn't a set house, or a single turn on the map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, _

_and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you can take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go."_

_-Sarah Dessen; What Happened to Goodbye_

_/_

Rachel and Kurt were going crazy with the wedding planning; it was one of those rare nights where they all had the night off. Well besides Kurt who had given notice to his show that he would be leaving and they had replaced him.

So Kurt spent his nights packing for Paris and his days helping Rachel with the wedding plans; and tonight she was off as well.

But she wasn't the only one. This was a very rare night indeed; as not only Rachel but Quinn, Santana, Sawyer, Puck, and Sugar were all off of work. And they were all over at Rachel's house watching from the living room while Rachel and Kurt sat across the room in the dining room; sorting out the wedding plans.

Kurt rolled his eyes because- of course- Rachel was extra crazy today and everyone that was gathered around the living room were all laughing quietly as they watched the two of them.

Rachel on the other hand hadn't even really noticed what was going on with everyone else as she was stuck inside her own head.

"Hey Q," Santana's voice called from across the living room to Quinn who had been intently watching Rachel. She was helping with the wedding planning- well she wanted to anyway- but every time she tried to help she either got yelled at by Rachel, by Kurt, or by both of them. So she decided that she would sit idly by and wait; for if and when either of them needed her for something.

It was safer that way.

But when she heard Santana calling her she turned her attention to her friend and she met her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to marry Berry?" She cupped her hand over her mouth and spoke barely above a whisper. "She's a little fucking crazy!"

"I heard that Satan," Rachel's voice chimed from the other room and Santana's eyes bulged out.

"How the fuck did she hear that?" Santana said in the same tone.

"I heard that too," Rachel's voice chimed again and Santana sat back against her chair in amazement… also slight fear. "And I might not be so CRAZY," she shouted the word. "If my _fiancée _who supposedly loves me _so_ much was actually HELPING!" She screamed the last words and Quinn hopped to her feet.

"Whipped," Puck whispered and Quinn turned to smack him but saw that Sawyer was already doing it. She turned back and scurried over to the other room.

When she appeared in the dining room; Rachel rolled her eyes at the sight of her.

"Oh now you suddenly want to help," she said with an attitude. "Now! After I scream at you."

"Rachel all you do is scream at me," Quinn said and when Rachel turned and glared at her she became a little frightened.

So did Kurt.

And so would anyone who had to see that look on Rachel's normally sweet face.

"And I-I-I-" Quinn stammered.

"Hm, did you hear that?" Kurt asked to no one in particular. "That sounds like my cue to leave," and then he was gone, and so were the rest of their friends; leaving Quinn alone in the dining room with a very angry Rachel Berry.

Rachel wasn't yelling anymore.

She wasn't doing anything actually… except staring at Quinn with her arms crossed and a terrifying look of pure hurt mixed with an equally terrifying look of rage.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean that the way it sounded I-"

"All I do is scream at you," Rachel repeated her words. "All I do is scream at you?" She shouted now and Quinn looked to her feet. It was true; if it wasn't her it was Kurt and Quinn understood… she really, really did. She knew how stressed out that this planning was and she wanted to help but she was being shut out.

And she was being shut out in the form of getting screamed at by Rachel at every turn.

And she knew Rachel knew it too.

But she also knew that there was no reasoning with Rachel right now.

So instead she kept quiet.

"Oh, so you're going to say nothing," Rachel yelled again and it was then that Quinn heard the front door open and close and she knew that all of their friends were making an escape.

"What should I say Rachel?" Quinn asked as her own anger was starting to flare. "It doesn't matter what I say; it doesn't matter what I do… you're still going to scream at me. It doesn't matter that you're virtually shutting me out of the planning of my own wedding because every time I offer to help you scream at me-"

"Quinn I-"

"And when I don't offer you scream at me anyway… I'm tired of this Rachel. I am tired of walking on egg shells as far as the wedding goes. You _don't _want my help… you _do_ want my help," she was finally letting all of her pent up anger out and there was nothing Rachel could do to stop it now. "Maybe you don't even want me at the fucking wedding," she finished with a scream and turned to leave.

"Quinn I-" Quinn wheeled around and Rachel's words died in her throat.

"No! You know what… tell me when I have to be there, tell me where I have to be… tell me what I have to wear and I'll be there because I want to marry you Rachel, I just didn't realize I was going to have no part in planning it with you," and with that Quinn stormed out of the kitchen.

And when the front door slammed in her wake Rachel jumped at the sound.

And then she collapsed as tears washed over her.

Quinn was right.

She had been shutting her out.

And she didn't even know why.

* * *

It was several hours and several drinks with Santana later; that Quinn stumbled into the apartment. She wasn't drunk per se… she was just a little tipsy; not enough that she didn't care how much storming out must've hurt Rachel so as soon as she got the door closed; she called quietly for her.

"Rach," she said softly. When there was no answer she knew the girl was sleeping. As she made her way over to the couch she saw her beautiful fiancée asleep in the couch; her cheeks were stained with tears and that alone broke Quinn's heart.

Knowing she was the source of those tears.

Rather than the source of the smile Rachel usually wore.

She sat down on the couch next to her and just stared at her face. She looked at the girl of her dreams for quite some time wondering how in the hell they got here.

She knew fighting and arguing was part of life.

And especially part of love.

She just hated when she and Rachel fought; she hated when she made Rachel sad, or mad, or any emotion other that blissfully happy.

After watching her sleep for several minutes she leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to those perfect lips.

When Rachel felt Quinn's lips on hers it woke her up instantly and she moaned into it; she opened her eyes, tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, and deepened the kiss.

"Mm," this time it was Quinn that moaned as Rachel's tongue pushed deep into her mouth. They enjoyed the feel of each other for several moments before the memory of their fight flooded back to both of their minds; and Quinn reluctantly pulled off of those magnificent lips. "Baby I-"

"Shh," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and holding her tight so that she couldn't move further away. "We'll talk later; I just need to feel you right now." Quinn nodded and then Rachel crashed her lips against Quinn's again. "Mm, you taste like vodka," Rachel hummed as her lips left Quinn's and moved to her neck.

"Yeah I uh… Santana and I… uh oh god Rach, that feels," her words died as Rachel began sucking on her neck.

"I love you," Rachel said into her neck. It was mumbled and Quinn could barely hear it… but she didn't need to hear it to know what Rachel said.

"I love you too baby," Quinn replied and then Rachel's lips were covering hers again.

And as they made love; they reaffirmed how much they both wanted this, how in love they were and always had been…

And how they weren't and would never be taking different roads.

This was home.

In each other's arms, and each other's eyes.

Just like always.

/

Later, as they lay cuddled in bed having made love several times; Rachel leaned up and rested her arms and chin against Quinn's chest.

"I'm sorry-"

"No I'm sorry," Quinn cut her off. "I know you were just stressing out and you're right I should help more."

"No you were right… I haven't even let you help and then I yell at you when you don't offer it."

"We were both wrong then?" Quinn suggested with an arch of her eyebrow. Rachel nodded with a smile across her face.

"And you know that is very hard for me to admit Quinn," she said with a teasing grin.

"I know," Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl's silliness.

"And from now on you're in on every meeting with Kurt, and you're going to be heavily involved in any and all choices going forward… just like you should have been all along."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Quinn asked with a wink and Rachel's evil smirk replaced her smile.

"Oh you have no idea," Rachel said using one of Quinn's signature lines. "But seriously Quinn," she lowered her eyes and smiled again. "I'm sorry." Quinn nodded. "Shutting out wasn't my intention… I have just been stressed out."

"I know… and abandoning you wasn't my intention I was just giving you space."

"So we're on the same road?"

"Always," Quinn answered. Rachel leaned over and pressed a sweet peck to those lips and then settled back down on the bed beside Quinn. It was silent for several moments; until Rachel spoke again.

And there was teasing in her tone.

That innocent but naughty sound that Quinn was so very much in love with.

"You know Quinn…" she began and when Quinn looked over at her she saw that look in Rachel's eyes. That look of wanton desire and she became soaked. "The best part about fighting is…" she trailed off when Quinn hovered over her.

"Make up sex," Quinn finished and Rachel nodded while wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her closer.

"My thoughts exactly," Rachel purred right before Quinn's lips collided with her own.

And they spent the rest of the night making up.

* * *

The next day found Quinn sitting in the audience of Beth's school's auditorium. It was time for the end of the year school play at her school and she was sad that Rachel was going to miss it because of work. But Rachel made her promise that she would record the entire show for her to see later.

And of course she agreed. She had her camera in hand and was waiting for the show to start when Shelby came over and sat beside her.

"Hey," she said and she could tell that the woman was frazzled with nerves.

"Hey," Shelby said and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears. "Ugh I never realized how nerve wracking being a show mom would be," Quinn laughed at that.

"Well if she is anything like you… she will be a big star someday," Quinn said honestly and Shelby met her eyes. What Quinn saw was a look of adoration.

"Thank you Quinn," she said sincerely and Quinn smiled. "But honestly if Beth becomes a big star someday it won't be just because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious?" Shelby asked and she was honestly confused. When Quinn still looked at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about; she continued. "Seriously Quinn… you," she waited and shook her head when Quinn still looked confused. "You spend the better part of your high school career performing with the glee club," Quinn shook her head. "And the other half as a cheerleader… both are an art form."

"Yeah but-"

"Yeah but nothing… and then you spent most of your college career not only starring in plays and movies but also writing them," Quinn was full on blushing now. "And now… a hit television show, a movie under your belt, and another one being written… you're a star Quinn… so if Beth has any aptitude for this I'm pretty damn sure it comes from her genes." Quinn was beaming now.

"Thanks Shelby."

"And that isn't even including Puck's part in all of this… he is also incredibly talented," Quinn nodded again.

"What was that I heard about me be incredible?" Puck's voice sounded from behind them and both women turned to see him sliding into the row behind them with Sawyer right by his side. "I'm not too late am I?"

"No you're just in time," Shelby told him and reached back the grasp his hand. "Thank you so much for being here Puck… both of you," she added meeting Sawyer's eyes. And then she looked at Quinn. "All of you… it means so much to me, and it'll mean so much to Beth."

"Are you kidding me?" Puck asked. "We wouldn't miss it."

"He's right," Quinn added. "And I'm recording it for Rachel… she's so upset that she has to miss it but she told me to tell Beth that she promises not to miss the next one."

"Aw," Shelby said reflecting on the fact that she and Rachel had come such a long way since she first contacted her and then subsequently panicked. "Well Beth will understand, she knows that Rachel is busy being a big, big star… her words not mine," at that both Quinn and Puck beamed with pride over the fact that their daughter was a huge fan of Rachel.

"She also knows that her Mama Quinn is also a big star… and Auntie Britt and Daddy Noah sings loud music… all her words," Puck laughed at that.

"She's just…" he trailed off as he tried to find the words and only one summed it up. "Perfect."

"Yeah she is," both Shelby and Quinn said at the same time. In a tone that was full of pride and unconditional love. The kind of love only a mother would understand.

Just as the curtain rose, Paul entered and sat beside Shelby.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Traffic was insane."

"It's okay," Shelby whispered and looked at the man of her dreams. This is what she always wanted. She just wanted someone to share all of Beth's moments with… and she was so glad she had found him.

Quinn on the other hand fumbled with the video camera and Puck leaned over her shoulder.

"Don't fuck it up Q… or my Jew babe won't give you any of the p-"

"Puckerman!"

"Noah!" Both Quinn and Sawyer reprimanded him before he could finish and he just chuckled and sat back in his seat to watch his baby girl shine.

And she did.

Brilliantly.

And Quinn got it all on video.

And she knew Rachel was going to love every second of watching as Beth; danced, sang, and acted her way across that stage flawlessly.

Later on when they watched the video together along with all of their friends Quinn knew that not only was Rachel beaming with pride over what a good singer Beth already was but so were Puck, Sawyer, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina.

And as Beth danced across that stage she knew that Mike and Brittany were beaming with pride.

And as she said her lines better than any other kid up there she was a very proud mom.

Not like she wasn't anyway.

But watching her future triple threat in her very first production had her buzzing with thoughts of a future for Beth that was very Rachel Berry-esque.

And there was no greater thought than that.

* * *

_Beth's Hideaway_ was just about finished with the renovations and would be ready to open for business in about a month or two… but right now it was definitely in good enough shape for a private party.

A sad party.

But also an incredible one.

Tonight the gang would celebrate Kurt and Blaine as they would be getting on a plane for Paris late the next day; and no one wanted to do this… but they wouldn't want to say goodbye to their friend in any other way.

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Sawyer, and Puck had spent the entire day getting the place ready for the party and now was the time. Kurt and Blaine knew that they would be attending a goodbye party but they had no idea who would be there.

As everyone arrived Rachel squealed when Mercedes and Sam entered the building.

"Nice place Puckerman." Mercedes signature snark had them all turning their heads and Rachel squealing as she walked over to them.

"Oh my god you guys… you made it!" She hugged them both.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it Rachel," she told her. "And we brought someone along," when they stepped aside Rachel squealed again as Artie rolled into the room.

"Oh my Barbra! Artie! I had no idea."

"Yeah these guys kept it a surprise for me because I wasn't sure I could make it until the last minute. After they all hugged and greeted Mercedes, Sam, and Artie; they went back to finishing up the last minute details.

Rachel was setting up the karaoke machine when another voice from her past had her wheeling around in shock, amazement, and maybe a little bit of love.

"Did someone order a big brother?" Finn's voice broke everyone out of their duties and they all stared at him. But more shocking than seeing Finn standing there was seeing the baby that was wrapped up in his arms and the woman standing beside him.

"Oh my Barbra… Finn!" Rachel shouted as she headed over toward him. This was supposed to be a surprise for Kurt and Blaine and instead it felt like it was a surprise party for her. "What are you doing here?" As she got closer so did everyone else.

"Burt… he told me all about what was happening here and I decided there was no way my brother was leaving the country without me saying goodbye to him… so we booked the flight and here we are," he looked over at his wife. "Everyone… this is my wife Gena," they all smiled at the woman and Santana held back a comment. "Gena, this is everyone," he said and she giggled and then he introduced them all by name.

"It's nice to meet all of you… Finn talks of you guys like family so it's great to put faces to the names."

"Gena isn't going to stay for the party she's going to take the baby back to the hotel and we're taking Kurt and Blaine out to dinner tomorrow before they leave but first I wanted to introduce you all to my son Jonathan," with that Rachel melted and took the baby from his arms.

And as she stared into the face of the son of Finn Hudson she had never been more proud of the boy- the man- that was once the biggest pain in her ass.

"He's beautiful Finn," she said handing the baby to Quinn who took the baby and then smiled up at Finn.

"Excellent job Hudson," she told him and he shot her his sideways grin. After the baby was passed around to everyone…

And yes even Santana held him.

The last person to hold him was Puck; and as he handed the now giggling baby to Finn's wife; he smirked at his friend.

"He's fucking incredible dude," Puck held out his hand and Finn shook it with a wide smile.

"Thanks bro."

"I am proud of you man."

"Okay, okay enough of this gay- man- love fest," Santana chimed in. "This party needs to get started or Snix is about to be unleashed on y'all and as you know…that ain't pretty." Both Finn and Puck joined everyone as they laughed at Santana.

She really would never change.

Finn turned to his wife and kissed her and then he kissed his son on the forehead.

"Sleep well buddy," and Rachel who was the closest could see the little boy's smile widen as he looked at his dad.

Wow… Finn Hudson is a dad.

And as she looked at him; she could see an inner happiness.

He was born for this and she damn sure going to tell him so.

"Okay babe," Finn addressed his wife and then he kissed her. "See you later," she nodded.

"Yeah and have fun," she winked and Rachel didn't miss the way the woman looked at him. She was so happy for her friend as that was the way she always looked at Quinn. "It was nice meeting you all," Gena addressed the room and then waved with her free hand as she left. Once she was gone Finn looked back at his friends and the first one he locked eyes on was Rachel Berry.

"I'm so proud of you Finn," she told him and watched him beam at her words.

"Thanks Rach," he pulled her into a hug.

"I have a question," Santana's voice brought them out of their moment and all eyes were on her. "Why is your wife so pouty Finn; is it because you have a limp dick?" Finn just laughed at that and stepped closer to her.

"I have missed you too Santana," he pulled her into a hug.

"Ew, gross… make it stop," Santana fought the hug. They were all watching and laughing at the exchange between Finn and Santana that they missed Kurt and Blaine walking in.

"Hey guys," Kurt said and they all wheeled around and screamed surprise but it didn't have the same effect.

But somehow it was just as perfect as if it had happened the way they intended.

Especially when Kurt saw Mercedes and the squealing began as they hugged like school girls.

* * *

Several hours, and many drinks later the gang was having a blast as they all talked and drank, and showed their love the way families do.

It was brilliant.

It was amazing.

And it was sad.

And as Rachel stood off to the side reflecting on the fact that next day she would be saying goodbye to one of her best friends… well two of them.

"Hey," she heard Quinn's voice and looked up to see her approaching. She shot her a sad smile. "Don't be sad baby… not until tomorrow anyway."

"I know… I know, it's just… I-" she stammered.

"I know," Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm going to miss them too," she kissed Rachel's foreheads.

"It's just… we're taking different roads… we all are and I get that; it just really sucks that Kurt's road is taking him and Blaine so far away."

"I know," Quinn pressed their foreheads together and just listened to the sound of Rachel's breathing. She wasn't looking forward to the next day either. Luckily Puck's voice broke them out of their sad moment and they focused on celebrating tonight and being sad tomorrow.

"Hey everyone," Puck called over the mic and the chattering died down. "As you all know this place will be opening sometime within the next few months and we will have a grand opening officially… but unofficially I couldn't think of a better way to kick off the grand opening of my night club than by celebrating two of the best and bravest men I know… so here is to Kurt and Blaine… congrats dudes," he held up his beer and everyone followed suit. "It sucks that you guys are leaving but we all know it's to make better lives for yourselves and we are all so fucking proud and happy for you, to know you, and to be considered family by you," both Kurt and Blaine nodded and fought the tears in their eyes. "And if I cry I'm fucking kicking your asses." With that they laughed.

"So without further ado… may I present Rachel Berry doing what she does best." He hopped off the stage and Rachel got up there.

"Kurt… Blaine… we all wanted to do something special for you to say goodbye and wish you luck and there is no other way for us to that than to do what we do best," Kurt laughed knowing a song was about to happen. "So in the tradition of the New Directions… I organized a boys against the girls sing off," Kurt hung his head laughing because of course she would do that. "So I ask all of my fellow female glee clubbers to join me on the stage." Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar got up on stage.

"Blaine… Kurt… this one is for you," she paused to wipe a tear out of her eye. "With love."

The music began and Puck joined them on stage with is guitar in hand accompanying them as they sang.

[Rachel]

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

[Quinn]_  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

[Mercedes]_  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here  
_

[Santana]_  
Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there_

[Brittany and Sugar]_  
All you have to do is call my name__  
__No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

[Tina and Sugar]_  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
Close your eyes, look inside_

[All]_  
I'm right here  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come_  
_I'll come running_  
_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_  
_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_  
_All you gotta do is turn around,_  
_Close your eyes, look inside_  
_I'm right here_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm right here_

When the song ended both Kurt and Blaine were in tears as they hugged each girl. Kurt might have held on a little longer, and a little tighter as he hugged both Mercedes and Rachel.

But that was okay.

Everyone understood.

Again they were broken out of their bubble by the sound of Puck's voice.

"As sweet and touching as that was girls… this is a competition after all and now it's time for us guys to put you ladies to shame," they all laughed at competition they were having. "Gentleman… please join me," Puck said grasping his guitar again and waiting as Sam and Mike helped Artie on the stage, followed by Finn.

"Alright… Blaine, Kurt you guys are amazing. You are who you are and you don't change for anyone but yourselves and we all love you," Kurt felt more tears stinging his eyes but he fought it. "So in the tradition of one of Mr. Schue's stupid ass ideas we're going to break tradition… just like you two do… just like we all do… and we're going to sing a song that is very far out of our comfort zones… well for most of us anyway. This song sums up perfectly how we feel about you two and about everyone in this room."

"And so what… if it's from a kid's movie," Finn added and everyone in the room chuckled.

"Exactly," Puck said and started to play the music that was unfamiliar to most of them but as they sang the words everyone in the room had to agree that it was perfect.

[Artie]

_We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-family  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

[Sam]_  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

[All]_  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family_

[Finn]_  
So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to  
_

[Mike]_  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

[All]_  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-family  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

[Puck]_  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

[Sam and Artie]_  
Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we..._

[Finn and Mike]_  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

[Puck]_  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-family  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

[All]_  
So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

[All] (Artie)_  
(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family_

When this song ended; Kurt and Blaine were in tears again… but so were Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany.

"Oh my god you guys," Brittany said. "That was amazing… I think you guys win."

"Hey don't go that far," Rachel interjected as her competitive nature took over. Meanwhile Kurt just laughed.

Once everyone was once again hugged and thanked. Kurt and Blaine took the stage and Kurt was holding Blaine's hand.

"Go ahead," Blaine whispered.

"What about you?"

"This is your big chance… your big break," he told him. "This is about you babe, and I am here to support you like I always will."

"Gosh I love you, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said with a wink and Blaine chuckled.

"And I love you teenage dream," and Kurt swooned and then crashed their lips together.

After a hot albeit brief kiss; Kurt walked over to the microphone.

"Hey guys," he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "That was incredible and I can't thank you enough for the party, the beautiful songs, and the amazing glee club competition but I am afraid to say there is no winner," there were grumbles heard… mostly from Rachel.

"There was no way to choose, I couldn't… you all love me and Blaine and there is no way to express how much we love you back. They guys were right we are family… and girls we will always be there for you as well," he wiped the tears out of his eyes and continued. "There is a song I would like to sing for you all now and it's special and perfect and it sums up everything in my life until now and for the future ahead… and I would like nothing more than to share it with my family."

The music began with Blaine singing background vocals; and Rachel smiled the moment she heard it and as Kurt sang about his past and his future all the couples held each other close knowing that tonight they could celebrate as tomorrow they said goodbye to two loved ones.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

When this song ended; they all cried and hugged… and then they partied the night away the only way they knew how.

With lots of booze, lots of singing, lots of fun…

And lots of love.

* * *

The next day as Rachel and Quinn led Blaine and Kurt toward security at the airport; they were all fighting tears. And as Rachel and Blaine said goodbye Kurt and Quinn did the same.

"Here," Quinn handed him a bag.

"What's this?"

"Just open it," she said and when he pulled one of her favorite books out of the bag he smiled back at her.

"Peter Pan?" He questioned as he opened the front cover and saw a quote in Quinn's handwriting and underneath the quote was a personal message from her.

"_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." -J.M. Barrie._

After reading the quote he read Quinn's personal message.

_This is one of my favorite books because it's about not growing up and never letting the child inside your heart die. Good luck in all you do but please don't ever grow up._

_With love, Quinn xo_

As he looked up at her and his eyes filled with tears there is so much he wanted to say… there were so many things, but none of them were coming to him at the moment. All he managed was a meager...

"Thank you," before tears engulfed him and as Quinn held him he hoped she knew anyway; it felt like she knew.

She knew.

After they hugged Quinn stepped away from him to give Rachel a moment with her friend and she went to say goodbye to Blaine.

"Take care of him."

"I will," Blaine promised.

"And take care of yourself."

"I will," he repeated. "We promise we'll be back for the wedding and until then don't stop believing Quinn," with that she felt tears of her own. "Sometimes loving the same person your whole life is difficult but it never stops being worth it," she shook her head because she knew and pulled him into a tight hug.

"God I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you all too," they were both full on crying and Rachel and Kurt were watching them from where they stood.

"God they're such girls huh?" Kurt teased.

"I refuse to cry Kurt because Quinn was right this isn't goodbye."

"No it's not," he said fighting the battle with the tears and losing but it was okay because Rachel was losing her own battle with them. "We're just taking different roads Rachel," she nodded. "Home doesn't always have to be a set house or a place on the map… home is where your heart is… and I will always have a home here, with you and the rest of the glee club."

"You will," she was full on crying now. "Dammit, I said no tears," she chastised herself as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I have been changed by you," he whispered and they both gave in to the tears. And when the tears were gone and he was standing beside Blaine looking at Rachel who now had Quinn at her side he smiled.

It was right.

It was the way things should be.

"Looks like we finally got it right, didn't we Rachel Berry?" He said and she nodded. She felt Quinn hold her tight. "See you around," he winked and as Quinn and Rachel watched them walk toward security they both let out sighs of exhaustion.

"I'm going to miss them," Quinn said and Rachel hummed. She didn't need to answer for Quinn to know that she felt the exact same way.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt's voice called across the room. "I almost forgot… I found you a new wedding planner."

"Who?" She shouted back.

"You'll see," Kurt said with an evil wink before he turned away and that was how Kurt Hummel walked out of her life.

Not for good of course.

But leave it to Kurt to make a dramatic exit.

But then again she wouldn't have it any other way.

And now she was left to wonder who the hell Kurt left her with for the planning.

Something told her this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division. The song the girls sang was Right Here by Miley Cyrus. The song the boys sang was We Are Family from the movie Ice Age 4. And the song Kurt sang was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Up next: Rachel finds out who her new wedding planner is and she just might kill him/her before the wedding and Beth's Hideaway opens for business.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Found My Way

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Found My Way**

"_I used to walk along the opposite side of the road, and made others get out of my way. I used to think I could sit and wait for the times, but they won't come until I meet them halfway. I'm halfway home and I'm on my own. I'm halfway there and I don't care, I don't mind."_

_-Jason Mraz; "Halfway Home" lyrics_

_/_

Rachel and Quinn were walking down 6th Avenue very early on a Sunday morning; Rachel had to go get ready for her show in a couple of hours but they both wanted to spend the morning walking.

When Rachel first suggested this to Quinn while they were in college she couldn't wait for it to happen but as life started to take over they never found the time to do it; so she was more than surprised when Quinn woke her up before the sun had even risen and dragged her into the shower.

She was grumpy about it at the time; but now she was so happy; as she strolled along the near empty street with a coffee in one hand and Quinn's hand in her other.

It was so perfect.

She leaned her head against Quinn's arm as they walked and she was on top of the world.

"This is just wonderful baby," she said after a few moments of just enjoying the feeling and she heard Quinn let out a sweet giggle.

"It sure is… I mean I have my girl, my coffee, and this beautiful city."

"Mm," Rachel signed contentedly.

And then her phone rang and she grumbled.

"Seriously," she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Why did I even bring this?"

"You insisted," Quinn told her with a smirk. They had discussed this before leaving because Quinn suggested that they leave their phones home but Rachel stomped her foot, cited that they should bring at least one of the phones, and pouted. So Quinn gave in; and now she was trying not to laugh as her girlfriend was once again pouting and stomping her foot.

The phone however- had stopped ringing at this point.

"Seriously!" Rachel yelled. And just as she was about to tuck her phone back into her bag it started to ring again. She growled and looked at the phone's caller ID. "Sugar?" She asked confused and looked at Quinn with an equal look of confusion. "Why is Sugar calling me?"

"I don't know babe." Rachel shrugged and just as she was about to answer it… it stopped ringing; and the growl Rachel let out that time had Quinn laughing.

"It's not funny Quinn."

"It kind of is," and with those words Rachel shot her a glare that was equal to her own. This time when the phone rang; Rachel immediately took the call.

"What?"

"Hey Rachel!" Sugar's bubbly voice came over the line and for some reason that made Rachel even more annoyed.

"What. Do you want. Sugar?" Rachel grumbled and paused in between the words but either Sugar completely missed the anger in her tone or she didn't care.

Rachel wasn't sure.

And she didn't think she'd ever find out.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and I-"

"Do you not realize the time?" Rachel cut her off with anger; and again Sugar either missed it, or she ignored it.

"Yeah!" She said with glee. "But I know you of all people are up this early. Early bird and all that," with that Rachel tuned her out as the girl started rambling incessantly. Sugar's enthusiasm was something that Rachel normally liked about the girl; but right now it was driving her crazy.

"Sugar," Rachel cut off her rambling as she tried to be less angry, more patient, and find out why Sugar had called to begin with.

"Yes Rachel," Sugar teased.

"What did you call for?"

"Oh right… about that," Rachel again tried to be patient but was failing miserably as Sugar paused. Luckily she spoke again before Rachel could yell at her again. "Before Kurt left he asked me to…" and before Sugar even finished the sentence Rachel felt her heart beating faster, and a slight panic take over. Kurt wouldn't do that to her.

Would he?

She thought back to that day in the airport exactly one month ago; and the evil look in his eye.

He would.

A fact that was confirmed a second later as Sugar finished her sentence.

"… take over his duties helping you plan your wedding, and Rachel I am so excited."

"You've got… to be… kidding me?" She asked with disbelief and that caused Quinn to look at her girlfriend with worry in her eyes. Rachel quickly shook her head to let Quinn know it was nothing to worry about.

Not really.

"Look Rachel I know that sometimes I like to tease you but I promise you that Kurt made the right choice in choosing me to help you… I won't let you down." She waited a few moments and when it was clear that Rachel wasn't going to say anything she continued. "It'll all work out wonderfully, I have so many ideas, and I have a feeling that once the shock wears off you will be thanking Kurt."

Again it was dead silence on the end of the line as Rachel continued to stare incredulously at Quinn with all words alluding her at the moment.

_With the exception of a few choice words for and about Kurt fucking Hummel._

But she said nothing.

Again Sugar continued.

"Well okay Rachel… I'll contact you again once the shock wears off but I promise it'll be okay and I won't let you or Kurt down," again silence. "Okay bye." And with that the line went dead and Rachel slowly pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Babe?" Quinn questioned as worry was starting to get to her. Rachel's eyes finally focused in on her again and she shook her head. "What happened?"

"T-That w-was Sugar… and apparently she's… she's going to be our new wedding planner," Rachel said still stunned and Quinn laughed.

She laughed.

_She fucking laughed_.

Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Seriously Quinn… there is nothing funny about this."

"Oh… _oh_… wait; you're not kidding," Rachel shook her head no. "What! Is Kurt drunk?" Quinn's anger was now boiling over.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Rachel started dialing Kurt's number. "What time is it in Paris?" She asked but before Quinn could answer she shook her head. "You know what… I don't really care," he deserves this phone call now. "Hopefully he is at work in the middle of a meeting or something."

"Babe, if he's working he might not answer."

"Well I have his work phone number too," Rachel said evilly and walked away. Quinn found Rachel's dark side quite hot and she took a moment to revel in it before she jogged to catch up to Rachel.

Kurt did kind of deserve her wrath right now.

And she was going to enjoy every second of watching it happen.

* * *

It was a few days later and Rachel was going to head to Puck's club's opening night. She had the night off from her show for personal reasons so that she could be there for her best friend. She arrived early so that she could help him with the last minute details before the opening officially began.

And what she saw melted her heart.

She saw Beth sitting on a bar stool sipping a drink that she was positive was a Shirley Temple while Noah leaned across the bar as they talked. Rachel couldn't hear them and she didn't want to intrude but when she entered; Puck saw her and waved her over.

As she got closer she heard Beth talking.

"So why does this place have my name on the sign?" Puck giggled at her question before he answered.

"Well because I needed a name for the place that meant something to me and sweetie you're one of the most important people in my life."

"I am?"

"Yes… you are."

"Cool," she said and continued to sip her drink. When Beth saw Rachel she stopped drinking and smiled up at her. "Rachel… dada Noah said that he named this place after me because I'm important."

"I heard," Rachel replied before leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"And dada Noah made me this awesome drink," she continued and Rachel smiled.

"That is awesome… would dada Noah make me one too?" She met Puck's eyes and he smirked.

"Sure thing," he said before quickly making Rachel the drink. When he slid it over to her she pulled out her wallet.

"How much?" She asked and he chuckled before he waved her off.

"Seriously Rach?" She nodded adamantly. "It's on the house."

"Well that is no way to make any money Noah," she reprimanded. "With a business sense like that… this place will go under within a week," he laughed knowing she was teasing but then she placed a crisp one dollar bill on the bar and looked at it and then back at her.

"Rach-"

"Please take it Noah… I would like the honor being able to say I was the first paying customer to this place once it becomes an iconic place for people to stop by when they visit New York City," he smiled at her and took the dollar bill. He put it in an envelope with the intention of framing it and hanging it on the wall.

"That drink costs more than a buck though Rach," he teased and she smirked.

"Well that's all you're getting… I mean isn't there a family discount," she winked and he nodded once. A smirk playing across his lips as well.

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you right back."

"Ew," Beth said with a giggle and soon as Rachel started tickling her the sound of her giggling was filling up the room. Both Rachel and Puck swooned at the fact that Beth laughed just like Quinn.

After helping Puck with some last minute things- with the help of Beth of course- Rachel could tell that Puck was nervous as it got closer to opening.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he started wringing his hands nervously. "I just um… I feel like I'm going to throw up," and just as the words left his mouth he ran for the bathroom.

"Noah!"

"Watch Beth," he mumbled before he disappeared around the corner. Rachel felt so bad for him but she turned to look at Beth.

"Hey kiddo."

"Dada Noah has a tummy ache?"

"No he's okay… he is just nervous."

"Oh like that time I felt sick in my tummy before I had to sing in the play."

"Yeah sweetie… just like that," she told Beth as the door opened and Shelby entered. Both Rachel and Beth seemed elated to see her.

And both girls smiled.

"Mommy!" Beth hopped off the stool and ran to her.

"Hey monkey," Shelby said as she hugged her daughter. "Did you have fun with Puck and Rachel?"

"So much fun mommy but I don't want to leave… I want to stay and watch Dada and Mama Quinn, and Rachel, and Auntie Santana singing."

"You can't baby," Shelby told her and Beth frowned. "They don't allow little girls into bars."

"I'm here right now," she said sarcastically and Rachel had to withhold a laugh because not only did Beth look exactly Quinn… sometimes she sounded exactly like her too.

"Yeah but it's different because it's not open yet."

"Well that's stupid."

"Beth!" Shelby said with authority and Beth had the smarts to look frightened.

"Sorry Mommy," she said with a pout and a shrug. "I just wanted to hear them sing."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry… but maybe they can sing for you again another day," Shelby said as Puck re-emerged from the bathroom. Shelby took one look at him and she instantly felt bad for him. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his stomach. He walked over to the bar, grabbed a beer, and took a long drink. It was several moments later that he finally said. "I think I'll be okay now… but hopefully I don't throw up on stage." He looked over at Beth and saw her pouting.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Mommy said I can't stay and hear you sing."

"Well I'm sorry sweetie but you can't be here, it's for adults only."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she pouted again and waved him off. He laughed and looked at Rachel and the shared the same thought.

_Mini Quinn._

"But what about this… how about we make a video of all of us singing and then I'll come over tomorrow and we can watch it together?"

"Yeah?" She asked as her eyebrows rose in excitement.

"Yeah," he promised and with that Beth looked at Shelby.

"Can he mommy? Please can he?" When Shelby nodded Beth pumped her fist.

"YESSS!" She shouted. A moment later Quinn entered and as soon as Beth saw her she ran to her.

"Mama Quinn!" She shouted and an elated Quinn squatted down to greet her; Rachel watched the exchange with adoration. Puck stepped closer to the two women as Quinn and Beth walked back over to join them.

"Shelby," he said and she met his eyes. "If there is any way possible I'd like you to be here tonight… can Paul-"

"I already planned to be here," she answered before he could even finish his question. A huge grin formed on his face.

"Awesome," he held his hand up for Beth, who gave him a high five. He then squatted in front of his little girl. "I'm going to sing a song for you tonight kiddo," her smile widened and it'll be on video for you to watch as many times as you want… forever.

"Awesome," she hugged him tight and Shelby, Quinn, and Rachel all watched as once again this tiny little girl brought Noah Puckerman to his knees.

Literally.

* * *

It was about an hour later and the place was filled. Puck was off to the side of the stage as his band was setting everything up for the performances. And he was pacing.

It was Quinn who noticed this time; and she approached him.

"Gonna puke again?"

"Really Quinn… you weren't even here so please don't be mean to me right now," she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You're going to be amazing."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Because you promised a certain and incredible little girl a night to remember," she said and with that his smirk turned into a full on smile.

She was right.

"Now just breathe and get your ass up there." He nodded with a chuckle.

As Quinn walked away Sawyer approached.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he told her and then started taking a few deep and steadying breaths.

"I'm not worried," she said sincerely and he met her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have never once let me down Noah… and tonight is no different."

"Thanks babe… but this," he motioned his hands around the packed room. "This… this night, these performances… they're going to make or break this place, they're going to make or break me."

"Again Noah, you don't disappoint… especially when you want something this badly," she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now get your ass on that stage and make everyone cry," he giggled and suddenly he felt more confident than ever.

_It's amazing what a kiss from the right girl could do for a man's confidence_- he thought.

As he jumped up on the stage he let the fear go.

And as he took another look around the packed room he smiled knowing they were all there to support him. His eyes landed on where his friends sat and he thought- _some more than others_.

He took another deep breath to steady his nerves.

"All right everyone," he said into the microphone and the crowd quieted down to listen to him. "I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for being here for the grand opening of_ Beth's Hideaway_." He waited as a thunderous round of applause happened. "Now as you all know I have pimped this place on the idea that my band _Noah Loca_ will be the house band but there will be different bands every weekend night," the crowd cheered again. "Along with open mic night every Wednesday night… and Karaoke every Thursday night," the crowd cheered again. "We are looking to help discover some hot young talent and that ladies and gentleman will start tonight," again he waited until the cheering quieted down. "But that will be later on… now I would like to take a moment to share my own personal feelings about this bar with a few words and then a song."

At those words Quinn took out her camera and started to record the rest of this for Beth. Nearby Rachel and Shelby watched with bated breath. And sitting near them… was all of Puck's friends…

Family.

Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Finn had once again made the trip and Kurt and Blaine were listening via speakerphone on Rachel's phone.

"This place is called _Beth's Hideaway_ because it is named after my daughter Beth," the crowd awed as he continued. "She's only seven, well almost eight actually so she couldn't be here tonight but this performance is being recorded for her to watch tomorrow and hopefully for many years to come." He looked over to where Quinn was standing with the camera knowing that it was zoomed in on him he winked.

"Beth… I hope that in five or ten… or twenty years from now you watch this and know how proud I am to be your father and how proud I am of who you are little girl… you coming into my life changed me and I wanted to name this place after you because you were the first thing I ever did right, and I hope this club is as much of a success, a pride, and a legacy of mine as you are baby girl, I found my way… and I found it because I wanted to give you a reason to be proud of the man I am… proud to call me your dad," again the crowd awed. Puck laughed and addressed them again.

"So to all the patrons of _Beth's Hideaway_ and to my little girl… I promise all the songs that will be performed on this stage won't be as cheesy and sentimental as this one… but I couldn't think of a more perfect song to be performed as the very first performance on this stage." He started to strum his guitar and the rest of his band followed suit. "Beth, this one is for you." He again winked at the camera before singing.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Quinn could feel an overwhelming emotion coming over her as Puck sang those words because they not only rang true for him, they rang true for her as well. She felt a tear slide down her cheek but kept her hand steady… there was no way Beth was going to miss this.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
_Darkness turns to light and the_  
_world is at peace_  
_This miracle God gave to me gives me_  
_strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

This time it was Shelby that was crying as she listened to Puck pour his heart and soul into that song and she knew that giving Puck and Quinn a chance to get to know Beth was the best thing she could've done… for all of them.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

Finn stood in the crowd watching and fighting tears of his own because he certainly knew that feeling. He knew and finally understood what it meant and felt like to be a father.

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes

Rachel was balling like a baby as she held the phone up for Kurt and Blaine to hear and as the next verse started she started to cry more.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

When the song was over there wasn't a dry eye in the house including on stage where both Sawyer and Puck were crying.

Once the cheering had died down a bit; Puck looked into the camera one last time and smiled.

"I love you Beth," he said and then Quinn stopped recording and put the camera away until it was time for her and Rachel to perform. Meanwhile Puck was talking to the crowd again. "Thank you all for supporting that… and this club," he tipped his beer to the audience. "Now it's time to rock," he shouted before starting a rock song on his guitar.

In the audience Quinn walked over to Rachel who was still on the phone with Kurt. She was screaming because she couldn't hear him.

Why she was screaming because she couldn't hear; Quinn would never know.

But Rachel was as adorable as always.

"No Kurt! That was wrong I'm never going to forgive you!" She covered her ear and tried her best to listen before she started yelling again and Quinn didn't have to hear Kurt to know that Rachel had cut him off. "NO KURT! She will ruin everything!" It was another moment and she was about to yell something else when she felt the phone being pulled out of her hand; she turned to see Sugar there and she growled.

"Ooh is that Kurt? Sorry Rachel we need to talk," and with that Sugar left the club with Rachel's phone in hand. Rachel turned to see Quinn and Brody standing there.

Both wearing looks of fear.

"Really Brody… really?! HER!" Rachel was outraged.

"Look Rachel she and I have been dating for over a year now and I love her-"

"Ugh gross!" She cut him off and he only smirked.

"Really Rachel… she's not that bad, you know her and deep down you don't despise her as much as you're acting like you do. She's actually really sweet and kind and-"

"Shut up Brody you're giving me a toothache," she said and he smiled because she was finally calming down and being rational. "Did you know she hit on Quinn all the damn time?"

"And you too," Brody pointed out to which Rachel hummed and shrugged. "And you know she did that all in good fun, so tell me why are you so angry about this?"

"I just-"

"And before you answer remember that Sugar has a degree in fashion and currently works for _Vogue_ where she is in contact with a lot of people that could make this wedding of your spectacular… and add to that she is so excited to help you because you Rachel," he held up his hands and did finger quotes. "And I quote… were the first person that was ever truly nice to her just because you wanted to be… and she would do anything for you," he saw that Rachel was now feeling a bit guilty over her actions. "So now tell me why Sugar helping you would be so bad?" He waited and she was quiet for several moments.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," she finally admitted.

"Well then why are you so angry with her when she hasn't even told you any of her ideas yet?" Again it was quiet for several moments.

"I guess I'm just still a little mad at Kurt, for leaving," Brody nodded because he already knew that. "And for the way he sprang this Sugar thing on me."

"Yeah that was kind of mean… and also hilarious," he told her and saw her smile and then she laughed. She couldn't help but laugh because now that her anger was gone it actually was pretty funny and very much something Kurt would do… just to get her going.

"Thank you Brody," and then he hugged her.

"Um… Rachel," Sugar's sweet voice sounded from behind her and she stepped out of Brody's arms just enough to look at her.

"Yes Sugar."

"Please get your dirty little hands off of my man," she said still just as sweet as usual. Rachel laughed.

"Oh please… I don't want your man," Brody acted offended but neither girl even paid him any mind; eventually he just shrugged as his best friend and girlfriend talked.

"And now you know exactly how I felt every time you would stake your claim on Quinn," Sugar said with attitude and Rachel laughed.

"Oh please, you flirted with Quinn on purpose just to get a rise out of me."

"Yeah that was kind of fun."

"And plus you did, and still do think Quinn is hot," Sugar merely shrugged.

"And you too," she promised and Rachel blushed.

"And look, I'm sorry for the dreadful way I reacted when I found out that you were going to help me with the wedding. It's just that Kurt kind of threw it at me and I wasn't sure you'd do it justice, but I was wrong and I look forward to working with you."

"Oooh I'm so excited," Sugar said and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going to call the zoo," she said and Rachel's eyes popped out of her head… and then Sugar was gone again.

And still with Rachel's phone.

And Brody followed her like a smitten puppy dog.

It would've been cute if Sugar just hadn't pushed her right back into panic mode.

"What did you just get us into?" Quinn's voice came from behind her.

"I have no idea," Rachel told her and rested her head against Quinn's shoulder as Quinn's arms slipped around her waist. She decided that she wouldn't worry about it until the next day.

Tonight she was going to have fun.

And as she cuddled close to Quinn they watched Puck and Sawyer as they finished their set; and the crowd loved every second of it.

* * *

Later, after Quinn and Rachel had performed a song, followed by Mercedes and Sam. _Noah Loca_ did another set and then it was time for Santana to perform.

She had been quiet all night because she was nervous and everyone knew that so they had given her some space. She was currently pacing the floor on the side of the stage as she waited for Puck to introduce her. Brittany approached with a glass of water in hand.

"Here you go babe," she handed her the drink and Santana took it with a smile and sipped it slowly. "I know you're nervous San, that is obvious… and please don't take this wrong but I don't understand why… I mean it's not like you've never performed before." She handed the glass back to Brittany, smoothed out her dress, and then met those incredible eyes.

"I know… and I can't really explain it. I just I feel like this is different. I feel like tonight is going to change everything for me, and that is terrifying," Brittany nodded. "I mean I found my way, I found my niche. Amy Winehouse songs have always been the most comfortable songs for me to perform, and they have always been some of my best."

"I agree." Brittany told her and Santana nodded.

"I just never realized that it was because those are the kind of songs and the kind of style I should be singing. That is my strong suit and what I will need to do to succeed," again Brittany nodded. "And knowing that is really, really scary… especially when I feel like today is the day it's all going to change for me."

"Alright," Puck's voice came over the microphone and Santana and Brittany both turned their attention to him; along with everyone in the audience. "_Noah Loca_ will be back with one more set to wrap up the night very soon," the crowd cheered. "But before that I have one more special guest for you tonight… up next is a girl I have known since she beat me up on the playground in elementary school," there were laughs heard. "Now she is a very, very good friend of mine… please put your hands together for Miss Santana Lopez," the crowd cheered and Brittany grasped Santana's hands.

"Break a leg baby, you got this and if today is supposed to change your life then go blown them away… Lima Height style," with that Santana let out a nervous chuckle and felt her fears leave her.

She was ready.

She was confident.

And she took that stage without one single fear… she had found her way and it was time to show that to everyone.

"Hello everyone," Santana greeted the audience. "I'm going to change it up tonight with a cover of an Amy Winehouse cover," she winked at the band and the music began.

Everyone in the audience who knew Santana knew she would kill it on this song; but they were all very surprised because even though she was comfortable with Amy Winehouse songs. This one was not something she would normally sing.

But to hell with normal.

Because as soon as she started to sing; they all knew that Santana had found her sound, her style, her niche…

Her way.

And it was both brilliant and beautiful.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow?_

_Is this a lasting treasure_  
_Or just a moment's pleasure?_  
_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight with words unspoken_  
_And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah_  
_But will my heart be broken_  
_When the night meets the morning star?_

_I'd like to know that your love_  
_Is love I can be sure of_  
_So tell me now, cause I won't ask again_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_  
_Yeah_

As the crowd cheered Santana thanked them and left the stage where she was immediately pulled into the arms of her awaiting girlfriend. And then all of her friends found her and each congratulated her and told her how brilliant her rendition of the song was.

And all Santana could think of was that she felt like today had already changed her; and would change her whole future.

And she was right because in the audience was someone else that was blown away by her rendition of that song, and by her amazing talent.

She certainly had found her way.

And the man… that she had just impressed was the man that was going to change her life and make all of her dreams come true.

* * *

**A/N 2:**

**The title of the chapter comes from the song You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray/Glee Cast.** **The song Puck sang was In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride. The song Santana sang was the Amy Winehouse cover of the Shirelles song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting All My Life

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waiting All My Life**

"_I felt my lungs inflate with the onrush of scenery; air, mountains, trees, people. I _

_thought- this is what it is to be happy."_

_-Sylvia Plath; The Bell Jar_

_/_

Rachel was going insane.

Or at least she felt like she was going insane.

She knew Sugar had the best of intentions and things over the last month or so had be good… well not bad anyway. But this girl was going to be the death of her. If it wasn't for Quinn and her infinite patience she was sure that she would've already killed Sugar.

Twice.

Right now; they were currently at a dress shop and Rachel was trying on dresses. She really… really needed Quinn right now but Quinn couldn't be there for this.

Quinn couldn't save her right now.

She was on her own and it was maddening.

She was also a bit jealous of Quinn because she was doing her own dress shopping but she was doing it with Santana; and even Rachel knew that the fact that she was jealous that_ she_ wasn't with Satan "Snix" Lopez meant that she was going crazy.

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Sugar's nails on a chalkboard voice rang through the room and Rachel cringed.

_How the hell did she end up in this situation?-_ she thought.

And then she saw the look on Sugar's face as she stared at her and she remembered why. Because even though the girl was annoying, and a pain in the fucking ass; she was still just trying to help.

Rachel swallowed the cuss words that were about to fall out of her mouth and she fixed her show smile into place.

"Hey," she tried to say with the same enthusiasm and failed miserably. But luckily Sugar didn't even notice. She just smiled and stepped closer. When she got closer she grasped Rachel's hands.

"You look gorgeous," and this time Rachel's real smile took over her face.

"Thanks Sugar," she said sincerely.

"D-do you… do you like this one?" Rachel nodded and Sugar could tell she liked it but wasn't crazy about it. "But you want to keep looking." She said more than asked. Rachel nodded again; more emphatically this time. "Okay well let's go find some more choices," as Sugar turned to leave Rachel held her hands tighter forcing the girl to face her again.

"Sugar," she said with regret in her tone. "I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate your help even though sometimes it doesn't always seem like it… and I wanted to apologize for being so mean."

"It's okay," Sugar waved her off. "I know you appreciate me because you're still letting me help," she winked. "And as for you being mean… well I'm used to that," Rachel's mouth fell open at her words but Sugar merely skipped away.

A few moments later Rachel changed into her own clothes and followed Sugar back out into the store.

/

"Q… let me see it already," Santana grumbled from her chair in the dressing room as she filed her nails. She had been waiting patiently for Quinn to finally exit the dressing room and show her the damn dress. Quinn was taking forever and she was starting to lose her patience. Just as she was about to start cussing; the door opened, and Quinn stepped out.

It took Santana a minute to remove her jaw from the floor.

She had never in her life seen Quinn… or anyone for that matter look as gorgeous as her best friend did in this moment.

And she told her so.

Of course- she did it in her own Snix way.

"Damn Q… Berry is going to drop her panties when she sees you in this… not like that's anything new," she went back to filing her nails and Quinn rolled her eyes and turned away from her to look in the mirror.

"Seriously Santana… can you ever not be a bitch?"

"Hmm… no."

"But it looks good?" Quinn asked facing her again and Santana could tell that she was really nervous and completely serious; so she dropped her act and got to her feet.

"Quinn, it's perfect… you look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes really," she told her and watched as the worry left Quinn's face and an anxious excitement take over. "This is the dress isn't it?" Quinn merely nodded.

"It fucking figures… first one you try on is the one you fall in love with," Santana said and then realized a cute irony.

Not that she would ever admit that it was cute.

"Kinda like Berry."

"Huh?"

"You fell in love with the first one you tried on," Santana teased with a wink and Quinn scoffed.

"Oh San," Quinn lightly pushed her best friend. "You always have to ruin it after you say something nice… but that was actually sweet," Santana didn't say anything she just smiled. Quinn turned back around and looked at herself in the mirror and as Santana watched her friend revel in the moment she couldn't help but be proud that she would be the one standing next to Quinn as she promised herself to Rachel.

Even though she had already promised herself to Rachel years ago.

"Hey how do you think Rachel is doing?" Santana asked as her thoughts turned to Rachel who was dress shopping as well. "You think she has killed Sugar yet?" Quinn laughed.

"No not yet," Quinn faced her again. "I texted her a few minutes ago and asked that same question." Santana laughed.

"What'd she say?"

"She said not yet," Quinn told her. "I'm going to go change out of this and then buy it."

"Okay… and you're sure, right?"

"This is the one." Quinn confirmed with a nod.

"Well okay then… get dressed and then you can take me out for coffee."

"Why do I have to buy?"

"Pain and suffering," Santana told her with a wink and Quinn chuckled. "I mean it's the least you can do after making me suffer through this experience."

"Yeah because sitting on your ass while I tried on one dress was so painful huh?"

"You have no idea," Santana told her and Quinn shook her head.

"Okay… I'll buy you a coffee," Santana pumped her fists. "But not because you deserve it, but because I am an awesome person."

"If you say so," with that Quinn disappeared into the dressing room and Santana went back to filing her nails. Before Quinn emerged in her clothes she shot Rachel a quick text and just as they were about to leave to buy the dress Brittany came running into the room.

Santana was worried by her girlfriend's appearance; but that worried disappeared soon after she spoke.

"Guys, I just got the most amazing news," Brittany said excitedly.

* * *

Rachel was trying on her fifth dress when she got a text from Quinn.

From Quinn: _Found the perfect dress babe, now I'm going to coffee with Santana. If you finish soon you should meet us._

Rachel grumbled as she read that. Figures Quinn would be already done. She grumpily tapped out a reply.

From Rachel:_ Thanks baby but at this rate I'm never going to find one and after this I have plans with Brody._

The reply was instant.

From Quinn:_ Okay then I'll just see you later. Good luck and remember you'll be beautiful no matter what._

As soon as she finished reading it; Sugar came running into the room.

"I found it… I found the perfect one, this is the one Rachel I know it," Sugar said with so much excitement that Rachel felt it too and as she looked at the dress she thought that maybe… just maybe Sugar was right.

A fact that was proven ten minutes later when Rachel was staring at her reflection in the mirror… of the perfect dress that she will wear as she marries the perfect girl.

And she had Sugar to thank.

For so many things actually.

/

Both Santana and Quinn were waiting with bated breath for Brittany to share her news with them, and a moment later she finally told them.

"I just got off the phone with my agent and he informed me that later today when the Emmy Award nominees are announced; my name will be on the list for Outstanding Choreography," she said it all in one breath and there was one, two… beats of silence before both Santana and Quinn erupted with cheer.

"Brittany that is so great!"

"Fuck yeah my baby is going to win an Emmy," Santana shouted before she pulled her into a heated kiss.

Quinn- feeling like a third wheel took a few steps back to give them time to share in the moment- took a seat and pulled out her phone.

From Quinn: _You were right._

She waited for a reply and watched as Santana and Brittany were now hugging and she knew that Santana was congratulating her.

Which brought a smile to her face.

Santana was always her best self whenever she with Brittany; or talking about her, or thinking about her… it was very much like how she was with Rachel.

It was like Santana was waiting all her life for that girl.

And she certainly knew that feeling.

Her phone beeping brought her out of her thoughts.

From Rachel: _Of course I was._

Quinn laughed as she read it but before she could reply; another text from Rachel came through.

From Rachel: _But what was I right about this time?_

From Quinn: _About Brittany and her choreography of the Oscars._

She knew that was all the clue Rachel needed.

From Rachel: _Omg she is nominated for an EMMY!_

Quinn laughed at Rachel's obvious enthusiasm.

From Quinn: _Yes she is! I was thinking of bringing her and Santana to an early dinner to celebrate; before our date with Beth._

From Rachel: _That is a great idea baby._

From Quinn: _Okay I'll finalize the plans with them and tell you where to meet us._

From Rachel: _Or you could pick me up at NYADA in about an hour. It shouldn't take Brody and I too long to visit everyone._

From Quinn: _Okay babe, see you then xx_

From Rachel:_ xoxo_

When Quinn looked up from her phone she saw her two best friends glaring at her… Well one of them was; Brittany was just smiling.

"Can you get out of Berryland long enough to buy my Emmy nominated girlfriend coffee? Also me too," Santana asked and Quinn got to her feet.

"Actually Rachel and I wanted to take you guys to an early dinner to celebrate how awesome Brittany is," she glared at Santana as she said it.

"Aw, thanks Quinn," Brittany said sweetly.

"That's cool but your ass still owes me coffee… pain and suffering remember."

"You should be buying me coffee San," Quinn told her as she led her friends toward the register to pay for her dress.

"And why is that?"

"Because there is no greater pain and suffering than being your friend," Santana made a loud gasping sound and Quinn looked back to see that the girl had stopped in her tracks.

"I-I'm hurt Q."

"Oh please," Quinn rolled her eyes and paid for her dress. As they were leaving Santana started talking again.

"So it's painful to be my friend huh?"

"Only when you're a pain in the ass," Quinn told her and that made Santana smile. "Which is-"

"All the time," Brittany finished for her and Santana's mouth dropped while Quinn giggled.

"Okay now I'm really hurt."

"Oh please," it was Brittany that said it this time. And with that Santana crossed her arms and pouted. Brittany draped her arm across Santana's shoulder and felt the girl try to jerk away from her; but she held tight. "Relax baby, I was just teasing… you know you're still my best girl."

"I better be your only girl," Santana grumbled but she stopped pouting.

"You are," Brittany said simply.

And Santana swooned.

And Quinn laughed… sometimes she was just as evil as her best friend.

And when Santana glared at her she laughed harder.

* * *

Rachel and Brody were walking toward NYADA. They had decided that they wanted to go see some of their former teachers and reminisce. Rachel was hoping to see Cassie as they haven't really talked or seen each other since graduation.

"I wanted to thank you Rachel," Brody said as they approached the school.

"For what?"

"For giving Sugar a chance and really letting her help you with this," he said sincerely; Rachel could see that her good friend was very much in love with Sugar; and she smiled.

"Yeah well she drives me absolutely nuts most of the time… but I know her heart and she really is a great friend, she always has been," he nodded. "And she also drives me absolutely nuts," she repeated and he laughed.

"Yeah," he said dreamily and Rachel's smile widened. "She's just…" he trailed off and she knew he was thinking about her.

"The girl you have been waiting for," she finished for him and he met her eyes; after a moment of reflection he nodded.

"Yeah I kind of have been waiting all my life for her."

"Aw, Brody that is so sweet," she fawned and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay… enough about me; let's talk about you."

"Ooh one of my favorite subjects," she teased.

"How is Quinn?"

"Ooh my other favorite subject," she squealed and he chuckled. He had always hoped he'd one day find the kind of love that Rachel and Quinn had and he still wasn't sure that if what he and Sugar had was as real, and true, and lasting as what Rachel had with Quinn… but he certainly hoped so.

What they had was something everyone should aspire to have.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Barbra!" Rachel's voice called out- which was mixed with both shock and appall- had him pushing his thoughts away in favor of what had happened and when he looked over at her he saw that she was staring into Cassie's dance room. What he then saw in the room was that Cassie was kissing some guy.

He couldn't figure out why that would upset, or shock Rachel so he asked.

"What's wrong?" But it was useless as she just shook her head and continued to stare at the sight before her. When the man pulled off of Cassie's lips, and turned to leave, a smirk crossed his mouth as he walked toward them.

Brody was still confused.

Rachel was still shocked.

And when the man spoke it was clear to Brody that Rachel knew him and it was only then that Brody recognized him as Rachel's co-star from _The Glass Menagerie_.

Looking as stunning as ever Rachel," Jesse said and Rachel was still dumbstruck by what she had just witnessed.

"Jesse… what… how… what-" she stammered as she searched for the words to help her understand what was happening.

It was one thing for Cassie to have dated her mom while they were in college but to now be making out with her former non-boyfriend slash adversary slash royal pain in the ass. This she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Can't explain… I gotta jet," he said with his signature snark. "Gotta go get ready for my role of Drew in _Rock of Ages_," he smiled down at Rachel as he toyed with the strap of his messenger bag. With that she finally found words.

"Wow Jesse… that is great," she paused as her thoughts swirled in her head; and then she smiled again. "That role is kind of perfect for you actually," she could see him smiling.

His real smile.

Not his show smile.

And that warmed her heart… no matter how much the thought of him and Cassie creeped her out.

"Yeah I know it is," he said _and there's his arrogance_- Rachel thought. "But you know what Rachel," he leaned closer. "So is Cassie," he winked and Rachel knew that whatever was happening between him and Cassie; was real for him and that made her feel a little better about the weirdness of it.

But only a little.

"I've been waiting all my life for her," he said and with a nod toward Brody and then he was gone. And Rachel was left still stunned.

"Rachel Berry and Brody Weston," Cassie's voice caught Rachel's attention. "To what do I owe this honor?" Brody smiled at her and walked into the room; Rachel followed.

"We thought we would come by to see how you are doing," Brody said before he hugged her and then they both looked at Rachel.

"Seriously Cassie… Jesse St. James?" She finally found her voice.

"Wait you know him?" Rachel nodded her answer and Cassie huffed loudly and crossed her arms. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know every person I have ever fallen for?" She was ironically just as stunned as Rachel was.

"They were co-stars in _The Glass Menagerie_," Brody tried to help and he watched as realization crossed her face.

"I knew he looked familiar."

"I also knew him in high school," Rachel added.

"You did?"

"No fucking way!" Brody and Cassie said at the same time. Rachel answered both of them with a nod.

"Seriously what is in the water in Ohio?" Cassie asked with annoyance and it actually caused Rachel to laugh. "Tell me Rachel, was your high school actually a lab where they mass produced talented little drones… that were meant to be sent out to New York to try and dominate via Broadway song?" Now Rachel was full on laughing as the shock began to wear off.

"But seriously what is with the talent that comes out of that state," Rachel shrugged and she watched as an appalled look crossed Cassie's face. "Oh shit, you didn't date him did you?" Rachel laughed again. "Oh gross you did," Cassie continued with her lip curled.

"No… well not really," Rachel finally answered.

"What the fuck kind of answer is that?"

"It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicated it… use your words Berry."

"Okay," she took a deep breath as she tried to think of an easy way to explain her tumultuous relationship with Jesse St. James. When she realized there was no easy answer she just started from the beginning and when she was done both Cassie and Brody looked just as shocked and appalled as she was when she entered the dance room.

"Wait…so Jesse knows your mom?"

"Yeah she was his show choir's coach," Rachel replied and Cassie shook her head.

"Well as weird as our interconnecting lives are Rachel, we're just going to have to deal with it because I like him," Rachel smiled at that. "And there is no way I am giving him up… that boy has got an amazing-"

"Yeah um… don't need to know," Rachel cut her off.

"Voice," Cassie finished and then winked. "What'd you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Rachel waved her hands nervously at the thought. "But I'd be willing to bet money that you weren't going to say his voice."

"Yeah well you're right," she winked again and Rachel gagged.

"Gross."

"So let's get to why you're really here… to talk about me."

"And haven't we been?" Rachel teased.

"Shut it!" Cassie shouted and Rachel laughed. As the three of them talked she was able to put the images of Cassie and Jesse out of her mind.

Although that didn't last very long because after leaving NYADA she met Quinn outside. And as soon as Quinn was out of her taxi Rachel started to ramble.

"Hey baby," Quinn leaned over and kissed her.

"Quinn, you are never going to guess who Cassie is dating, go ahead try," she waited a half a second. "You're not going to."

"So then why bother, just tell me."

"Jesse," Rachel answered and it took Quinn a moment to realize who she was referring too.  
"St. Assface?" Rachel nodded. "Wait St. Assface is dating Cassie?"

"Yes Quinn."

"How do you know?"

"I unfortunately saw them."

"Ew gross," Quinn said with a curled lip.

"Right," Rachel agreed as they started to walk down the street toward the restaurant they were meeting Santana and Brittany at.

"Upside though… I think those two are the only two people who could make the other happy… they're both so self-"

"Obsessed?" Rachel finished for her.

"Yes… exactly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Quinn… but I just don't think I will ever get over the sight of Jesse and Cassie."

"It's gotta be better than the sight of Cassie and your mom," Quinn said and was met with Rachel's glare.

"Seriously Quinn?"

"What?"

"I had almost gotten those disturbing images _out_ of my memory."

"Sorry," Quinn looped her arm through Rachel's. "However, this presents the perfect opportunity to distract you," she winked.

"I love the way you think Fabray."

"I know baby, I know," Quinn told her before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

The four girls were in the middle of having dinner and in the middle of listening to Santana go on and on about how proud she was of her girlfriend. They all were proud but Rachel and Quinn were kind of sick of listening to Santana's incessant bragging so Rachel dropped a bomb that would hopefully shut her up.

"Hey guess who my former dance teacher is dating?"

"Who?" Brittany asked with genuine curiosity while Santana said nothing.

"Jesse St. James," Rachel answered and it was Santana that almost spit her wine everywhere.

"No fucking way!' She shouted.

"No it's true… I saw it," Rachel told her and she started to laugh. As she was laughing her phone rang and she was still laughing as she took the call.

"Hello," she said and covered her other ear as it was somewhat loud in the restaurant. It didn't take her long to realize it was her manager on the other end of the line. "Wait! What?" She asked and then was listening contently again.

It was then that the other three girls became concerned because they couldn't tell by her tone if the phone call was good news or bad news.

"Um… hold on one second, I can't hear you… let me go outside," she said and then got to her feet.

"What is it San?" Brittany asked.

"My manager," she answered and pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "You might not be the only one we're celebrating tonight," and with a wink she left the restaurant. Brittany looked at Rachel and Quinn who were wordlessly encouraging her to follow Santana.

A moment later she did.

And when she was gone, Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I doubt that she'll want to continue having dinner with us once that phone call is over," Rachel said and Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. "If it's good news, and it seems like it was, she's going to want to take Brittany home and…_ celebrate_ there."

"True."

"And we're done with dinner anyway… what do you say we skip dessert and go home for a different kind of dessert?" Quinn giggled at Rachel's innuendo.

"One track mind Berry."

"I learned it from you," she said and Quinn could only shrug because that was probably true.

"Okay, let's go see how that phone call went and then go have some fun before our date with Beth."

"Mm," Rachel moaned and then got the waiter's attention. "Check please," she said with a quiet desperation that Quinn found utterly adorable.

And insanely sexy.

/

Once they got outside they saw Santana and Brittany hugging and Santana was crying. Both Rachel and Quinn felt their hearts drop and fill with dread.

They thought it was good news.

They met each other's eyes and saw fear looking back.

Luckily the dread was short lived because when Santana saw them; her face broke out in a huge smile to accompany her tears.

"Santana," Rachel said with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"I just… that was…" she took a deep breath because the tears were overwhelming her again. "That was my manager and he um… fuck," her hands were shaking and Rachel and Quinn waited patiently for her to settle her nerves. "He just said that a record company executive at Sony saw me perform at Puck's club opening and they want to meet with me."

"Oh wow!"

"Santana that's so great," Quinn and Rachel said together.

"Yeah he um, he said that they seem really interested in my voice."

"Oh I'm so proud of you Santana," Rachel said and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Rachel… I mean we don't know anything for sure yet but-"

"Oh come on Santana, this is it… I can feel it," Rachel told her as she backed out of the hug and Quinn took her place.

"I told you so," Quinn whispered and all Santana could do was giggle.

"Thanks guys," Santana said as Quinn released her from the hug. "I don't mean to be rude but I kind of need to wrap my head around this… do you guys mind if Brittany and I take off?"

"No, not at all… we have plans anyway," Quinn replied.

"Oh yeah right, big night with the little girl," Both Rachel and Quinn nodded and were wearing big dopey smiles.

"Yeah," Rachel said dreamily. "I just hope she likes it.

"A night out to see a Broadway show with you two, she's going to love it," Santana promised. "But um… call us tomorrow and maybe we can celebrate."

"Sure thing," Quinn said. Both girls congratulated her and hugged her again. And after they watched Santana and Brittany disappear into a taxi; Rachel looked at Quinn.

"You do realize she is going to have to thank Noah, if this works out for her?"

"Oh yeah," Quinn said and Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's as they started to walk down the street. "Can I be the one to remind her that it was Puck?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Quinn shouted and pumped her fist. Rachel laughed at her childishness. It was silent for a few beats as they walked down the street toward Shelby's apartment. With all of the excitement of Santana's big news; they did really have time for the dessert they had hoped for.

But there was always after the show.

"Do you think Beth is going to like Wicked?"

"I think she is going to love Wicked… I mean if she is anything like me, that is." And Quinn just laughed because of course Rachel would say that.

And of course Quinn had to agreed.

But ironically enough, Beth was very much like Rachel… and Quinn loved it.

* * *

Rachel was almost as excited as Beth was as they walked into the theater and Quinn loved every second of it. As Beth asked question after question Rachel answered them with equal amounts of enthusiasm and excitement.

And Quinn watched with pride.

And love.

And adoration.

After the show was over Beth convinced Rachel Quinn to buy her an ice cream; originally Quinn said no because it was late but once she had not only Beth's pouty face, but also Rachel's pouty face to deal with she folded.

Because she was whipped.

She also saw the future before her eyes.

Knowing that once she and Rachel had children; and they had her wrapped around their little fingers… she would never win again.

But somehow she was okay with that.

When they brought Beth home and got the evil glare from Shelby for bringing her daughter home hopped up on sugar.

Quinn tried to reason with Shelby that it was Rachel and Beth's combined pouts that forced her to give in… Shelby only laughed and wished her luck once she and Rachel started a family.

Quinn frowned because she definitely knew what she was in for.

/

As she and Rachel cuddled into bed after a very fun but also very long day Rachel snuggled into her side. It was quiet for a few moments as they both settled down to the sound of the other's heartbeat.

"So I didn't get to ask with all of the craziness of this afternoon and evening," Quinn began and Rachel tilted her head up to look at her. "Did you find a dress or are you still searching?" Rachel's face broke out into a huge smile and she nodded.

Yeah… actually it was Sugar that found it," she added. "But it's perfect Quinn, you're going to love it."

"I feel the same way about my dress," Quinn told her.

"Was it the first one you tried on?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded and felt her face blush; Rachel annoyed with that let out a huff. Quinn knew that she wasn't really mad but she couldn't help but grin like a fool. "It was just so perfect, and so me, and I knew that I had found the one and didn't have to keep looking," Quinn was so happy that it pushed Rachel's annoyance away.

"Kind of like me."

"Huh?"

"You knew you found the one and didn't even have to keep looking," she repeated Quinn's words. "Just like with me," and then Quinn laughed. "What? What's funny?"

"It's just that, Santana pretty much said the same thing… it's like you two share a brain."

"Ugh! Never say that again Quinn," Rachel curled her lip and Quinn laughed harder. And then Rachel lightly slapped her arms which led Quinn to start tickling her.

And then a wrestling match ensued.

Ending with Quinn over powering Rachel and holding her hands above her head as she hovered over her.

"I can't wait to marry you Quinn," Rachel said dreamily. Quinn melted and released her hold on Rachel's arms. As soon as her hands were free she wrapped them around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer.

"I know what you mean… it seems like I have been waiting my whole life to marry you Rachel."

"Then why'd you wait so long to ask me?" Rachel teased with a wink.

"And then you ruin it."

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded and like always Quinn did.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Falling for You by Colbie Calliat.**

**Up next: Brittany goes to the Emmy's… does she win? Puck and Sawyer's lives might change drastically and everyone worries about the future ahead. Stay tuned…**


	8. Chapter 8: Worries Pass You By

**A/N: This chapter is where we find out if Brittany wins an Emmy or not; but seeing as how I haven't watched the Emmy's in a lot of years I'm not sure if it will be accurate so I'm going to wing it. If there is something that is wrong I apologize in advance, I'll try to be as vague as possible.**

**Warning: Mile sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Worries Pass You By**

"_I don't wanna be afraid. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful… today; and know that I'm okay. Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways. So you see, I just wanna believe in me."_

_-Demi Lovato; "Believe in Me" lyrics_

_/_

Rachel and Quinn once again found themselves entertaining everyone at their place as they again watched Brittany at an award show. This time she was being recognized for her work during the last show at the annual Emmy Awards.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as her category was announced and when her name was announced the room was filled with a mixture of cheering and shouting. Rachel was silent as she stared at the screen where Santana and Brittany were gripping each other's hands; both clearly nervous as hell.

And both looking extremely beautiful.

She had never been more proud of her friends.

"And the Emmy goes to…" the announcer called and Rachel sucked in a breath. She could tell that she wasn't the only one. "…Brittany S. Pierce," the man said and again the cheering was intense.

Quinn had never been more proud of Brittany in her life, and when the screen shot to the girl she held back a chuckle because it looked like Santana was going to pass out.

It was hilarious.

But then she was pulled back into the moment when her best friend Santana Lopez kissed her girlfriend, in front of all the people at the show; not to mention the millions of people currently watching from all around the world.

And all she could think about was how much has changed.

Santana was the same girl who didn't want to admit her feelings for Brittany out of fear of how others would react.

And Quinn was proud.

As Brittany made her way to the stage to make her speech all of her closest friends; quieted down and listened.

/

In the audience, Santana finally took a few deep breaths. It felt as though she had been holding her breath all night and she could now breathe a sigh of relief. It was finally over; and Brittany was the winner.

_Her girl was a fucking Emmy Award winner_.

And Santana beamed with pride as Brittany took the stage and was handed the award. And then Santana found that she was again holding her breath as Brittany started to talk.

"Hello," Brittany said into the microphone. "I just wanted to thank a few people because without them there is no way I would be standing here. First and foremost I have to thank my parents who supported my dreams in every way imaginable. Even when my dream was to be a unicorn trainer," the members of the audience laughed and Brittany laughed too. "So to mom and dad… thank you for always believing in me and supporting me; and for convincing the owners of that horse farm to put a fake horn on the horses whenever I went for riding lessons." Again there was laughter.

"I have to thank Stephen, Greg, and Cathy at my dance company for taking a chance on me when no one else would. I have to thank some of the greatest friends any girl could have as I would literally not be standing here if it wasn't for them. In fact I wouldn't have graduated high school; if it wasn't for them… so to my high school glee club, I love you guys… every single one of you. And lastly, I have to thank the girl that never stopped believing in me. She always stood up for me and never backed down, she loved me and supported me even when she was afraid of what it all meant. So to my girlfriend Santana," she met Santana's eyes and held up the Emmy. "This wouldn't have happened without you loving me so completely. I love you baby," she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "Thank you," and with that she turned and let the announcers guide her off the stage.

In the audience Santana was crying like a baby.

And at Rachel and Quinn's house… everyone else was right there with her.

/

After getting off the stage and going to the press room to answer a few questions Brittany had finally arrived at the bathroom where she knew Santana would be waiting. The girl had sent her a text asking to meet her in there but she hadn't even had a chance to read it.

She just knew.

As soon as she walked in she saw Santana leaning against the counter and it took her breath away.

"Sorry…. that took longer than I thought."

"It's fine," Santana said and waved her over. Once Brittany was within inches Santana looked at the amazing trophy still clutched in her hand. "Wow," she whispered and Brittany's face broke into the biggest smile.

"I know right," she said and offered it to Santana who took with a look of pure adoration on her face. As she looked over the beautiful trophy and the engraved plate on the bottom that read:

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Outstanding Choreography_

"Wow," Santana said again and Brittany's huge smile turned into a smirk as her thoughts became naughty. There was something insanely hot about when Santana was so proud of her that she was speechless.

"You're so hot Santana," she husked.

"Me," Santana squealed. "Look at you babe… so successful, so beautiful, so graceful, and so talented," Brittany blushed slightly under the compliments. "I mean I should be thanking god that I not only get to date you… but that you love me."

"I'm the lucky one baby," Brittany said and leaned closer. As soon as their lips touched Santana moaned; and pulled her tighter with her free hand as the other one was still clutching the Emmy.

"Mm," Santana hummed against her lips. "I," kiss. "Want," kiss. "You so bad-"

"Mm, me too," Brittany hummed after breaking the kiss. And then she dragged Santana into the bathroom. When Santana was pressed up against the wall she started to feel like maybe having sex in the bathroom at an elegant award show was a bit childish…

And a bad idea.

Brittany's lips were fast at work on her neck and Santana was arching into it. Her mind may have been protesting a bit, but her body certainly wasn't.

"Babe… uh oh god," she tried and failed as Brittany started to suck on her neck. "Do-Do you think… is it," she was stammering so Brittany stopped her ministrations knowing that Santana would never get the words out with her doing what she was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong… I just I feel kind of like a teenager."

"I know… it's awesome," Brittany said with the cutest grin.

"So it's not like bad or uncouth of us to be going at it like teenagers in the bathroom at a fancy award show?"

"No it's hot… so let your worries pass you by" Brittany winked and Santana instantly felt better. "Don't worry babe… this is just keeping us young and not boring," Santana laughed at that. "Now congratulate me properly."

And Santana smiled.

And then she did.

By the time they got back to their seats for the rest of the show; Brittany felt thoroughly congratulated and no one was none the wiser about what had taken place in the ladies room.

And Santana's worries were gone.

At the after party, they spent the night dancing, and drinking without a care in the world as Santana celebrated her amazing girlfriend whom she had never been more proud of.

* * *

Sawyer was staring down at the stick for as long as she could remember. She knew she had been in the bathroom for quite some time and that Noah was probably worrying a bit…

Or a lot.

But she just couldn't stop looking at the stick and what it all meant.

Finally she was broken out of her trance when she heard Noah banging on the door.

"Sawyer just come out already… we'll deal with it and it'll be fine okay," he was upset. She could tell by the tone of his voice. It was desperate and worried… and maybe a little bit anxious as well. "Look, there is nothing to be worried about I promise we'll fix this together." The knocking was happening again. "Please just come-" his words died in his throat when she finally opened the bathroom door. 'Hey it's going to be okay. We'll work it-"

"I'm not pregnant… thank god!" She cut him off and watched his face as he smiled. But before he smiled there was a slight frown and she knew that there was a part of him- and she was certain it was a big part of him- that was thoroughly disappointed and wanted this to have happened.

"Look Noah I-"

"It's fine babe," he walked away. Or he tried to walk away. He got two steps away from her when she grabbed his arm and he let her turn him around.

"It's not fine Noah… you're upset," he looked to his feet before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Baby," she said with sympathy and tucked her finger under his chin forcing their eyes to meet. "Do- Do you really want this? Because I think we're not ready… I mean _The Hideaway_ just took off, we're not financially set… I mean we still have to pay my dad back for this apartment and-"

"It's fine babe… I said it's fine," he pushed her hand off and tried to turn away again but she stood her ground and wouldn't let him.

"It's not fine Noah... talk to me or his is going to become a bigger problem than it already is," and this time when he tried to step away she let him because she knew he was just trying to get his thoughts together.

"Okay," he said finally after several moments of silence hanging between them. He took a seat on the couch. When he motioned for her to join him she did; willingly. "Would I have planned it now? No… you're right about that… we have a lot going on right now and a kid would be an issue that we'd have to work out. But I was willing to work it out."

"I know."

"And not only was I willing… I wanted it," he smirked and she fell a little bit more in love with him in this moment. "I know we hadn't talked about it and it certainly wasn't planned but when you came to me and told you thought you were pregnant it took everything in me not to come home that night with a rock and roll onesie or something," she chuckled humorlessly and was suddenly looking forward to one day having kids with this man.

"But then you just said you weren't pregnant… and thanked god, and my whole world just crashed around me a little bit-"

"Oh Noah," she said sympathetically and he shook his head no.

"No look, it's not something we have discussed ever because I just assumed like an idiot that you'd want kids and that we'd get there eventually but now the realization that I have to choose between the idea of never having another child… or losing you and my head is spinning. I just don't-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," she cut him off again. "What makes you think that I don't ever want kids?"

"You do?" He asked with his eyebrows raised and hope in his voice.

"Of course I do Puck," she said with a grin.

"B-But you were relieved and…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"I was relived because we're not ready… we're just getting our lives together babe and I didn't want the added pressure of adding a child to that right now," she saw his smile widen.

"So you do want kids someday?"

"Yes… of course I do. I have seen you with Beth and I can't wait until I see you with a child of our own… a little Puck."

"Or a little Sawyer."

"Oh well good luck to us if we end up with one of those," he laughed and he felt his fears leave him. "So let your worries pass you by Noah… when and if we're ready we will have a kid, maybe two," she winked at him, patted his leg, and got to her feet. "I'm going to make dinner… what do you want?"

She walked into the kitchen without waiting for his answer but what she didn't know was that he was worried again. He was stuck on the words that had just left her mouth.

_When and if we're ready._

If…

And the panic was back.

She didn't really want kids… she would just have then for him and he wasn't sure he was going to let that happen. He knew that if he did she would one day resent him and the kids.

His mind was spinning again.

"Hey babe," she called ducking her head back into the room.

"Hm," he finally pulled his mind off of his whirling thoughts to look back at her.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh it," he got to his feet and walked toward her. "It doesn't matter babe… I gotta get to work," with a quick kiss to her lips he was out of the apartment and that set her mind spinning with worried thoughts.

He had the night off.

_Where was he really going?_

* * *

Quinn was waiting at a table in the Starbucks where Santana worked. She was meeting her there for her break because Quinn was on break from filming and Santana had asked if they could meet because… in her words.

_I never see your ugly face anymore_.

Quinn merely laughed at her friend and agreed to meet her.

When Santana was finished with the last customer in line she told one of the people she was working with that she was taking a break; she grabbed the two coffees that had been made for them and joined Quinn at the table.

"So bitch, how goes it?"

"You tell me… you wanted to meet me remember?"

"Oh yeah, why was that again? You annoy me," Santana teased and Quinn laughed. "But seriously… how are things? I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I know… we're all so busy, but how are things going with you?"

"They're slow," Santana answered. "I mean I met with the record company and they seemed to like me but I don't know what the problem is?"

"Have you recorded a demo for them?"

"No, but I am this week; so hopefully that will help them in the decision making. I'm not sure honestly, I'm not sure how this all works so I'm just going with the flow."

"Yeah me neither," Quinn said with a shrug. "And Brittany… how is she doing being a big time award winner."

"She's amazing Q," Santana said with a dopey grin that resembled her own smitten grin.

"Yeah her speech made me cry."

"Oh me too… it also made me hot for her and want to rip her clothes off."

"Ew, San… TMI."

"Says the queen of TMI," Santana shouted. "But seriously I want to help celebrate Britt this weekend so whatta ya say we round up the nerds and party at Puckerman's lame ass club?"

"Sounds good Santana," Quinn told her with a laugh knowing that Santana was just teasing and that she was as proud of Puck as they all were. The she remembered something. "Hey you do realize that once you sign that record deal it's Puck you're going to have to thank right?"

"And why the fuck would I ever do that Q?"

"Because he asked you to perform at his club's opening and that was when the record guy saw you," Quinn told her and watched with amusement as realization dawned on Santana's face.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she groaned. "Maybe he'll forget like I did and I won't have to."

"San," Quinn said with a disapproving tone.

"Oh calm your tits Quinn, of course I'll thank the ass," she said crossing her arms over her chest and Quinn laughed again. "Maybe I'll buy him something."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah but what do you buy an overgrown child who owns a nightclub?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

"Yeah maybe we can get him a lobotomy or something."

"Be nice Santana."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… so how are the wedding plans coming?"

"They're coming along… I mean yeah," she trailed off and Santana smiled at her friend knowing that marrying Rachel was literally a dream come true for her. "It's a little nerve-wracking and intense sometimes but then I see Rachel smiling and I feel the worrying pass me by."

"You're so fucking lame Quinn!"

"Oh whatever Santana… we'll see how lame you are when it comes time for you to get married," she watched as Santana curled her lip in disgust.

"Ugh… no way! I mean I love Britt more than anything but I'm leaving the thought of crazy ass wedding ideas to you and the shrimp," Quinn's laugh this time was one that Santana knew as her patronizing chuckle. "What?"

"You'll get married."

"No I won't."

"Will too," Quinn said.

"What are you twelve?"

"Says the twelve year old, who still calls Rachel by names other than Rachel."

"Oh whatever," Santana waved her hand. "So has _Rachel_ killed Sugar yet?"

"Haha… not yet," Quinn laughed and so did Santana. They continued to chat for another few minutes before Santana had to go back to work; Quinn stayed to finish her coffee before getting back to her own job.

And they were both sad that sometimes life got in the way of them being able to hang out; and sometimes they were both twelve year olds when pouting about that fact.

But they both knew even with time and distance their friendship would always remain intact.

* * *

Rachel had gotten the text from Puck as soon as she got back to her dressing room after the show and in it he asked her to meet him on the roof of _The Hideaway_. She didn't have to hear his voice or see him to know that something was bothering him. She quickly sent him a reply before she shot a quick text to Quinn as well.

From Rachel: _I will be there in about a half hour._

From Rachel: _Noah needs me so I'm going over to The Hideaway to see him. I'll see you soon._

Once she was changed and was heading out her phone beeped; she pulled it out and read the text.

From Quinn: _Cool. I'm actually going there as well. I was waiting until you got home but Santana wanted us to meet her and Brittany there to celebrate her Emmy win._

From Rachel: _Okay baby. I'll see you soon xx._

From Quinn: _xoxo_

/

As soon as the taxi pulled up in from of Puck's bar; Rachel quickly paid the driver and was on her way up to the roof. Once she got there she saw him.

He was standing, not close enough to the edge to scare her, but still very close.

She had already been scared anyway because he hadn't answered her text.

"Noah," she called to him and he looked back. What she saw was his signature smirk mixed with a heart wrenching sadness in his eyes and she instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I think Sawyer and I are over."

"What?" Rachel's tone was a cross between shocked and appalled. "There is no way… that girl loves you Noah," she saw him shake his head and let out a humorless chuckle. "Unless," she trailed off and waited until his eyes met hers. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Not this time."

"A-And did she?"

"No… it's nothing like Rach."

"Then there is no other way that I could see it being over. That girl loves you," she repeated and saw him laugh again.

"And I love her… but sometimes Rach, sometimes love just isn't enough. You know… not everyone is as lucky as you and Quinn. I mean not everyone falls for a girl that wants the exact same life as you do."

"I'm confused Noah."

"Welcome to the club."

"Can you please stop talking in circles… and just tell me what happened?"

"What always happens Rach, I fall for girls who either don't love me or don't want a family with me," it was then that it all became clear and her heart broke for her best friend. She knew how much Noah was looking forward to being a father and having a family with Sawyer.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah _oh_," he took a swig from the beer she didn't even know he was holding.

"Well how do you know this… I-I mean w-what happened?"

"We had a pregnancy scare and she basically told me."

"Basically?"

"Yeah basically!" He shouted and then instantly regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

"You know what Noah, I'm here because you asked me to be," she started to walk away. "But if you'd rather have a pity party."

"Fuck," he whispered and then jogged to catch up to her. "I'm sorry Rach," he said rounding on her and she stopped in her tracks. All the anger left her when she saw the hurt behind his eyes.

"What happened Noah?"

"Well she told me she wasn't pregnant and I was happy, I mean I was a little sad… can you imagine a little Sawyer running around?" He smiled at the thought and then so did Rachel and she nodded. "But then she said… _thank god_."

"Oh."

"Yeah and then when I asked her about it she said she _did _want kids just not right away."

"Oh," Rachel repeated with a much happier tone.

"But after we talked about it, she said _if_ and when we have kids… she basically confirmed that she actually didn't want them."

"Maybe she didn't mean it that way."

"How else would she mean it?"

"I don't know… maybe it was a slip of the tongue, maybe she didn't mean it like that… I don't know I'm not her. Did you ask her why she said that?" He shook his head. "Well maybe you should before you assume you guys are done."

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"What did you do after she said that?"

"I left and came here," he looked over and saw that she was glaring at him. "I know; running is never the answer. Maybe you should call her?"

"Noah," Sawyer's voice sounded from behind him. They both looked back.

"Or not," Rachel said softly and then saw that Puck's eyes were on her.

"Did you-" he started; but she shook her head no before he could even ask the question.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Rachel said and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She smiled at Sawyer as she passed her and saw that the girl was returning the sentiment. In that moment; and the tears Rachel saw in her eyes… told her all that she needed to know.

Noah was _still_ safe with this girl.

With that she left them alone.

Once Rachel was gone; Sawyer and Puck were standing and staring at each other. Both not talking because both weren't sure what to say. Finally after a few moments Sawyer stepped closer and practically threw her body at him in a hug and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did and said to make you leave," she said and they continued to hug for several minutes which felt like hours to them both.

They had both been afraid that it was over.

"What did I do?" Sawyer questioned as she pulled out of the hug.

"You said if."

"Huh?"

"You said if," Puck repeated. "You said_ if_ and when we have kids… which sounded to me like you don't want them."

"Oh honey," Sawyer circled her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry… I literally just said that without any meaning behind it. It was like a figure of speech."

"Really?"

"I promise… I love you so much Noah and there is nothing I want more than- when the time is right of course- to have babies with you, and I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

"You said babies… you want more than one?" He asked softly and watched her nod.

"Yeah… I want two or three," with that his smile spread across his face. "But Noah, please don't run away anymore. If I say or do something that hurts you, unintentionally or not, you have to talk to me about it."

"Okay."

"Running away from your problems doesn't solve them, trust me on that… I know."

"I know," he leaned down and kissed her. "And I'm sorry; it won't happen again," with that she smiled.

"Let your worries pass you by Noah, because I want everything with you," at those words he grinned like a fool. The smile on his face made her so happy she pulled him into another kiss; which quickly became heated.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Puck and Sawyer finally returned from the roof; and joined the gang that was crowded around the table. When they arrived Rachel locked eyes with Noah and saw him wink at her; that was enough for her to know everything was okay.

"I'll be right back," Puck said and kissed Sawyer on the cheek and then he was gone. Sawyer leaned closer to Rachel.

"Thanks for being there for him."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me… I always will be," she smiled and Sawyer nodded.

"I'm glad he has you."

"You have me too," Rachel promised. "You have all of us… if you ever need anything, just because we were Noah's friends first doesn't mean we'll always take his side. I mean sometimes he's an ass."

"Sometimes," Santana called from Rachel's other side; having only heard that portion of their conversation. Both girls ignored her and continued their conversation. Santana shrugged and went back to celebrating her girl.

"Yeah well this time I was the ass," Sawyer told Rachel who nodded.

"Well we'll have no problem pointing it out to you whenever you are," Sawyer smiled and nodded. "See you didn't just get a group of friends with us… you got family and we're not afraid to tell you when you're an idiot."

"Well I'm an idiot often."

"Yeah you are," Quinn said coming closer and wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind. Rachel responded by leaning into Quinn's touch.

"Fuck you Quinn."

"No thanks," Quinn said to her friend and she leaned her head down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I missed you, how was the show?"

"I missed you too baby... and the show, was good?"

"Were you brilliant?"

"Always," Rachel replied, Quinn smiled, and Santana gagged in the background.

"Can we um… get back to what is important here…" Santana said gaining everyone's attention. "Which is my amazing girlfriend and not you two?" She directed that at Quinn and Rachel and was answered with Quinn's middle finger in her direction.

Santana just laughed.

"My thoughts exactly," Puck said as he returned with a tray full of shots. Santana grinned at him as he passed the shot glasses around to everyone that was there. "I'd like to make a toast to Brittany," he winked at the girl in question and she smiled in return.

"To the first of many awards," he held his shot glass up and everyone followed suit. "I think we all knew that Brittany was going to have a dancing career. But I don't think any of us could've predicted that she would become an award winning choreographer. Congrats Brittany we are all so proud."

"Thanks Puck," Brittany reponded before they all took their shots.

"And all your drinks tonight are on the house," Puck said and Santana cheered. "Her drinks Santana," he continued. "Brittany's… not yours."

"Eh, what's hers is mine."

"You wish," Puck said and the two got into one of their famous brother/sister arguments. Meanwhile, Quinn could only laugh at the two of them. And then she felt Rachel turn in her arms and start to nuzzle her neck.

"Mm," Quinn hummed enjoying the feeling.

"Baby," Rachel husked and met her eyes. What Quinn saw was desire. "Do you want to get drunk and have dirty drunk sex all night long when we get home?" Quinn moaned at the question and then winked.

"Why wait until we get home," Quinn told her.

"Fuck… I love how you think," Rachel groaned and then pulled Quinn away from the group.

"You two are fucking disgusting," Santana shouted after them. "We're supposed to be here to celebrate Brittany; we're not here for you two to get your fuck on… in the bathroom… which is apparently the only way you know how." No one understood why she was still yelling because Quinn and Rachel were gone.

"It's okay baby… as long as they're happy, I'm happy," Brittany told her and Santana melted.

"Well as long as you're happy I am," and with that Brittany pulled her into a kiss.

/

Meanwhile in the bathroom; Quinn was pressed against the wall near the hand dryer and Rachel was sucking on her neck; leaving her mark.

"Baby… stall… now," Quinn demanded. Rachel pulled off of her neck with a smirk before pulling her into a stall.

"I miss fucking you in public bathrooms Quinn," Rachel husked as she slipped her hand up Quinn's skirt and over her currently soaking wet panties.

"Well then get to it," Quinn demanded and Rachel growled.

And then she did.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Hold On by Wilson Phillips.**

**Up next: The gang faces some ups and downs. While some dreams are coming together; other dreams are falling apart. Also Quinn and Rachel's wedding is approaching. Stay tuned…**


	9. Chapter 9: Up High in That Stormy Sky

**A/N: I just wanted to tell all of my loyal readers that since I am still being threatened by the same anon about this story that the summary will now include as many characters in the story as FF will let me include. It has always been a Faberry story that included side stories about all of their friends and it will continue to be despite the constant threats from this anon. Thank you for all of your continued support.**

**And as for my anon; I thought I'd tell you that I reported you to ff; just because you can hide behind anon to threaten myself and other writers because we're not writing our stories the way YOU want and we can't do anything about it; doesn't mean that ff can't do anything about it.**

**So to recap: This story has ALWAYS and will continue to be about Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sawyer, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Brody, Sugar, Sam, Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Cassie, Jesse, Shelby, Paul, Beth, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Richard, Sue, Mr. Schue, all of their future kids, and anyone else I want to write about because it's MY STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexy times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Up High in That Stormy Sky**

"_Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you _

_think it can't get any better, it can."_

_-Nicholas Sparks; At First Sight_

_/_

Another year has begun and the wedding planning was in full swing; Rachel was finally at ease as the wedding was a little over a month away and almost everything was set; the only thing left to handle were little things.

She was happy as she and Quinn had just returned back home from visiting their families for the holidays. They had returned the day after the new year had begun; immediately getting back into the wedding planning and finally everything was settled.

And Rachel was relaxed.

So relaxed that she slept in for the first time in ages.

And thankfully it was her day off from her show; so Quinn didn't bother her when she noticed that Rachel was still sleeping. She knew that the girl had been so stressed, so on edge throughout the entire wedding planning nightmare; and now she was getting some much needed rest.

But the longer Quinn looked at her beautiful, sleeping fiancée… the more and more aroused she became. It was then that she decided to wake Rachel up anyway, and to do it the best way she knew how.

She hoped Rachel was going to be receptive rather than grumpy because of being woken up. As she inched closer to her sleeping girlfriend she felt Rachel let out a contented sigh, and the girl's legs fell open.

It was as if she knew what Quinn was planning and was setting her worries at ease. Again as she often did; Quinn wondered if her girlfriend really was a bit psychic.

She shook those thought from her head as they didn't matter at this moment; all that mattered was Rachel and making her feel good. She deserved it after all of these months of putting up with Sugar's nonsense. They were both very grateful for Sugar's help; but sometimes the girl pushed them both- Rachel more so- to the edge of reason with her nonsensical ways.

But now she would make Rachel forget all about that.

She settled herself between the girl's legs and looked up at her face; she was still very much asleep. And Quinn was so grateful that on most nights she and Rachel both slept naked; it made for easier access during these morning wake up calls.

She lowered her head to Rachel's center and licked a line through her slit; causing the girl to jolt out of sleep. Quinn laughed gently before she started to lick and suck on Rachel.

Rachel's eyes popped open the second she felt Quinn's tongue on her and a smile overtook her face.

_Mm_- she thought-_ it had been such a long time since she had gotten woken up like this_.

And she definitely missed it.

She put her hand on the back of Quinn's head and opened her legs even further; urging her on… and it worked as Quinn's tongue moved faster, harder, and deeper.

"Oh baby… that's that's," Rachel was at a loss for words as Quinn worked her over. Quinn slid her tongue through Rachel's wetness and loved it just as much today as she did the day they first did this.

"That's what babe," Quinn pulled back to tease her and Rachel responded in kind as her hips jerked forward.

"Quinn please," she whined and watched a full blown smile spread across Quinn's beautiful face. She knew Quinn was giving in.

Sometimes she loved that Quinn was whipped.

Quinn wanted to tease her… she really did. But there was something about the way Rachel begged that always had her aching for more. So rather than tease Rachel, and ultimately torture herself as well; she decided to give them both what they wanted.

Also she was whipped.

She winked at Rachel before lowering her head and she felt those fingers twirl in her hair as Rachel held on for the ride. She started to slowly draw circles on Rachel's clit with her tongue slowly building the girl up; in fact she was going so slow that she could feel that Rachel was becoming slightly frustrated… as well as extremely wet.

So she was still getting her wish as she gently teased the girl with the tip of her tongue.

"Baby," Rachel whined and tightened her grip in Quinn's hair; which in turn cause a moan to fall from Quinn's busy lips; which in turned cause Rachel to shudder as her orgasm approached. "Oh fuck yeah," Rachel started to circle her hips against Quinn's lips and Quinn responded in kind. She sucked Rachel's clit into her mouth and slowly pressed two fingers at the girl's opening. When she started to fuck her hard, and deep… just the way Rachel liked it; Rachel began to ride her fingers and Quinn just let her.

It was so hot, and erotic.

And she sucked her clit as Rachel rode her fingers to orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Quinn!" She screamed as her body started shaking through her orgasm. Quinn never let up on the thrusting, or the sucking as she pulled that throbbing clit into her mouth while Rachel came hard all over her fingers.

Once Rachel's body collapsed to the bed; Quinn released her clit and was now gently licking at it while she slowly pulled her fingers out.

Eventually she let her head fall to Rachel's thigh as she caught her breath and Rachel did as well.

"Mm," Rachel moaned when she felt Quinn finally moving; and she moaned again when she felt the girl leaving kisses along her body as she moved up. Once she was hovering over her Rachel cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Rachel moaned a third time when their lips met and she tasted herself on Quinn's lips; and then on her tongue as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke she opened her eyes to see her smirking girlfriend… looking smug. But it was okay; she was allowed to be smug. That girl had always, and would always know what to do with her mouth… and if she needed to be smug about it; Rachel was completely fine with that.

But she was- of course- going to tease her about it.

"Feeling pretty good about yourself huh?" Quinn's smiled widened and she nodded.

"Uh huh," she hummed and Rachel couldn't fight the smile. A happy, smiling, and satisfied Quinn had always been her favorite Quinn.

And speaking of satisfied…

"What did I do to deserve a wakeup call like that?"

"You don't have to do anything Rach, you know I love it," with those words she licked her lips and it instantly turned Rachel on again; and Rachel needed to have her.

Quinn gasped when she felt Rachel's fingers sliding through her slit and she moaned; and then she met those mischievous brown eyes… and she wordlessly challenged to girl.

Rachel merely winked.

"Mm, my turn," and with that Rachel thrust her two fingers deep inside Quinn, although she still remained very gentle and Quinn let out a thrilled sigh.

"Oh god Rachel… so, so…"

"So what?"

"So good," Quinn finished with another sigh and then she started to grind her hips on Rachel's complacent fingers.

"That's it baby… ride me," Rachel husked and that was when Quinn sat up fully and started to ride Rachel's fingers; and Rachel…

Well Rachel watched.

Quinn's just as hot as ever body bouncing up and down swallowing her fingers on each downward thrust and then choking them, before slowly lifting again. Rachel could feel another orgasm building up as she watched Quinn swallowing her fingers; and her breasts bouncing with every movement.

It was beautiful.

It was erotic.

It was just plain hot.

Meanwhile Quinn could feel her orgasm building as her walls tightened around Rachel's fingers with each thrust.

"Kiss me," Rachel begged and when Quinn fell down on her fingers again she let her body fall forward; capturing Rachel's lips all in one fluid motion. Then she started to circle her hips as they kissed.

It was when Rachel's thumb pressed against her swollen clit she exploded in an incredible orgasm that lasted several minutes; before her tired body fell backwards and off to the side.

She could vaguely hear Rachel giggling as stars exploded behind her eyes.

"Wow," she felt herself say but her body was still buzzing. She felt Rachel's fingers pull out of her and it sent her into an aftershock that lasted another several moments.

It was amazing.

Once her body had calmed down she felt Rachel pulling her into a more comfortable position and she went willingly as her limbs were still jellified.

Again she heard Rachel giggle.

"Our wakeup calls are always epic," Rachel whispered before she placed a kiss on her lips. It was then that Quinn opened her eyes and finally looked deep into Rachel's eyes; a lazy contented smile on her mouth.

"They sure are… I love you."

"Oh Quinn, I love you too… so much," Rachel told her and then found Quinn's lips pressing against hers, and Quinn's tongue sliding into her mouth; and she welcomed them both very willingly.

After kissing for quite some time; Quinn pulled back, cupped her cheek, and just stared at her beautiful girlfriend.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel wondered. Quinn shook her head once and grinned.

"In less than a month you're going to be mine Rachel Berry."

"I already am yours… have been for over nine years now," Quinn's smile widened.

"I know," she said with a chuckle as if she knew a secret that no one else would ever know. "Lucky me."

"No lucky me… I know that there have been some rough times and there will be more stormy skies as we move forward with our lives; but I promise to always hold my head up high and never give up on us… or you."

"Those sound a bit like vows… is this a preview?" Rachel chuckled but shook her head no.

"No way, you know I can do way better than that," Quinn nodded. "And you deserve the best."

"I already have the best… I have you."

"Ooh you smooth talker you," Rachel winked. "You know, you keep talking like this and you might just get lucky."

"I already am lucky," she repeated and Rachel swooned.

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded and Quinn complied.

And like always with these girls.

Kissing led to more.

* * *

Tina rushed into the emergency room; Rachel was on one side and Quinn was on the other. The three girls had gone out to lunch when Tina received a call from Mike.

He said not to worry; which is exactly what she was doing.

He had told her that there was an accident during rehearsals and she needed to meet him at the hospital. The entire taxi ride over Tina was gripping Rachel's hand with a force she didn't even realize she had; Rachel didn't complain though. She had constantly leaned on Tina and was happy to finally be able to return the favor. She hated that this was the reason why Tina needed her; but she was more than willing to be there in any way Tina needed.

As they rushed over to where the nurse had directed them; Tina quickly pulled back the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mike's face.

"Hey," he said softly and both Rachel and Quinn watched the relief spread throughout her body. They also didn't miss the brace that was currently on Mike's left leg; and both immediately worried about their friend's career… and the possibility that his dreams may be over.

"What happened?" Tina asked as she looked over his body and her eyes settled on the brace that was currently on his leg.

"I think it's broken… I mean I'm sure of it," he said and none of them missed the pain in his tone; and the defeated look in his eyes.

"H-How… I mean what-" Tina was stammering. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. She didn't want to discourage Mike any more than he already was. She just needed to know what happened.

"I-I was doing this dance move and I don't know," he watched her face drop in a pout and he frowned as well. "I honestly don't know what happened next. I either stepped wrong, or twisted wrong. But the next thing I knew… I heard a crack, felt a blinding pain, and was on the ground. Everyone crowded around me and when one of the dancers tried to touch it… I stopped her and told someone to call an ambulance… I knew; I just knew it was bad."

"Oh Mike I'm-" Tina tried and he shook his head.

"Let's not be sorry until we know more okay?" He asked and she nodded. It was a few moments later that the doctor came and Rachel and Quinn had to leave.

Once they were out in the waiting room; Rachel instantly started pacing.

"Quinn… this is bad right, I mean that," she pointed in the direction of where Mike was. "That was bad right?"

"Yeah baby… I'm pretty sure that was bad."

"You think," Rachel stopped pacing and she faced Quinn. They both knew she was about to say the words that they all had been thinking but no one had the guts to say out loud yet. "I mean… do you think he'll ever dance again?"

"I'm not sure babe," Quinn shrugged. "But I am fairly certain that his career is at least on hold and his job on _Billy Elliot_ is now finished," Rachel instantly felt her heart break for her friend and she felt Quinn wipe away a tear that she didn't even know had escaped her eyes.

"What's he going to do… Mike has only ever wanted to dance?"

"I don't know Rach… but if anyone can bounce back from something like this it's Mike Chang," Rachel nodded. "So let's not worry about it until there is something to worry about."

"Okay."

It was a few minutes later when Tina came out of the room and broke down in tears; Rachel caught her before she fell to the ground and held her as she cried. Meanwhile Quinn was rubbing Rachel's back silently letting the girl know that she had her; if she needed her.

And Rachel knew… it was Quinn's strength that was giving her the strength to hold Tina together.

After Tina had calmed down and was able to talk she explained what had happened.

"He… he um, broke his leg in two places."

"Oh wow," Rachel said in a combination of shock and surprise.

"Yeah they're um… they're putting a cast on it now and then I can take him home but," she trailed off and started to cry again.

And again Rachel and Quinn waited patiently as the girl got herself together.

"He um… he asked the doctor if he'd ever dance again."

"And?" Quinn tried to be patient but this was what they had all been worrying about.

"The doctor said he wasn't sure… they won't know until it heals," Tina told them. "But he's already giving up… I can tell; I can feel it."

"A-Are you sure… I mean he might just be processing," Rachel tried and saw a glimmer of hope in her friend's eyes.

"I mean maybe… but I have never seen Mike looking this defeated before," Tina said before the tears started again.

It was about an hour later when Mike was finally released and was in a wheelchair.

"Like my new ride?" He asked with a smile on his face but all three girls could see the fear behind it. Mike was about to face an incredibly stormy sky.

And all three girls hoped he would still be the same man when and if he found out he wasn't going to be able to dance again.

Mike could see Tina, and he could tell she was on the verge of tears again. He pulled her into his lap and she squeaked.

"Mike don't… I could hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," he said with a grin and Tina forced herself to smile back. He looked up to see that Rachel and Quinn were both just as worried as Tina was and he pushed his own fears and negative thoughts aside.

"Hey guys c'mon… this," he pointed to the cast that went from his foot to just below his knee. "This is nothing… you guys have seen, and have been through way worse," he tried but could see that they weren't buying his act.

He looked at Tina again and saw that no one was.

So he tried again.

"Does this mean I'm out as your best man Quinn?" He asked and that time it worked, they all stopped looking at him like he was a victim and she shook her head no.

"No of course not Mike… you're still my best man… I-I mean if you can I-"

"Of course I can," he cut her off. "And I'll still be honored." With that Quinn smiled and he saw that Rachel and Tina were as well.

_And maybe- just maybe- they were all buying his act_.

But they weren't.

"Come on guys… we'll get through this," he said and rolled past them. "Now come on… I hate hospitals," he rolled away and Tina followed. As Rachel and Quinn followed Tina; Rachel looped her arm through Quinn's arm and leaned close.

"Is he really okay?"

"No," Quinn answered matter-of-factly and she saw Rachel's face drop into a pout. "But he will be… I'll talk to him, and I'm going to offer him the same support he offered me after my accident. It'll help."

"Are you sure… h-how do you know?"

"It helped me, when he did it."

"Okay."

"He'll get through this, he just needs to hold his head up high and we'll help him make it through this stormy sky," Rachel couldn't fight the small smile Quinn's words had caused.

Quinn had always been great with the words.

"I'll help him see that even if he never dances again, that it still could be worse," Quinn said as she thought back to those dark days when she worried she may never walk again and how her friends; supported her, and loved her, and helped her through.

And how Mike was one of the biggest supporters, and how he literally caught her every time she fell.

This was her chance to return the favor and she would be dammed if she was going to let him get swallowed by the dark thoughts.

"He'll be fine," Quinn promised herself more so than Rachel… but Rachel nodded because she believed her.

If anyone could convince him that things could be worse.

It would be Quinn.

And with the help of his family he would get through this.

* * *

Santana was in the middle of making a latte when her phone rang. She normally always had her phone shut off at work; but since she was awaiting a call from her manager she left it on.

As she looked at her phone she almost dropped the coffee she was making when she saw that it was him.

She handed the half made coffee to her co-worker.

"Here," she passed the cup to him. "I'm going on break."

"In the middle of an order," the kid asked with an attitude and Santana sneered at him.

"Yeah," she snapped and walked into the back room to take the call. "Hello."

"Hello Santana," her manager said into the phone and there was something in his tone that told her he was giving her good news. Her thoughts on that were confirmed a moment later when he spoke again. "I have some really good news for you."

"Okay," she said as her nerves battered her stomach and she pulled her lip in between her teeth and waited patiently. It was barely a second before he spoke again but to her it felt like an eternity.

"I'm going to need you to come down the Sony offices at your earliest convenience."

"Why?"

"I'm going to need you to sign some papers," he said with a laugh and Santana felt her stomach drop… in a good way…

In the best way.

"Wait what?"

"Really Santana?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to fucking spell this out for me," she shouted as she felt her excitement building.

"Santana, the record company wants you to come down here and sign a record deal," he said bluntly and she squealed, Rachel Berry style.

She may have even jumped up and down.

"Oh my fucking god! You're not fucking with me, are you Rick?"

"I'm not fucking with you Santana, congratulations on being signed to a record deal," he heard her squealing again and he laughed. "Now get your ass down here and sign these papers."

"You can damn well bet I'll be there in five fucking minutes."

"Santana, it's a ten minute taxi ride from your work, without traffic."

"Trust me Rick; I'll be there in five minutes."

"Well okay, see you then."

"Rick?"

"Yeah," she heard his voice and was happy he hadn't hung up yet.

"Thanks dude," he laughed again.

"No need to thank me," he told her. "You did this… if you want to thank anyone… you need to thank the owner of the club that booked you," her mind instantly went to Puck and she groaned internally.

_Oh for fuck's sake_- she thought.

She thanked Rick again and then ended the call. She stared at her phone for several minutes before she tapped out two texts.

From Santana: _Hey baby, get ready to be swept off your feet tonight because your girlfriend is now a signed recording artist._

From Santana: _Hey Q; guess fucking what? You were right, I'm awesome._

She laughed after she sent it. Both girls immediately replied.

From Brittany: _That's so great San, I'm so proud of you._

From Quinn: _I don't recall ever saying you're awesome but I do like being told I'm right, especially from you. But what exactly was I right about?_

Santana laughed and tapped out a reply to both girls before exiting the backroom of Starbucks. As she did this she was pulling off her apron. The boy she had ditched was staring at her with astonishment as she tossed the apron at him.

"I quit assholes!" She shouted before she stormed out of Starbucks… ready, willing and finally able to start living the life she had always dreamed of.

She had held her head up high… and it was finally paying off.

/

Quinn was standing outside of Mike's apartment when her phone beeped again; it was another text from Santana.

From Santana: _I just got a call from my manager, I did it! I got a record deal. I'm so happy Q; can you meet Britt and me at the Hideaway tonight to celebrate?_

As she was reading it she got another text from Santana and laughed as she read it.

From Santana: _And I suppose you can bring the hobbit too ;)_

Quinn laughed and replied to Santana telling her how proud she was of her and would love to celebrate with her. And as she tucked her phone into her pocket her smile left her.

It was amazing that Santana's dream was coming true.

But it was sad that Mike's may be ending.

She and Rachel had decided to help Tina and Mike the same way they both had helped them through the aftermath of her accident; so Rachel invited Tina out to lunch and Quinn was dealing with Mike.

She knocked once and heard his sullen voice.

"It's open," he called and she entered the apartment that he and Tina had once shared with Kurt and Blaine. As she walked closer she saw that he was sitting in his boxers with no shirt on and watching a television talk show.

_Oh god_- she thought. She had never seen Mike this down and she hoped she could help. It had been a few days since his accident and Tina said he was becoming more and more depressed with each passing day.

/

"So how is he, really?" Rachel asked in between bites of her salad.

"He's… he's Mike," Tina responded in between bites of her own food. "He is hurting but pretending to be fine. He's shutting me out and I am just worried that he is giving up on his dreams before he even knows the extent of the damage."

"Yeah… well I have no doubt that you'll work through it."

"But how," Tina asked. "He won't let me see how scared he really is… he doesn't realize that I know him… better than anyone else and I can see through it."

"Call him on it," she said and Tina rolled her eyes.

"Like it's so simple."

"I'm not saying it's simple Tina," she told her and could see that Tina was definitely listening. "Do you remember what you said to me after Quinn's accident?" She knew Tina was recalling the moment and when the girl nodded she continued. "Do the same thing, don't let him hide… don't let him pretend, call him on his shit… and you two will work through it."

"You're right," Tina agreed after a moment.

"I often am," Rachel said arrogantly before biting into her food again; and Tina laughed.

Which had been her goal.

Of course, she also wanted to offer advice on how to help Mike; but mostly she wanted to make Tina laugh; and she was happy she had.

She knew her tag team effort with Quinn would be their best chance at helping their friends; and she knew that if anyone besides Tina could make Mike open up; it would be Quinn.

So after offering advice, she just wanted to make Tina happy and forget… even just for a moment to hold her head up high during this stormy sky.

And it worked.

/

"Hey," Quinn called before she walked around the couch to sit with Mike.

"Hey," he said with a half- smile. "Here to fulfill your obligatory best friend duty and take pity on me?"

"Come on Mike you know it's not like that."

"What's it like then?"

"I just wanted to be here for you and maybe return the favor-"

"And there it is…," he slapped his hands against his legs in defeat. "You know Quinn, I reached out to you back then because I wanted to not because I felt I had to… so you can save your concern."

"Well that's not fair," she said and he could tell his words had hurt her. He hated that he did that… he hated that he kept doing that to Tina as well, he was just so angry.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No Mike there is nothing to be sorry for… but you need to know that I am here as your friend, because I love you… not because I pity you." She watched as he nodded and she knew he believed her. "I hate that this happened to you, and I understand the anger… I mean trust me on that," he let out a humorless chuckle because if anyone understood; it was Quinn.

"Yeah I know."

"And I'm not here out of obligation because you helped me, so I should help you. I'm here because you not only helped me Mike, you saved me," she watched as his eyes lit up and they landed on hers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said with an honest smile. "You weren't the only one, as Rachel, and Santana, and my mom, and Artie all saved me… you all saved me in a different way but you Mike… you put your own dreams aside for mine… for me," she could feel herself choking up as the memories flooded her senses. "You not only helped me study and stay caught up on my grades you literally caught me every time I fell while I was trying to walk again." She watched him blush.

"Yeah well, that's what friends are for," he said nonchalantly.

"Exactly," she told him and watched realization cross his face.

"I'm sorry Quinn," and with that his façade crumbled around him.

"No need to apologize… family always forgives," she told him. "You're going to be fine Mike, I have no doubts… you just need to hold your head up high and fight for your dreams," he nodded and then silence engulfed them as tears fell down his cheeks.

Quinn saw them, but she pretended she didn't.

"What if…" he sobbed. "W-W-What if… I can never dance again?" He finally said- out loud what everyone knew was his biggest fear.

"Well that is a worst case scenario and I doubt it will come to that."

"But what if it does?"

"You'll find another dream," she said honestly and he scoffed. "I'm serious Mike, dancing does not define you… it's a part of you and I understand that… so maybe if you can't ever dance again, you'll teach others to do it," she watched his eyes light up at the prospect.

"You think?"

"I know," she said confidently. "You taught me to walk again," she saw him nodding as the realization that his dream of dancing isn't what makes him the man he his.

"Thanks Quinn," he said simply after another long silence.

"You're welcome," it was quiet for several moments before Quinn spoke again. She wanted to try and get Mike out of the house. "Hey what do you say you join us tonight at _Beth's Hideaway_ to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"Santana's record deal," she told him and watched as the man he had always been emerged in spite of his current sadness.

"Oh my god! That's so amazing," he said with glee and she saw the light returning to his eyes. "I'd love to… but Tina… I need to talk to her."

"She'll be there."

"Huh?"

"I'll get Rachel to bring her there to meet us," Mike's smile widened.

"Tag team huh?" Quinn laughed and they both thought back to how Tina and Mike had done the same thing for her and Rachel all those years ago.

"Family," Quinn told him before he pulled her into a tight hug. He was already feeling a lot better.

* * *

Santana walked into _The Hideaway. _She wanted to get there before anyone else did; because she didn't want anyone else to see what she was about to do. She walked over to the bar where Puck was cleaning some glasses.

"Yo' Puckerman," she called and he looked up at her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Satan, what can I do for you?"

"Not here… can we go somewhere more private?" He looked at her wearily.

"Should I be nervous?"

"Ha! Maybe," she teased and he motioned for her to follow him into the backroom and into his office in the back. He closed the door behind them and turned to her. As soon as he did that he felt her body crash into his and hug him tight.

"A-Are you okay Santana?" He immediately dropped the act and hugged his friend.

"Yeah," she pulled out of his hold. "I'm great actually… and I have you to thank."

"Wait, can you sat that again? But let me record it," he winked and she flipped him off. "Now that is more like it," he saw her laughing for a moment and then she got serious again. "But seriously what did I do?"

"You took a chance on me," she could see that he was confused. "You gave me a gig on your club's opening and there was a record exec in the audience," she paused because she could see the excitement in his eyes. "And you are looking at Sony's newest recording artist."

"Oh my god!" He shouted and pulled her into another hug; this time he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. She couldn't do anything but hold on and laugh. When he put her down, he met her eyes. "I am so proud of you Santana."

"Thanks and…" she trailed off and handed him a bag. "It's not much but I knew you'd appreciate it," he opened the bag and pulled out a six pack of beer. It was ironically funny because he owned a bar, but she knew his favorite kind of beer.

"It's perfect Santana," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah well once I sell my first couple million records I would like to invest in your club," she saw him arch his eyebrow. "Not as partner… as an investor… in your dream," she told him and his smile widened.

"That sounds perfect… will you sign your cd too," she nodded with a giggle. "I'll hang it on the wall next to Rachel's signed playbill, Quinn's signed script, and Brittany's signed dance shoes." Santana's smiled widened.

"I'd love to."

"Cool… now let's go celebrate," he led her back out to the bar where all their friends awaited including Mike on his crutches looking far less defeated and holding his head up high.

And as they all partied the night away they all knew there would be a lot of ups and downs over the years but there was one thing they'd always be able to count on during the stormiest of skies.

Each other.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Hanging on For Dear Life by MMC.**

**Up next: Rachel and Quinn get married… the wedding will take place over two chapters. Stay tuned…**


	10. Chapter 10: We're on Our Way

**A/N: Disclaimer: The wedding ceremony words; came from a sample of same sex wedding vows that I found on the internet, y own words are mixed in; however, I take no credit for the words. I just changed a few things to fit my story. **

**I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: We're on Our Way**

"_You're more than a lover; there could never be another; to make me feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer; I fall in love all over; every time I look at you. I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense; you're my best friend."_

_-Tim McGraw; "My Best Friend" lyrics_

_/_

Rachel was getting antsy; the wedding was the next day and Quinn would be leaving very soon to go spend the night with Santana and Brittany and they wouldn't get to see each other again until that magical moment.

And it was terrifying.

And exhilarating.

And the moment she has waited forever for.

Their parents had all arrived earlier in the day and they went out to dinner but now was the time she was going to have to say goodbye to Quinn; and she knew it was silly that she was feeling a bit sad and upset about it.

But Quinn was not only the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with; she was also her best friend and it made her a little sad that on this the night before her wedding she wasn't going to be spending it with her best friend.

"It's going to be okay," Quinn said and Rachel spun on her heels to see her gorgeous fiancée walking toward her with a backpack slung over her back.

"I-I know," Rachel shrugged and tried to show nonchalance; but Quinn knew her better than anyone else. When Quinn slipped her arms around her waist; and pulled her closer Rachel knew that she knew what was really going on. Which she confirmed a moment later.

"I don't want to spend the night away from you either Rach," she said and watched Rachel's eyebrows rise.

"You don't?"

"Of course not," Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. I'd much rather stay here with you cuddling and talking about how tomorrow is the day I have been waiting for since shortly after we started dating." Rachel's smile widened. "But we both need this time away to get ready without the added distraction of worrying about each other."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed with an audible sigh. "Yeah, I know… but I just don't want to," she stuck her lip out and Quinn thought she looked ridiculously adorable with her pout and practically stomping her foot.

"We can text," Quinn offered and saw the pout vanish.

"We can?"

"Yes… as much as you want," with that she leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a hot kiss. Rachel snuck her hands around Quinn's neck, pulled her closer, and sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth. It had the desired effect as she felt Quinn moan into her mouth. As the kiss started to deepen Rachel felt Quinn shove her away gently; leaving her wanting more.

"Quinn!" She whined.

"Sorry baby… but if you kept kissing me like that I would never leave."

"Uh yeah, I know… that was the point," Quinn giggled at those words and stepped back into Rachel's arms. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and then held her tight.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Quinn Berry- Fabray," she whispered and felt Rachel smile into her neck.

"I know," Rachel replied and pulled slightly out of the hug so that she could look into Quinn's eyes. "Berry sounds good on you," Rachel winked.

"Berry feels good on me too," Quinn teased.

"Mm," Rachel kissed her again. A moment later when the doorbell rang; Rachel grumbled. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"Saved by the bell," Quinn giggled and Rachel shot her a dirty look. "What? I was just teasing." Then the doorbell rang and Rachel shouted.

"Fuck off!" She yelled and Quinn shook her head.

"You and Santana are cut from the same cloth," with that Rachel shot her another dirty look. "Keep it up and you'll be marrying yourself tomorrow."

"Yeah okay," Quinn rolled her eyes but when she saw another glare from Rachel, she swallowed audibly. "Shutting up now," she bit her lip and Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's adorableness. She eventually turned to the door and pulled it open.

The squeal that came out of her mouth a moment later when she saw Kurt and Blaine standing before her; caused Quinn to jump.

"You're here," Rachel cooed pulling Kurt into a hug.

"We wouldn't miss it," he said into her shoulder and as she pulled out of the hug she slapped him on the shoulder.

Hard.

"Ow… what was that for?"

"You know damn well what it was for," she glared and crossed her arms over her chest. When the confusion on his face made it clear that he had no idea what she was talking about she continued. "Sugar," was all she said and he was laughing. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," Rachel rolled her eyes effectively ignoring him; and turned to greet Blaine as Kurt stepped into the apartment to see Quinn standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"It's nice to see you too Kurt," she said and his shocked look turned into a smile.

"I-I didn't mean that I just meant you two shouldn't see each other the night before and-"

"Relax Kurt," she told him with her hand up. "I was just leaving."

"Oh," he said and then his slight frown turned into a full blown smile. "You look gorgeous," he winked and then was enveloped in a hug.

"You look just as good as ever Kurt," she told him as they stepped out of the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," he said honestly and she could tell he was doing well. As she greeted Blaine she could tell they were both doing very well. "Paris is the best thing for me," Kurt continued.

"Yeah, he has found his true passion," Blaine said with nothing but love in his tone.

"And you?" Rachel wondered.

"I seemed to have found my calling as well," he answered honestly. He then saw her nodding and motioning to continue and he laughed because he really did miss her…

H missed all of them.

He and Kurt often talked about how the only bad thing about living in Paris was missing these guys… their family.

"I um… I am a vocal coach at a prestigious music school over there," he said with a slight blush and both Quinn and Rachel could see that he was truly happy with his life; and that leaving Broadway behind was definitely not a regret.

And it wasn't.

He honestly loved what he was doing.

And he got to be with Kurt as he did it.

"That is so great," Rachel said and Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Santana.

From Santana: _Get off of Berry! You have plenty of time to ride her once you're married! Get your ass here… NOW!_

Quinn laughed and tapped out a reply before tucking her phone away.

From Quinn: _Calm your tits San, I'll be there soon._

"I gotta go guys," Quinn told them. "But we'll catch up tomorrow at the reception," both Kurt and Blaine hugged her and then went into the living room to give the girls a minute.

"We're on our way huh?" Rachel asked.

"We sure are," Quinn promised with a wink. "Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray," she saw Rachel's smile widen. "I like how that sounds."

"I like how Fabray sounds on me too," Rachel agreed and then Quinn was kissing her. It was chaste, and beautiful, and perfect.

And when Quinn's lips left hers she was grinning.

"See you tomorrow babe, and remember… if you need me I'm only a text away," Rachel nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Quinn said with a wink and then Rachel was kissing her again. When she finally pulled herself out of the apartment she pulled out her phone again and saw that there was another text from Santana.

From Santana: _Fuck you Q!_

Quinn just smiled and looked forward to the night ahead of her and what she was going to get to do the next day.

Marry her best friend.

The girl of her dreams.

And the only woman she has ever loved.

/

Once Quinn was gone, Rachel went back to the living room and caught up with Kurt and Blaine about all that they had been up to. A while later Tina, Brody, and Puck joined them and Rachel looked around the room.

"How in the hell did I end up with all the guys? No offence Tina," she said as she thought about it; Quinn was with Brittany, Santana, and Sawyer.

"Because you're a bro… babe," Puck said and Rachel couldn't fight the smile that came across her face.

"Yeah that's cool."

"Plus Mike is with Quinn," Tina said. "So you don't have all the guys."

"And Sugar will be here soon," Brody added.

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes; while Puck, Brody, and Kurt laughed at her.

* * *

Quinn was standing in the back of the room next to Mike as a stripper danced in from of Santana, Brittany, and Sawyer.

"So… why is there a stripper here?" Mike asked Quinn as he leaned on his crutches.

"Because Santana was pissed that Rachel and I had a combined bachelorette party and we wouldn't allow her to get us a stripper."

"Oh," he said with a nod. "But didn't you guys go to a strip club?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't let Santana buy me a lap dance," Quinn shrugged. "I don't know I guess this important to her," they could hear Santana and surprisingly Sawyer cheering the girl on.

"You're a good friend Quinn," Mike patted her on the shoulder. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little… but I am just so ready to be Rachel's wife, you know?" He nodded with a silly grin across his lips.

"Yeah I know," he smiled at the thought also because he wanted to marry Tina just as much; but he wanted to wait until her dream of singing on a Broadway stage came true; and that his own dream was coming true and right now, with these crutches, that was definitely a long way off.

But he still wanted it.

And he always would.

"So does Rachel know about the stripper?" He asked trying to stop himself from letting the fear and sadness win again.

"Oh shit!" Quinn she said and pulled out her phone. Mike laughed and continued to watch the girls fawn over the stripper.

From Quinn: _Hey baby, there is no reason for me to tell you this as it doesn't matter other than full disclosure. But um, Santana got a stripper._

The reply was instant.

From Rachel: _WTF!_

From Quinn:_ Relax baby, I am paying her no mind other than watching Santana, Brittany, and ironically enough Sawyer drool over her. I am busy talking to Mike. I just didn't want to keep it a secret._

From Rachel: _Okay and I trust you; but I'm going to kill Santana._

From Quinn: _Thought you might say that ;) Love you xoxo_

/

Rachel was sitting on the couch stuck between Sugar and Kurt as they yammered on about fashion. When the last text from Quinn came through.

She smiled and replied.

From Rachel: _I love you xx_

With that she tucked her phone away but not before Puck teased her about it.

"Seriously bro," he called her attention. "You two can't go one day apart without talking to each other?"

"She was just telling me that Santana got a stripper," she saw Puck's mouth drop. "So that I wouldn't be mad if I found out later."

"Aw, man… I want to be at Quinn's party… it seems way more fun. I mean what do we have," he motioned to Kurt and Sugar. "We got the happy twins orgasming over the latest Marc Jacob trends… this party sucks."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "You're here and Sawyer is over at Santana's apparently drooling over a hot woman," she heard him choke on his beer.

"Are you kidding me?" He got to his feet and pulled out his phone.

"C'mon bro… you can't go a day without talking to each other," Rachel shot his own words back at him and he smiled slyly as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Okay fine babe… but what do you suggest we do, to make this party better?" He saw Rachel flash her own evil grin.

"You tell me… you're the big rock star slash bar owner… you tell me," she challenged and it only took a few moments for him to clasp his hands together.

"Alright, everyone on your feet… we're going out tonight," he said. "Rules are… Rachel can't get drunk but she is going to do one shot with me," he winked at her. "But other than that we're going to show her a good time before she gets herself hitched."

"What are we doing?" Tina wondered as she led the group one by one out of the apartment.

"It's Rachel… what do you think we're doing?" He asked and waited. When no one answered he continued. "Karaoke… duh," he said and heard everyone grumble in agreement; meanwhile Rachel was wearing the biggest megawatt smile.

"And that is why you're my best man, Noah."

And he could do nothing but grin like a fool as he followed her out.

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind for the girls as they each had their hair and makeup done. And then into the dresses and off for pictures separately. They'd be taking pictures together after the ceremony.

By the time they both arrived at the wedding they were exhausted. Rachel was in one room and Quinn was in another.

They still had yet to see each other.

And it was annoying.

Because as it got closer and closer; they both became more and more nervous.

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked Rachel as she stood in her gown staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"As I'll ever be mom," she took a deep breath. Shelby stepped behind her and met her eyes through the mirror

"I am so proud of you Rachel," Shelby told her. "And so proud to be your mom."

"We have come a long way huh?" Rachel said and saw that Shelby was bordering on tears. She turned to face her. "Don't cry yet mom, it's early."

"I know," and Rachel hugged her as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Rachel called and saw her dads enter the room.

"Did someone order fathers of the bride?" Leroy asked as he took in the sight of his gorgeous daughter. Hiram followed and he too gasped at the sight.

"Rachel you look," Hiram was already on the verge of tears and Rachel waved her hand in front of her dads.

"No… no tears… not yet," she said waving her hand in front of her face to stop the tears from falling. It was then that she was pulled into a hug by Leroy, and Hiram joined them a second later.

"I love you baby girl," Leroy whispered into her ear and again she fought the tears.

/

Meanwhile, in Quinn's room she was pacing back and forth. There was a knock on the door and she looked up.

"Come in," she said and saw her mother enter.

"I have a little girl who wanted to see you," she said as Beth came running into the room.

"Mama Quinn!" She shouted and Quinn leaned over and hugged her. "You look like a princess."

"So do you baby," Quinn said pushing the tears aside. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Beth said with a nod. "I'm gunna be the best flower girl ever."

"I don't doubt that," Quinn took her hand and led her over to her mom and Judy took Quinn's other hand.

"Are you ready?" Judy asked her and Quinn took a deep breath and slowly blew the air out… and then she nodded. "Alright, let's go get married," she winked and saw that Quinn was battling nerves.

But she had no doubt that Quinn would shine the way she always does.

* * *

The wedding was being held at the same hall as the reception so one room was set up for the ceremony and another was for the reception.

Quinn and Rachel exited the rooms at the same time led by their parents and Beth; they joined all of their wedding party in the lobby outside of the room and as soon as their eyes locked they both felt at ease.

And finally home.

"Wow," Rachel whispered as she stepped closer to Quinn.

"Wow… right back," Quinn agreed and reached for her hand. "You look…" she trailed off because there were no words to describe just how amazing Rachel looked.

"Mm, you too Quinn," was all Rachel said and then Sugar was yelling about taking their places.

"Places everyone, places," she shouted and Kurt came over and kissed Rachel's cheek. She smiled and turned to him.

"You're not mad right?"

"About?"

"About Sugar being a bridesmaid instead of you," she said and he giggled.

"Not at all… I wasn't sure if I could make it and you needed to have a solid plan, I get it." He told her with a shrug. "Besides Sugar earned her place beside you at this wedding."

"Yeah she did," Rachel agreed because it was true.

"Break a leg," he whispered and winked before taking his place at Brittany's side. The music started and the officiant took her spot at the front of the room. Shelby was the first to walk down the aisle led by Blaine. Once they were seated Beth walked down the aisle tossing the flowers as she went. A few _awes _were heard as she did this. She took her seat beside Shelby.

Next down the aisle was Brittany led by Kurt; she stood on the end on the right side of the room and Kurt took his seat beside Blaine. Next Sugar was led by Brody; and Sugar stood in the same position as Brittany but on the left side, and Brody took a seat.

Next was Tina and Mike; Mike stood next to Brittany on her right; and Tina stood next to Sugar. Puck then led Santana down the aisle and Santana stood to Mike's right and Puck to Tina's left.

The music changed to the bridal march and Rachel locked eyes with Quinn one last time.

"We're on our way," Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"We are," Quinn replied. And then Rachel winked and blew her a kiss before Judy led Quinn down the aisle. Rachel watched from the back of the room as everyone got to their feet to welcome her. Once they reached the end Quinn took her spot beside Santana and looked back to watch Rachel.

And watch she did.

She watched as again everyone clapped for Rachel who was led down the aisle by her dads. It was a beautiful sight and it took Quinn's breath away.

Which often happened where Rachel was concerned.

Rachel took her spot between Noah and Quinn and locked eyes with the girl of he dreams one last time before they both faced the officiant.

This may have been a _big_ moment.

But it was all the small ones leading up to this that Rachel and Quinn were both thinking about just before the woman spoke.

"Rachel and Quinn, we are gathered here together to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. Rachel and Quinn, are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?"

"Yes."

"Yes," they both said at the same time. And when the she started to talk again both Rachel and Quinn could feel the nerves bubbling just below the surface; but they were good nerves.

The best nerves.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. The little things are the big things," both Rachel and Quinn as well as most of their guests smiled at that line.

_The small moments_.

"It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say _I love you_ at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years." Both girls could hear sobs behind them and both knew it was Santana… and Tina.

And Puck.

"It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting one person to wear a halo, or the other to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow." Quinn could feel that Rachel was on the verge of tears because of these beautiful words, and she was as well.

"It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and  
the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right person, it is being the right person."

And that was it; Rachel lost it with the tears.

But she did manage to remain quiet as the tears streamed down her face.

"Marriage also bestows enormous private and social advantages on those who choose to marry. Marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family… because it fulfills yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection that express our common humanity. Marriage is an esteemed institution; and the decision whether and who to marry is among life's momentous acts of self-definition." Rachel took a moment to wipe the tears from her face. She knew she was going to have to speak soon.

"Rachel and Quinn; please face each other and repeat after me." The woman waited as Rachel and Quinn faced each other. They decided during the rehearsal that Rachel would go first; Quinn saying: _she always had made the first move_. To which Rachel laughed and agreed.

"Quinn… I come here today to join your life for years; I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years."

"We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine.  
And may our bond continue to grow stronger," with each sentence the woman said Rachel repeated.

"Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together."

"I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." When Rachel was done Quinn was sobbing. Santana subtly passed Quinn a tissue and Quinn was grateful as she wiped her face; and prepared to speak.

"Quinn, repeat after me." The woman said.

"Rachel, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years." She watched as Rachel's face lit up with her _Quinn smile_ and that was all Quinn needed.

"We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine. And may our bond continue to grow stronger," Quinn did as Rachel did and repeated the officiant word for word.

"Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together."

"I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward," when Quinn was done she let out an audible sigh. She had been so worried she would mess the vows up; but in true Quinn Fabray form… she nailed it.

"At this time Rachel and Quinn each wanted to share a personal vow to each other," she turned to Rachel. "Rachel," she placed Rachel and Quinn's hands together and Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

"Quinn," she began with a smile. "As everyone who knows you knows; you are a book lover," Quinn chuckled. "So in the tradition of small moments, I found a passage from a book that speaks to what I feel for you today." She reached back and Noah handed her a small note card; she took another deep breath before continuing.

"_And when her lips met mine, I knew I could live to be a hundred and visit every country in the world, but nothing would ever compare to that single moment when I first kissed the girl of my dreams and knew that my love would last forever_." With that Rachel handed the note card back to Noah and then took Quinn's hands again. She could see the tears building at the surface and she could feel Quinn's hands shaking within her own.

And she could see the love in Quinn's eyes that had always been only for her.

"Now Quinn would like to share something with you all," the officiant prompted and Quinn turned and took a note card from Santana who she could tell had been crying like a baby.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I think it's funny how similarly we think and we didn't even realize it this time. And while you chose to quote a book, which was beautiful by the way. I chose to quote a song," Rachel giggled. "Because while I may be a book nerd, you my love are a music nerd," she paused as they listened to the joyous laughter of their friends and family.

"_You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end; there's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No I won't give in. Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, because you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth."_

No words needed to be spoken after Quinn quoted the song that Rachel and the glee club sang to her when she needed them the most; Rachel immediately knew why Quinn chose this song to include in her vows; and it was to tell her that she would never forget what Rachel did on that day, and would always be there for her in the same way.

And Rachel may have fallen deeper.

She mouthed the words _I love you_ and saw Quinn return the sentiment.

"May we have the rings," the officiant said and Santana and Tina handed Quinn and Rachel each the rings. "Rachel repeat after me," she said and Rachel nodded before doing as she was told.

"Quinn… what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Will you take this ring, and be part of my life forever?"

"I will," Quinn said as she battled tears and Rachel slipped the ring on her finger.

"Quinn repeat after me," Quinn nodded and did.

"Rachel… what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Will you take this ring, and be part of my life forever?"

"I will," Rachel said and she was crying, and she sighed contentedly as the only girl she ever loved slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today… a circle of wholeness, perfect in form. The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today."

"There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter. Whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today; Rachel and Quinn. If there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today. It is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure."

"Rachel and Quinn, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other. You have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple. So, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you are now married," Rachel let out a little giggle and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing ever.

And she may have fallen deeper.

"If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so," the woman concluded but she clearly didn't know Rachel and Quinn as their bodies were already pressed together. And the crowd cheered wildly as Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and brought their lips together in the sweetest of kisses.

When they parted the crowd of friends and family; were still cheering as Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Berry-Fabray," she husked.

"Oh wow," Rachel breathed out. "I love you right back Mrs. Berry-Fabray," and then they kissed again and they both felt it.

They both felt what they always felt when together…

Home.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Somewhere in Between by Adam Wheatley.**

**The quote Rachel used in her vows was from the book Dear John by Nicholas Sparks, and the song Quinn quoted in her vows was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.**

**Up next… the wedding reception as Tina and Mike, Santana, and Puck make their speeches in true New Directions form. Stay tuned…**


	11. Chapter 11: It's You That I'm Running To

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: It's You That I'm Running To**

"_I knew you were the one when I realized your smile was my heaven, your laugh _

_my favorite song, and your arms my home."_

_-Steve Maraboli_

_/_

Rachel made her way into the bathroom followed closely by Quinn. They had just walked back down the aisle as a married couple.

Finally.

And they had to go take pictures while the guests made their way to the reception which was in the same location that the wedding was. So they snuck off to the bathroom for a moment alone. As soon as Quinn was in the room; Rachel felt herself being pushed back against the door they just walked through and within seconds Quinn's lips were on hers.

"Mm… Quinn," Rachel moaned into the kiss trying to break it but Quinn wasn't having it; instead she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Rachel's mouth and finally kiss her properly.

"Mm," Rachel moaned again but this time there was no protesting. Instead she circled her arms around Quinn's neck being careful not to mess up her hair and she deepened this kiss.

/

Out in the courtyard the wedding party waited along with the photographer.

"So um…" the photographer began as he looked around. "Where… I mean where are the brides?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Puck answered with a shrug knowing full well where Rachel and Quinn were…

And what they were doing.

"Ha!" Santana laughed and that was all she said. Everyone cringed as soon as they heard her because they figured she would start bitching about what they all knew their friends were doing but they were all very surprised to see that she merely laughed.

And then she looked at her nails as they waited.

/

Quinn's lips were now on Rachel's neck and her hand was trailing up Rachel's thigh; Rachel knew she had to put a stop to this.

She didn't want to.

Like… at all.

But she knew she had to.

"Quinn baby… we," she arched her neck back. "Oh wow," she was getting lost in the feeling but a moment later she came to her senses again. "We… we can't-" she finally managed to say and was interrupted by Quinn's groan as she reluctantly pulled off of her neck.

"Why can't we?" Quinn whined. "You are_ finally _my wife," they both smiled at the sound of that. "And I just want to have my way with you."

"We- We have guests," Rachel was stammering with the way Quinn was looking at her.

"Fuck them," Quinn leaned in to kiss her again and this time Rachel stopped her. "Baby," she whined again.

"Quinn, I want this as much as you do, but we can't," now Rachel was whining and that snapped Quinn out of her Rachel Berry induced daze.

Rachel Berry-Fabray.

"How about we make a deal," Rachel offered and saw her wife's eyebrow lift. "How about after the reception we make out in the limo," she waggled her eyebrows and Quinn had always found that the most adorable thing.

Well one of the most adorable things.

And she had always been powerless against it.

"Okay fine," Quinn said with an exaggerated huff. "Let's go get this monkey show on the road," she stepped away from her and Rachel giggled.

"You're such a boy sometimes," Rachel told her as checked herself in the mirror; and Quinn followed suit.

"I know," Quinn said defeated. "But you love me."

"I know."

/

Santana was now filing her nails, and everyone else was scattered about. They were all a little annoyed with Rachel and Quinn; because they were waiting outside and it was fucking February.

In New York.

But none of them would say so; they all knew how happy the girls were and wouldn't begrudge them this time alone for anything.

Even though it was cold.

"Sorry," Rachel's voice broke them all out of their thoughts and they all looked up to see Rachel talking to the photographer and Quinn behind her. "We had a um… a slight problem with the reception that we had to handle."

"It's fine," the photographer said but none of them missed the sound of Santana laughing. "Let's just um," he looked over at Santana laughing. "Um… go over here," as they all followed the photographer; Santana leaned closer to Rachel.

"Soooo, the problem with the _reception_," she used finger quotes as she said the word. "Did the solution involve Quinn's lipstick on your neck, or was that just a happy bonus," Rachel immediately reached for her neck where Quinn had been kissing and covered it. "Relax dork," Santana laughed again. "I was just testing you… and you failed. Your neck is fine," she walked away when she heard Rachel growl.

After finally finishing the pictures, they were all slightly annoyed, tired, and hungry as they stood outside of the hall waiting to be announced by the DJ.

* * *

"Attention everyone," they heard the DJ say and then the room quieted down. "If I can have your attention it is time to announce the wedding party," there was cheering heard before they quieted down again.

"Please welcome Rachel's mother Mrs. Shelby Corcoran-Bennett escorted by usher Blaine Anderson," the doors opened and they entered to cheering and they took their seats.

"Next up Rachel's fathers Mr. Hiram Berry and Mr. Leroy Berry," he said and again the crowd cheered as Rachel's fathers entered and took their seats.

"Please welcome Quinn's mom Mrs. Judy Fabray-Sutton escorted by Quinn's stepfather Richard Sutton." Again the crowd cheered.

"Flower girl Beth Corcoran escorted by her step-father Paul Bennett," this time to accompany the cheers were also several awes at the sight of Beth.

"And now for the wedding party," the DJ spoke once Beth and Paul took their seats. "Please welcome bridesmaid Brittany S. Pierce escorted by usher Kurt Hummel," he paused for the cheering. "Bridesmaid Sugar Motta escorted by usher Brody Weston… maid of honor Tina Cohen-Chang escorted by best man Mike Chang… and finally maid of honor Santana Lopez escorted by best man Noah Puckerman." Once the cheering died down again and everyone was seated the DJ spoke one last time.

"And now please help me in welcoming for the first time as wife and wife… Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray, and Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray," the cheering hit a new high as the two brides entered to room and took their seats at the front of the room.

Shortly after everyone was seated dinner was served; and as Quinn and Rachel started to eat and chat idly the annoying tapping of silverware against the glasses had them both rolling their eyes. After their kiss; Quinn winked at her.

"I hope you're ready to kiss me a lot," Quinn whispered. "Because our friends and family are the most annoying people I know," Rachel giggled and nodded.

"I know, and I'm always ready to kiss you."

"Good answer," Quinn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

And then the annoying tapping again.

"Oh this is going to get old really quickly.

"Shut up and kiss me," Rachel demanded.

"Always," Quinn promised.

/

After dinner the DJ's voice came over the speaker again.

"Okay ladies and gentleman at this time we would like to welcome the best men and maids of honor up to the front to make their speeches. And in the tradition of ladies first please welcome Quinn's maid of honor Santana Lopez." Rachel and Quinn turned and smiled over at Santana as she made her way up to the stage.

"Hello everyone," she said and then swallowed her nerves a bit. "When Quinn asked me to be her maid of honor I thought… well I thought _duh_, I mean why wouldn't she… I'm awesome," everyone laughed. "But seriously, who else would she ask because Quinn and I have been friends since the first week of high school when that girl walked into my life. But in all honesty I was honored, when she asked." She wiped a tear out of her eye and so did Quinn.

"When Quinn and I met we hit it off instantly and not long after that I knew that she had a soft spot for Rachel Berry… it took her another year to finally get her head out of her ass," again she paused as the crowd laughed. "But I knew then that Rachel was the one for her because Rachel was the one she was always running to," her eyes locked on her friends. "So instead of a boring ass speech about what you two mean to me and each other we all thought we would do Rachel Berry's wedding justice and sing about it," Rachel laughed at that because of course there would be singing at her wedding.

And it was amazing that Santana was the one making it happen.

"When we graduated high school Quinn made a speech that still resonates with me to this day… and I know I'm not the only one… and I also know that everything she said in that speech she learned from Rachel," at those words Quinn looked at Rachel. "So to Quinn and Rachel… may you always cherish the somewhere in between moments because those my friends are the lasting ones… here's to you," again Santana wiped the tears away as the music began.

And this time she wasn't the only.

_Somewhere in between the earth and the sky  
Somewhere in between a tear and a smile  
Somewhere in between hello and goodbye  
That's where I gave my heart to the love of my life_

_Now we're on our way_  
_To God knows where_  
_We'll know when we get there_

_You're the faith that I'll believe_  
_You're the song that I will sing_  
_You're the summer, winter, fall, and spring_  
_And I'll see you there_  
_Somewhere in between_

_Somewhere in between the highways and the trails_  
_Somewhere in between the roses and the nails_  
_Somewhere in between the darkness and the day_  
_That's where I found you, here in the grey_

_And we're on our way_  
_To God knows where_  
_We'll know when we get there_

_You're the faith that I'll believe_  
_You're the song that I will sing_  
_You're the summer, winter, fall, and spring_  
_And I'll see you there_  
_Somewhere in between_

_I'll see you there_  
_I'll see you there_

When the song was over there was not a dry eye in the house; including Santana. She took her seat and the DJ spoke again.

"Wow… that was incredible," he paused for a moment before continuing. "Please welcome Rachel's maid of honor Tina Cohen-Chang, and Quinn's best man Mike Chang." As Tina and Mike made their way to the stage she helped him maneuver his crutches and when they got up there Tina spoke first.

" Hello everyone… when Rachel asked me to be her maid of honor I was proud to do it; Rachel has always been one of my biggest fans and I feel the same way about her. The love she shares with Quinn is true, and rare, and what we should all strive to have." Her eyes met Rachel's and they shared a moment. "I thank you Rachel for asking me to be by your side on this day as you and Quinn start this new beginning of another life," she handed the microphone to Mike, and he took it with a smile.

"Quinn and I have always had this amazing friendship… we lean on each other and we pick each other up when one is down; and aside from my love for Tina it's the most beautiful thing in my life." His eyes locked on Quinn's and they shared a knowing smile. "I'm not sure where our friend ship began Quinn but I'm glad it did because you lady are the best person I know… and Rachel is right there with you. I hope that no matter where this journey takes the both of you… every moment returns again. So to Rachel and Quinn… may you always meet halfway."

And on cue the music began.

[Tina]

_In a lifetime  
Made of memories  
I believe  
In destiny_

[Mike]_  
Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
Know that you'll be the only one_

[Both]_  
Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life._

[Mike]_  
In a lifetime  
There is only love  
Reaching for the lonely one_

[Tina]_  
We are stronger when we are given love  
When we put emotions on the line  
Know that we are the timeless ones_

[Both]_  
Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life._

During the instrumental solo; Tina and Mike locked eyes with Quinn and Rachel and could see that there was nothing but love and family looking back at them.

[Tina]_  
Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
To only you and I_

[Mike]_  
Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Make this a new beginning of another life. _

Again when the song ended the room was full of sobbing and there was more to come. The DJ wiped his eyes and pulled the mic to his mouth.

"Wow… okay," he said with a watery chuckle. "This is a sentimental bunch," a few laughs were heard. "And finally please join me in welcoming to the stage Rachel's best man Noah Puckerman," Puck made his way to the stage and took the mic from the DJ.

"Thanks," he told him and then turned to look at his two favorite girls.

Well two of the four.

"Rachel and Quinn," he sighed and a smile spread. "Rachel, Quinn, and I sure have been through a lot together and I am the happiest man alive to not only be standing here today having witness their union but to also have been asked to be a part of it." He looked at Quinn. "Quinn and I had a very interesting start to our friendship but I wouldn't change it for the world… and Rachel… my bro… my Jew babe," she giggled and he looked at her. "All I have ever wanted for you Rachel was this kind of happiness, and love, and dedication… and you have always and I know will always continue to get and share that from and with Quinn," he saw both of them nodding.

"I love you both so much and I not only wanted to sing a song to you… I also wanted it to be the song you chose for your first dance," he watched both of their mouths drop and he winked. "So would you all please join me in welcoming to the dance floor for their very first dance as a married couple. My best friends Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray," as they made their way to the dance floor all they could think was that their best friend singing their first dance is way better than a recording.

"Ladies may you always find a home in each other," he winked again. Then he picked up his guitar and began strumming.

_Isn't it funny how the roads just pass us by  
Isn't it crazy how we never get it right  
Time is wasted on money and money wasted on lust.  
Treat her like a lady and she'll never get enough_

_Cause' it's you that I'm runnin to baby_  
_It's you that I'm feelin for lately and_  
_It's like a pain that never goes away_  
_And it always starts today_

_Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me  
Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me_

_Isn't it perfect how the memories feel the same_  
_Isn't it amazing how the song remains unchanged_  
_Time is wasted on money and money wasted on lust_  
_Treat her like a lady and She'll never get enough_

_Cause' it's you that I'm runnin to baby_  
_It's you that I'm feelin for lately and_  
_It's like a pain that never goes away_  
_And it always starts today_

_Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me  
Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me_

During the guitar solo Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's chest and met her eyes.

"I love our friends," Quinn could only nod as she was overcome with emotions and barely holding it together; but she did manage one thing.

"I love you," and Rachel beamed.

"Well that goes without saying babe," she winked and then pulled her into a kiss that continued throughout the remainder of the song.

_Cause' it's you that I'm runnin to baby  
It's you that I'm feelin for lately and  
It's like a pain that never goes away  
And it always starts today_

_Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me  
Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home to me_

_Cause you are home, cause you are, cause you are_

_Cause you are home to me_

When the song was over Rachel and Quinn were making their way back to their seats; when they heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"Not so fast," Leroy said and they both turned to face him. It didn't take the girls very long to understand that it was time for the father daughter dance and the sight of them without Richard was confusing Quinn because when they planned the wedding it was to be a three way dance with Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy and Quinn was going to dance with Richard."

"Dad…what," Quinn started but he waved her off.

"Richard and I discussed this and we decided that it should be me," he winked.

"But… Rachel," she tried again and again he cut her off.

"I have been Rachel's dad her whole life; and I always will be… but tonight, in this moment and for this dance… I am your dad Quinn." With that her smiled widened and then the DJ's voice came over the speaker again.

"Ladies and gentleman it is now time for the father daughter dance," he said and as the music began Hiram held out his hand to Rachel and Leroy to Quinn. Both girls met each other's eyes briefly before they started to dance with their fathers.

It was perfect.

"Did you plan this dad?" Rachel asked Hiram as they started to dance; he shrugged.

"I may have," he winked at her. "I know Richard loves Quinn but Leroy is her dad, you know," Rachel nodded. "I mean those two have always been annoyingly close."

"I know," Rachel giggled. "But you are too you know," he shot her a half smile. "Quinn loves you as a dad too and just as much as she loves daddy."

"I know that… and your daddy and I have a plan for that as well," he told her. "But this moment… this needed to be between Quinn and Leroy," Rachel nodded and looked over at Quinn who was happily smiling and chatting with her daddy and Rachel knew her dad was right.

This is the man that was meant to dance with Quinn on her wedding day.

And she was so grateful to her dads for thinking of it.

/

"So was this you or H?" Quinn wondered knowingly.

"It was his idea," Leroy admitted. "But you know… I've always loved you like a daughter Quinn," she nodded because she never once doubted that to be true.

"I know… and I love you like a dad, dad." She teased and he chuckled. "But I love H too… and I don't want him to feel left out."

"No worries, we have a plan."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see… now shush, I am dancing with my daughter and I would like to do that now," Quinn smiled, lowered her head to his chest and looked over at Rachel. When their eyes met the same spark that always existed between them was shining through.

And just as bright as it had always been.

She loved that fact that because of loving Rachel she stopped running.

Well she stopped running away from things and started to run towards them.

Towards her.

When the song ended the girls started to head back to the table.

"Not so fast," Leroy said again and motioned to the DJ who smiled and spoke into the mic.

"At this time, Rachel's fathers have requested that other couples join them on the dance floor as they take part in a second father daughter dance," he shrugged. "Two fathers, two daughters… two dances," he said quoting Leroy and the crowd laughed as several couples joined the four on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Quinn?" Hiram asked holding out his hand and Quinn gladly took it. While Leroy met Rachel's eyes.

"What do you say baby girl," she took his outstretched hand and as the music played she danced with her daddy.

"I love you daddy," she said and held him tight.

"Oh I love you too Rachel."

/

"Thank you for this H," Quinn said as she danced with her other father. "I love you and Leroy so much and I can't thank you enough for giving me the kind of father daughter dance every girl deserves."

"You're welcome… but you're not just any girl Quinn, you're special," she saw the hint if mischief in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" But before he could answer she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Richard asked with his hand outstretched and her mom standing next to him. She looked between Hiram and Richard and grinned. She took Richard's hand and Judy danced with Hiram.

"Our girls are so beautiful," Judy said to him and he nodded.

"They sure are, and a perfect couple at that."

"There's no argument here," Judy agreed as they continued their dance.

Because there really was no argument.

* * *

After the cake was cut and eaten it was time to toss the bouquets. All the single girls lined up behind Rachel and Quinn but before they could toss them Rachel saw Kurt standing off to the side and she could tell he wanted to be over there so she winked at him.

"Get over there Kurt," she said and he didn't have to be told twice. Once they were all in position Rachel went first.

Kurt pouted as the bouquet flew right over his head and landed in Sugar's hands.

"Oh gosh!" Rachel said when she saw who caught it.

"Oh shit!" Brody said from his seat at the table.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Santana bellowed in his ear having refused to go up there. Quinn hid her smile at the fact that Brody was panicking especially when Sugar ran over and plopped in his lap.

"Baby… I caught it," she said and he raised his eyebrows in a combination of panic and terror. "Now you have to marry me."

"Oh god," he whispered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Santana continued behind him. And then Sugar kissed him and he forgot what he was worried about.

When Quinn threw hers Kurt was happy to have another chance, but again it flew over his head and was caught by Brittany.

"HAHAHAHA-HA!" It was Brody returning the favor as Brittany skipped happily over to where they were.

"Oh fuck no," Santana said with panic in her tone.

"Baby," Brittany greeted with a smile.

"Oh fuck off," she whispered to herself happy that Brittany didn't hear her. And then Brittany was on her lap.

"Now we can get married too," Brittany said.

"Fuck you Fabray!" Santana shouted before Brittany kissed her.

/

Quinn and Rachel were slow dancing when they heard Santana shout. Quinn looked over at where her friend was.

"Did she just say-"

"Yeah she did," Rachel cut her off. "But I'm going to choose to ignore it, and focus on us… and this moment."

"Not exactly a small moment huh?" Quinn asked as she ignored the thing with Santana and focused on her girl…

On her wife.

"No but even during huge moments like these… it's the small moments that make it so special."

"Hm, like what?" Quinn wondered. She didn't ask because she didn't know; she asked because she loved when Rachel talked like this.

"Like all of our closest friends singing to us rather than boring speeches," Quinn smiled at that.

"Or like… what my dads did."

"Or like, almost sex in the bathroom," Quinn teased.

"Or the making out that will be happening in the limo," Rachel teased her right back. "But seriously, the moments like the way Beth looked as she walked down the aisle… how beautiful your dress is… the way my hair looks… small moments."

"Small moments," Quinn repeated. "I am so glad that I found you Rachel, for all the obvious reasons but also because in finding you I stopped running from my fears and started running toward what makes me happy. You know that song had it right… it's you that I'm running to."

"It's always been you that I've been running to," Rachel agreed and Quinn nodded. "And it's always been me for you," Quinn nodded again. "You just didn't always know it."

"No, I always knew it… I just felt like I didn't always deserve it."

"You deserve it all Quinn Fabray."

"Um excuse me… it's Quinn Berry-Fabray."

"Oh right."

"Finally," Quinn added and Rachel swooned.

"Right finally… and you know what I _finally _get to say?" She emphasized the word finally.

"What?"

"That Quinn Fabray is my wife… that I Rachel Berry am married to _the _Quinn Fabray and she is my wife."

"Always babe… always," Quinn promised and again Rachel swooned. "But it's Rachel Berry-Fabray."

"Oh right," Rachel said with a playful lip bite.

"Fabray sounds good on you."

"Mm, Fabray feels good on me too," Rachel teased and Quinn licked her lips at that thought. "Want to sneak out and have sex in the bathroom?"

"Uh yeah," Quinn said as if that was the stupidest question ever. "But we can't."

"Why not?" Rachel whined.

"Because we have to continue with the monkey show."

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded and as usual Quinn did as she was told.

* * *

"Hey Rach," Rachel heard him say as he tapped her on the shoulder. She wheeled around and smiled at the sight of Finn Hudson standing before her.

"Hey Finn… I am so glad you could make it."

"Yeah me too," he told her and flashed his still adorable dopey grin. "I just wanted to say hi before we left," he motioned to his wife Gena who had their son Jonathan asleep in a stroller.

"Oh right," she looked between the two. "And again thank you both so much for coming."

"It was a lovely wedding, and you two are a lovely couple," Finn's wife said and at those words Quinn walked over to them. She looked back at Finn. "I'm just going to take him to the car… take your time sweetie," she said and Finn smiled, rubbed her back, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Thanks baby," he told her as he handed her the car keys and then he watched her leave. When he looked back at Quinn and Rachel he smiled.

"The wedding was amazing and you two are," he took a steadying breath. "Well you two still are just as gorgeous as ever… and still just as perfect for each other."

"Thank you Finn," Quinn said honestly. "It means a lot to us that you could make it."

"I just," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and both girls saw the boy he once was still inside the man he had become and it was actually cute. "I just hate that we're not all still together you know," both girls nodded. "I mean I love my life, and Gena, and of course John… and I wouldn't change any of that for the world but I just miss it you know. The love, the friendships, the family… it's great that you two, and Tina, Mike, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar all still have that… but I miss it sometimes. I miss you guys sometimes," he said sadly.

"We miss you too Finn," Rachel told him. "And even though some of us are apart we're still family," he let out a humorless chuckle. "I mean we're a family that is spread throughout the country and beyond… but we're still here… at the big moments for each other."

"I know… I guess I just miss the small moments, you know?" He said and both girls nodded glumly. "But anyway I don't want to bring you down on your wedding. I just wanted to say congratulations and you both are gorgeous, and stunning, and I hope you always remain this happy with each other… but I don't have any doubts that you won't."

"Thank you Finn," Quinn said and hugged him and then Rachel did. Once he was gone Rachel turned to her wife.

"Baby?"

"Yeah," Quinn's eyes met hers.

"Can we make an effort to at least try to get everyone together… at least once a year?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Quinn told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Quinn reassured her. "Let's do it… even if it's just you, me, and Finn… we'll try," and that was when Rachel attacked her with kisses.

/

When everyone began to leave Rachel and Quinn changed out of the dresses and then said their goodbyes. Once they were finally in the limo Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"I am never getting married again."

"You're damn right you're not," Rachel said and as the car started to move toward the airport Rachel climbed into Quinn's lap and straddled her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn wondered but didn't stop Rachel from what she was doing.

"Making good on my promise," she said before crashing their lips together. As Quinn opened her mouth for Rachel's persistent tongue she felt like a teenager again.

Which often happened when Rachel was kissing her like this.

But feeling like a teenager again was never a bad thing when you start dating Rachel Berry at sixteen years old. In fact, her teenage years may have been the best of her life- with a few bumps along the way of course- but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked pulling out of the kiss noticing that Quinn was distracted.

"Just how lucky I am to have found you, and to have you."

"Well then stop thinking about it… and just have me," Rachel teased with a wink and Quinn swooned.

Like she would ever say no to that.

"Yes ma'am," Quinn husked and pulled Rachel into a searing kiss that held so much love for the past, so much hope for the future… and so much passion in the moment.

Another small moment, courtesy of Rachel Berry.

Er, Rachel Berry-Fabray.

And limo sex was something they haven't tried yet.

And soon enough Rachel could cross that off her bucket list.

It was going to be an amazing honeymoon; and an even more amazing life together.

Not that it wasn't already.

* * *

**A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Home to Me by Josh Kelley. The song Santana sang was Somewhere in Between by Adam Wheatley. The song Tina and Mike sang was Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins. And the song Puck sang was Home to Me by Josh Kelley.**

**Up next: Rachel and Quinn's honeymoon and Santana and Brittany do something crazy…**


End file.
